


Amar Me Hizo Alguien de Nuevo

by Ibrahil, vanechan6, VaneHil



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Abuso de autoridad, Abuso físico/psicológico pasado, Alternate Universe - Slavery, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Esclavitud, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Master/Slave, Sexo heterosexual, Sexual Slavery, abuso de alcohol, bottom!Jensen, intento de suicidio, muerte de un personaje
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-15 19:02:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 51,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2239956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ibrahil/pseuds/Ibrahil, https://archiveofourown.org/users/vanechan6/pseuds/vanechan6, https://archiveofourown.org/users/VaneHil/pseuds/VaneHil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared Padalecki siempre ha estado en contra de la reciente moda de adquirir esclavos para ocupar el espacio de la servidumbre en casa, en especial le hace sentir asqueado de su propia especie cuando escucha de cómo estos son usados como objetos sexuales. Nunca hubiera imaginado que un día llegaría a casa para encontrarse con que su esposa había adquirido un esclavo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Esclavo en Casa

**Author's Note:**

> Es una historia de esclavitud, pero más que enfocarnos en la angustia y en los abusos a los que podría ser sometido el esclavo, nos enfocamos en el amor que el dueño/maestro/amo intenta darle en su empeño por darle una “vida normal”

 

  
** ─ Amar Me Hizo Alguien de Nuevo ─ **

****

Cleveland, Ohio.

Abril, DOS MIL DIECISEIS

  
La larga corporación PNC Servicios Financieros había sido una de las pioneras en el estado de Ohio en financiar la alta demanda de esclavos del hogar que se presentó después de que Trump SC comenzar a expandir la reciente costumbre europea por todo el continente americano. Había sido un verdadero escándalo que en el estado comenzara a verse comercializando gente que nadie nunca había visto, traídos de los países europeos que no habían sobrevivido el declive de la economía y las constantes guerras por combustible.  
  
La gente en Ohio aún se encontraba aislada de esas costumbres que en algunas casas aún se consideraban como barbáricas, joder, seguramente solo los que podían costearse el alto precio de los mejores esclavos eran los únicos que no opinaban igual. Pagar diez mil dólares por alguien del que podías abusar como mejor le pareciera a los propietarios era toda una excentricidad que muchos millonarios pujaban por darse, presumiendo de la cantidad que tenían en casa, de donde los habían comprado y en algunas reuniones privadas, de cuan bonito gemían cuando se lo hacían a escondidas de su pareja.  
  
No eran vendidos como esclavos sexuales, pero al no tener derechos, era difícil vigilar que las casas a las que se vendían en masa, no tuvieran patrones que los convirtieran en juguetes para follar. Una barbarie.  
  
Así lo pensaba Jared Padalecki.  
  
Si, era un frívolo hijo de puta, vicepresidente de la PNC North Square, el mayor banco de la zona norte de América, compitiendo siempre con todas las sedes de la PNC (Este, Oeste y Sur). Jared Padalecki era una especie de robot sin sentimientos, se había casado cuando había cumplido los veinticinco cómo cada hombre en su familia, eso había sido hace tres años, ahora, con veintiocho, era un joven rey de los negocios, con un título en Administración de Empresas y un PhD en Negocios Internacionales y Manejo de Contabilidades.  
  
Antes había soñado con ser un corredor de bolsa, pero cuando la PNC le había ofrecido un trabajo como CSO para la empresa en Ohio no lo había dudado dos veces, de allí a que reconocieran su verdadera habilidad, les había tomado solo dos años y medio, los mismo que había estado casado con Genevieve Cortese, hija del presidente de Bailen&Cortese.  
  
La familia Padalecki siempre se había relacionado con la gente de clase alta, siendo ellos una familia antigua y con grandes valores conservadores, que no le habían impedido comprar setecientos esclavos para todas las fincas Padalecki en Texas, Ohio y Maryland.  
  
Jared Tristan no había estado muy de acuerdo con la decisión, no le gustaban los esclavos, no le gustaba el tener a alguien sin derechos en su casa, odiaba la idea de poseer a otro ser humano como propiedad, pero como su esposa había dicho cuando le había puesto un catálogo en las piernas una noche hace muchas semanas, en las que se preparaba para dormir.  
  
─ No son humanos, cariño, son menos que eso, y eso, es ser nada.  
  
Él había reprimido las náuseas, mirando a los hombres y mujeres en el catálogo que su madre había dejado con ellos una semana antes, había murmurado algo que Genevieve no había entendido y se había olvidado de ello, hasta que un día, llego a casa y se tuvo que enfrentar con la realidad de que si, ahora era dueño de alguien.

─ ¿Compraste a alguien?  
  
La pregunta, en cada movimiento que tuvieron que hacer sus labios para formularla, sonaba tan irreal que mientras desanudaba su corbata tuvo que preguntarse sí solo la había hecho en su cabeza o sí el mundo entero, en este caso su adorable esposa que se encontraba con un chico vestido con escote sumamente provocador, le había escuchado. Sus ojos cafés, sumamente fríos y calculadores, se quedaron viendo como Genevieve movía su copa de algún vino de su despensa personal de un lado a otro, como si no decidiera que contestarle o sí era siquiera necesario antes de probar el jactancioso líquido.  
  
─ ¿Compraste a alguien? ─ repite y lo hace un poco más fuerte, ganando la atención de la mujer que se encoje de hombros elegantemente, como si supiera como distraerle y funciona, porque aunque no sienta gran cosa por aquella mujer, su cuerpo siempre le ha "vuelto loco" como se decía, cotidianamente.  
  
─ Compramos algo. Esos serían los términos correctos. – se giró, haciendo uso de sus largos labios para fruncirlos en una mueca de desprecio y satisfacción al ver a quien ahora ocuparía un lugar en esa casa, la encorvada figura del hombres cubierto en un sucio trapo que se encontraba de rodillas. – Fue muy costoso, no quería a un negro o a un moreno en mi casa, así que conseguirlo blanco fue algo difícil, pero lo logre, incluso es atractivo. – lo tomo de la barbilla, encajando sus uñas en el hueso y haciendo a Jared saltar cuando sus ojos se encontraron brevemente con unos ojos claros que pronto se desviaron al suelo.  
  
─ ¿Por qué le compraste sin consultarme? ─ preguntó con desagrado, caminando hacia la persona que estaba de rodillas frente a su esposa ─ ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ─ agrego, dirigiéndose a los cabellos rubios oscuros que su cabeza agachada le deja ver.  
  
─ Oh, vamos, podemos llamarle como quieras... ─ ella agrego, mirando como Jared le acariciaba el cabello, viendo algunos moretones en su cuello y a lo largo de los anchos hombros. ─ Me dieron un recibo, quizás deberías verlo.  
  
Por supuesto, Jared aun esperaba respuesta de los labios gruesos que podía vislumbrar desde donde estaba agachado. Los miro fijamente, sosteniendo al esclavo de la barbilla para poder escucharle mejor, porque estaba seguro de que este intentaba decirle algo. La piel bajo sus dedos estaba erizada, y todo el cuerpo del esclavo había comenzado a temblar.  
  
Había algo en la forma en que temblaba, la forma en que sus ojos no se levantaban a mirarle y la forma en que sus manos se cerraba con fuerza en el suelo, que le llamo la atención, parecía tan vulnerable que... que causaba algo en él difícil de explicar.  
  
─ No tienes que tener miedo, ¿Cuál es tu nombre?  
  
Sabía que tenía la mirada de su esposa en su nuca y aun así, no le importaba.  
  
─ J─J─Jensen... ─ respondió, los labios temblándole mientras sus ojos se levantaban a Padalecki, este noto que el esclavo quería apartarlos, pero no le dejo, quería continuar contemplándolo.  
  
─ ¡Que curiosidad, nuestro nombre empieza con la misma letra! ─ contestó, un tono que no era común en él, no con desconocidos. ─ Mi nombre es Jared, mucho gusto.  
  
Quería ser gentil, mierda, ni siquiera sabía que reaccionaria así ante alguien vivo y sin derechos, nunca pensó que tendría un esclavo tampoco. Sabía que ahora era responsable de una vida extra y ese pensamiento lo hacía sentir extraño, fuera de sí mismo, pero percibir el miedo en este sujeto, la forma en la que temblaba y pronunciaba su nombre.  
  
¿Cómo eran elegidos estos esclavos?  
  
Realmente no quería la respuesta eso.  
  
─ Gracias, maestro. Gracias por aceptarme en su casa. ─ el hombre repentinamente jadeo, como si recordaba para lo que había sido adquirido y el protocolo que eso conllevaba.  
  
En sus ojos debió verse su sorpresa, porque Jensen ─en serio, curioso nombre─ ahora estaba con su frente tocando el suelo e intentando controlar el temblor de su cuerpo, su esposa decidió ese justo momento para bufar, lo que llamo su atención y le hizo caer en cuenta, que seguramente no lograría volver a captar la atención de ese hombre por hoy al menos.  
  
No con la mueca de molestia de su esposa.

Un mes después, se había acostumbrado a tener al esclavo que habían adquirido a su alrededor, él prefería llamarlo sirviente y después de varias peleas con su esposa, ambos habían acordado no adquirir otro y no tratarlo como si el joven no fuera nadie. Aunque Jared sospechaba que era mucho mayor que él.  
  
Jensen A. era un hombre de anchos hombros y piernas arqueadas, por su acento ronco cuando hablaba seguramente provenía de algún pueblo pequeño de Texas, era blanco –lo que era un lujo, porque no muchos esclavos tenían piel clara─ también tenía pecas y los ojos color aceituna más oscuros que Jared hubieran visto jamás. Cuando sonreía gentilmente se le arrugaban las patas de gallo debajo de los ojos, y cuando se notaba concentrado, la boca se le torcía en una mueca pensativa.  
  
Cortese había pensado que sería divertido ponerle una típica ropa de sirvienta anticuado que había conseguido en un Sex─shop online bajo la categoría de “Modas viejas”. Ella lo había hecho con ganas de burlarse del hombre sin derechos, y lo único que había traído como consecuencia, era terminar de perder a Jared Padalecki.  
  
Sí, porque nunca en su vida nada lo había encendido como ver a Jensen pasearse por la casa con una minifalda, medias trasparentes hasta la mitad del muslo, y tacones altos que al sirviente le había costado asimilar, más de una vez yéndose al suelo con una bandeja cargada. La parte superior era bastante ridícula, con los hombros anchos de Jensen y el torso bastante trabajado, lo sexy que tendría en un cuerpo delgado cruzaba la línea de lo absurdo al verse estirada casi hasta el límite sobre Jensen. Eso último era compensado cuando Jensen A. se inclinaba a recoger algo y las bragas azul cielo se vislumbraban, tenían faralaos de encaje y le quedaban algo ajustadas por como apretaban sus glúteos, pero era todo en lo que Jared podía pensar mientras se masturbaba en la ducha.  
  
Constantemente, había tenido que luchar por no ponerlo contra la pared y follarselo hasta dejarlo mudo de tanto que planeaba hacerlo gritar. Muchas veces había estado a punto, en especial cuando Genevieve había insistido en que Jensen A. debía bañarlo a él, porque muchos de los esclavos que tenía su padre hacían lo mismo.  
  
Había sido bastante vergonzoso tener erecciones mientras la esponja que era sostenida por la mano del sirviente frotaba sus hombros o su torso o sus muslos.  
  
Mientras pensaba en todo eso, azoto la puerta de entrada a la casa enfadado, no solo por lo que había dejado que se convirtiera su vida, que él había planeado muy diferente desde que era un niño, sino porque realmente odiaba las fiestas de gala a las que a Genevieve le gustaba ir con sus amigas, solo para presumir de lo último que había adquirido y a las que él se veía obligado asistir.  
  
Estaba casando, y sin ganas de salir un Viernes por la noche de Gauntlet Helm –su hogar─, quería tirarse en el sillón y quedarse dormido viendo el TCM o el boxeo de robots, o quizás solo dejarlo en el canal de servicios sexuales para que cuando Cortese regresara le echara la bronca.  
  
Se dirigió a la sala con paso cansado, escuchando a Genevieve hablar en el piso inferior, seguro estaba en la habitación que había convertido en su closet personal y donde guardaba todo lo que se compraba; ella era una importante Socialité, por lo que no se le tenía permitido presentarse en público con la misma ropa dos veces. La suave y animada voz de su esposa se dejó de escuchar tan pronto el piso el salón, y escucho sus pisadas apresuradas a asomarse por el balcón de la escalera que daba a la entrada de la casa, desde la posición de la mujer, solo podía ver la parte inferior de Jared y su espalda.  
  
─ ¿Cariño? – pregunto, toda voz suave y melosa.  
  
─ Si, amor, soy yo... ─ contesto con voz pausada, calmada, al menos su respiración lo estaba hasta que la visión de un pecoso y firme trasero apareció ante él. Mierda, nunca se acostumbraría a esto.  
  
¿Qué era lo que estaba pasando con él...? ¿Qué?, en estos momentos realmente consideraba que había perdido la razón en algún momento y no se había dado cuenta, ¿Por qué que más podía ser? ¿Por qué demonios su cuerpo, con ligeros estremecimientos empezaba a excitarse con aquella pequeña visión?, sí él consideraba aquellas personas que abusaban sexualmente de sus esclavos como una de las cosas más despreciables que alguien ¡Quien fuera!, pudiera hacer…  
  
Pero el encaje, sumamente delicado que terminaba en la parte superior del muslo de Jensen, delineaba perfectamente la forma de sus piernas, su firmeza, su color blanco salpicado por pequeñas pecas que no llevaban un patrón en específico le volvían loco, más de lo que algunas vez las propias y femeninas piernas de su esposa habían hecho.  
  
Su esposa, estaba casado, se suponía que era alguien que respetaba esa clase de cosas, así como no estaba de acuerdo en esclavizar a sus deseos a alguien y mucho menos usarle como un juguete sexual personal, tampoco lo estaba con la infidelidad, más había sido claro con Genevieve antes de casarse, había dejado claro que aquello era imperdonable para él.  
  
¿Entonces porque soñaba con esos muslos blancos, alrededor de su piel morena? Incluso con la forma en que Jensen le sonríe levemente cuando él le compra un par de kilos de uvas para él, solo porque noto la forma en que las miraba una tarde que Genevieve las comía frente al televisor.  
  
No sabe que sucede con él, no sabe si la excentricidad de su esposa y la falta de lógica y cordura de medio mundo ha empezado a afectarle, no lo sabe, pero ahora, su respiración esta agitada y no puede evitar preguntarse mientras mira a Jensen sí su trasero será tan firme como se ve.  
  
─ Jensen. – le llama, lamiendo sus labios y controlando su respiración mientras avanza al sirviente que se gira a él, dándole la bienvenida a casa con una sonrisa. – Te ves más animado hoy, ¿Cómo van las cosas de la casa? – sabía que tenían una casa enorme y que limpiarla siempre había requerido de muchas personas, pero como castigo a su esposa, había despedido a todo el personal, si ella quería un esclavo, pues tendría uno y ni un sirviente más.  
  
Los ojos de Jensen parecen algo asustados cuando se voltean, pero la tranquilidad llega a ellos como una leve ola cuando nota quien es y eso le llama la atención de formas que no, no puede explicar.  
  
─ Mi... Mi señor, bien... todo bien ─ murmuro, sus dedos se ciernen sobre la escoba que sostiene y sus ojos le miran nerviosamente, pero sin apartar la vista de él.  
  
─ Eso me alivia. ─ suspira, desanudando su corbata sin apartar su mirada lujuriosa del sirviente que se ha quedado paralizado. ─ ¿Hiciste la cena? ─ pregunta, acercándose al sillón de tres plazas y dejándose caer en el mientras se inclina a retirar sus zapatos.  
  
─ ¡Deja eso! Para algo tenemos un escla… Sirviente en casa. ─ Genevieve ha entrado en la sala de imprevisto, haciendo al rubio saltar de la impresión. ─ Quítale los zapatos. ─ se dirige fríamente al sirviente, tomando asiento al lado de Jared. ─ ¿Cuál crees que deba usar? ─ le pregunta, mostrándole dos collares, uno de perlas y otro de diamantes azules.  
  
─ No es necesario puedo hacerlo yo mismo ─ responde y sabe que para Jensen es confuso siempre tener que adivinar a cuál de los dos escuchar. Si a la fría, pero imponente mirada de su esposa o a su tono más suave, pero claramente directivo; pero no puede evitar querer poner unos límites a toda la situación humillante que Genevieve parece empeñada en querer poner sobre los hombros de Jensen ─ Perlas, se te ven mejor.  
  
─ ¿Para qué lo compramos? Si no vamos a usarlo. – ella le rebatió de inmediato, dándole la espalda para que él le colocara el collar, fue allí cuando noto que su esposa ya estaba vestida. – Deja que te los quite, así te perdono que no me acompañes hoy a la fiesta benéfica.  
  
─ No crees que hace bastante en esta casa, como para que tenga que desvestirnos. ─ agrega acariciando la piel de su esposa, no parece tan suave como la de Jensen y él pensamiento le desconcierta, mientras pone con cuidado las perlas en cuello ajeno. ─ Pensé que habías comprendido, que odio esas cosas, las personas solo van a presumir que tanto tienen, mientras, supuestamente ayudan a los otros y otras.  
  
─ ¿Ves? Es que eres como uno de esos abolicionistas, no dejes que Morgan te escuche hablar de esto en la empresa, porque te echan a la calle de inmediato. ¡Y tú! ¿No me escuchaste? ¡Quítate los zapatos ahora! Es que es hasta defectuoso. – mascullo, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose a su habitación nuevamente con paso ligero.  
  
La observo marcharse detenidamente, llevando después su mirada hacia Jensen que se arrodillaba y tomaba con cuidado sus pies.  
  
─ No tienes que hacer esto... ─ le dice, levemente.  
  
─ Es mi trabajo, es para lo que estoy aquí, mi señor. ─ respondió con suavidad, retirando los zapatos de Padalecki con suavidad, sin apenas tocarle. ─ ¿Quiere que le quite el resto de la ropa? Y con respecto a la cena, si, prepare Escalibada y Salmón.  
  
─ Esa es mi comida de playa favorita, muchas gracias. ─ le contesto igual de suave, casi como si fuera un momento solo de ellos. ─ Y no, en serio puedo hacerlo yo, Jensen.  
  
─ Señor me confunde... me confunde tanto... ─ suspiro Jensen, alejándose de su dueño para ponerse de pie nuevamente, con los zapatos en la mano. ─ ¿Quiere que le sirva la cena? Puedo traérselo acá si lo desea, de esa forma no tiene que moverse.  
  
Jared le miro con una sonrisa, sabía que no era el momento de hablar sobre lo que Jensen le había susurrado, no con Genevieve arriba, claramente de mal humor, así que por ahora, solo hizo eso, sonreírle.  
  
─ Si puedes traerlo aquí está bien... sino iré a la mesa.  
  
Vio la expresión dolida de Jensen, que seguramente estaba aún más confundido al ver que tenía que elegir entre dos opciones.  
  
─ Decide tú Jensen, lo que te quede más fácil a ti. ─ agregó.  
  
Hace unos diez años, cuando solo tenía veintidós, había sido Jensen Ackles. Ahora era solo Jensen A. La "A" era de su división de esclavo, era blanco, por lo que era especial, no había muchos esclavos blancos la verdad, la mayoría que habían sido convertidos, usando sus deudas y crímenes para volverlos en seres que no pertenecían a ningún lado, meras criaturas sin derechos, en un escalón más bajo que los animales domésticos.  
  
Había sido movido de granja en granja por diez años hasta que había llegado a Nebraska, de allí le habían convertido en un esclavo de catálogo y días después le habían vendido. Había perdido su identidad, su dignidad y su orgullo, se había convertido en una criatura sumisa y completamente doméstica, entrenada para servir.  
  
Pero esta casa, desde el día uno le había confundido.  
  
Mientas servía el salmón en un plato y la escalibada en otro, pensaba en como Jared Padalecki era el amo que podía haberle tocado. Iba en contra de todo lo que le habían metido en la cabeza en diez años, para empezar, usaba su nombre real y eso le hacía sentir vivo.  
  
Lo más fácil sería llevar la comida al comedor y traer a su amo allí, eran menos metros que recorrer, pero joder, no podía, tenía a su amo estresado y cansado y debía complacerlo, mantenerlo feliz.  
  
No puede describir lo que sintió cuando observo a Jared sentado en la mesa del comedor, con una sonrisa ligera en su rostro, mientras ojeaba una de esas revistas que siempre le llegan de todas partes, le tomo un segundo comprender, que Jared se dio cuenta que debía cargar todo hasta el sofá y que eso era demasiado.  
  
─ Señor.─ susurro, dejando los platos frente a Jared. – Disculpe que no haya hecho la mesa… ─ bajo su cabeza, retirándose lentamente a la cocina sin dejar que Padalecki le respondiera, se apresuró a recoger todo lo que Jared usualmente necesitaba para cenar.  
  
Camino hasta la mesa, dejando todo acomodado perfectamente para que Jared pudiera comer cómodamente.  
  
─ ¿Qué quiere para beber, amo?  
  
─ Algo del vino de anoche estaría bien, Jensen. ─ comento mirándole con atención. ─ Hey, Jensen, recuerda que me gusta que me mires a los ojos cuando me hablas ¿Si?  
  
─ Sí, señor. ─ cuando lo hizo, se notaba lo mucho que quería apartar la mirada de él, porque le temblaba el labio inferior. ─ Le traeré el vino. ─ anuncio con voz trémula, retirándose lentamente hasta que Padalecki le perdió de vista.  
  
Le gustaba hacer esto lo más normal posible, darle a Jensen una comodidad que seguramente no había tenido en mucho tiempo, hacerle sentir como que este era su hogar también y lo hacía inconscientemente, intentando darle algo de paz a lo que parecía un alma torturada.  
  
Comenzó a comer haciendo un pequeño sonidito de gusto, le gustaba admitir, al menos para sí mismo que no había comido nada tan delicioso desde hace mucho, mucho tiempo como lo era la comida de Jensen, exquisita.  
  
─ ¿Cual auto te llevaras? ─ le pregunto a su esposa, que entro a la habitación con un vestido nuevo y claramente elegante.  
  
─ El Chrysler, ¿Esta delicioso? Es buen cocinero, mejor que el que teníamos antes... aunque, poner tanto peso sobre los hombros de una sola mascota... ─ sus manos acariciaron los hombros de Jared que seguían tensos de tanto estrés en el trabajo. ─... digo, ¿No crees que deberíamos buscarle una pareja? Ya que te empeñas en que sea un chico, entonces, busquémosle una chica.  
  
─ ¡No! ─ contesto con fuerza, su voz resonando en la habitación ─ No más esclavos, pensé que eso había quedado claro la última vez ¿Qué es lo que quieres? ¿Tener nuestra casa llena de personas privadas de su vida?  
  
─ ¡Es lo que todo el mundo tiene! ¡Es lo que deberíamos tener nosotros también! ─ ella no se dejó intimidar por su fuerte voz, no, hace tiempo que le había perdido el miedo, además, Jared nunca le había hecho daño.  
  
─ No me importa lo que todo el mundo tiene, no me importa lo que tú quieras tener. ─ le respondió, dejando su tenedor sobre la mesa. ─ Entiende, que esto, la esclavitud para mi está mal y si acepte conservar a Jensen bajo mi apellido, es porque de ninguna manera volveré a dejar que entre al mercado, como si fuera una pieza más, mas eso no significa que lo vaya a hacer una y otra vez, es mi última palabra.  
  
─ ¡Eres insufrible! ─ Jared esperaba la bofetada y por eso sostuvo la pequeña mano a tiempo, soltándola para que Genevieve se fuera echa una completa fiera, azotando la puerta al salir de la casa.  
  
Jared suspira, este tema está realmente volviéndose una molestia, un dolor de cabeza constante que no sabe cómo resolver, pero no será dándole lo que quiere, ¡Oh no!, por una vez en esta vida esa mujer deberá aprender a respetar su opinión.  
  
─ Jensen. ─ llamo con voz más tranquila.  
  
El esclavo estaba de pie en la entrada a la cocina, sosteniendo la botella de vino y esperando una orden, seguramente había escuchado todo el asunto y ahora, aunque Jared no sabía que estaría pasando por su cabeza después de lo que había dicho.  
  
─ No quiero que pienses que no estoy feliz con que estés aquí Jensen, es solo que todo esto, de que le quiten su vida a alguien es muy injusto ¿Sabes? ─ comentó, tomando los cubiertos y empezando a comer de nuevo. ─ Podrías alistarme unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, por favor.  
  
─ Sí, señor... ─ Jensen dejo el vino en la mesa, y comenzó a dirigirse a la cocina, antes de detenerse. ─ ¿señor? ¿Puedo decir algo que podría sonar algo atrevido?  
  
─ Sí, Jensen, sí puedes. ─ contesto con sorpresa.  
  
─ No creo que debería hablar así sobre... sobre nosotros. Fuimos formados para servir y servir es lo que nos hace ser quien somos. Si no está complacido con mis servicios, entonces debería dejarme regresar al mercado, así podría buscar otro que le sirviera mejor de lo que yo puedo servirlo. ─ los ojos de Jensen estuvieron conectados a los suyos todo el tiempo, pese a que se notaba el enorme esfuerzo que hacía para mantenerlo así. ─ Lamento todos los problemas que he causado con su esposa.  
  
─ Jensen, ven aquí. ─ el esclavo obedeció caminando lentamente hasta que estuvo a un lado de su señor, arrodillándose en el mismo momento en que Jared acariciaba su mejilla. ─ No voy a dejarte salir al mercado, porque estoy muy contento con cada cosa que haces, ¿Escuchaste?, además no quiero que vuelvas a pasar por un proceso de compra, como le dije a Genevieve hace unos minutos, tienes mis apellidos, lo que quiere decir que apareces como… ─ pensó en cómo decirlo, de manera que no le hiciera sentir nauseas, pero sabía que solo había una forma, que quizás a Jensen si le gustaría. ─ …mi propiedad y solo mía, así que no... No entraras al mercado de nuevo y no comprare a nadie más, ¿Esta bien?  
  
─ Maestro, estoy muy agradecido con la vida que me ha dado en esta casa, pero no quiero que pelee con su esposa por mí. No quiero causarle ningún problema, amo. – Jensen susurro, destrozando a Jared en pedazos muy pequeños cuando se apoyó en el toque en su mejilla, cerrando su ojos, esas pestañas muy largas tocando sus pecosos pómulos.  
  
─ Ella y yo... ya peleábamos sobre este tema mucho antes de que estuvieras aquí y por lo tanto, eso no es tu culpa. ─ se le quedo mirando, los ojos de Jensen cerrados y su respiración suave, le llevaron a inclinarse y dejar un beso en su frente, uno leve, que sacudió el cuerpo ajeno.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no le gustan los esclavos, amo? Hacemos la vida de nuestros dueños mucho más fácil, no tienen que pagar impuestos por nosotros, no tienen por qué tratarnos como si fuéramos personas... ni siquiera tiene que notarnos...  
  
─ Porque creo que ustedes también tienen derecho a vivir sus vidas, ¿Quién eras antes de esto, Jensen? ¿Cómo terminaste aquí? ¿Fue decisión propia?  
  
Observo los ojos de Jensen llenarse de lágrimas que no derramo, nada saliendo de su boca más que un suave "amo", tembloroso con una voz que prometía llenarse de llanto si llegaba a pronunciar una palabra en voz alta.  
  
─ Hey. – se levantó de la silla, arrodillándose a la altura de Jensen. ─ Lo siento, está bien, no tienes que decírmelo sí es demasiado doloroso. ─ limpio las lágrimas que rebeldes, bajaron por las pálidas mejillas. ─ Está bien, todo está bien.  
  
─ Lo siento, amo. – sollozo, y Jared tuvo que abrazarlo, porque era lo que haría por cualquier humano, bueno, casi cualquier humano.  
  
Era extraño, Jensen realmente lograba hacerle una persona distinta, más expresiva, más protectora, más humana.  
  
─ Está bien ¿Qué tal si comes conmigo en la mesa? ¿Sí?  
  
─ Maestro, no... – Jensen se quejó, haciendo un puchero cuando Jared se separó un poco. ─... ¿Puedo comer en el piso?  
  
─ ¿Que? , claro que no. – rebatió indignado. ─ Anda come conmigo en la mesa, será nuestro secreto ¿Sí?  
  
─ Puede que lo niegue, pero le gusta que lo obedezcan, amo. – la risita de Jensen lo hace ver aún más adorable que nunca, porque tiene los ojos centelleando con las lágrimas y las mejillas con un rastro de humedad.

Es temprano para llegar a casa, pero una semana después de la pelea con Genevieve en el comedor, la mujer no se ha dejado ver por casa, de hecho, se ha ido a Paris a gastarse las tarjetas de crédito que entre él y su padre le han regalado a lo largo de tres años. Hoy ha sido especialmente exhausto, por lo que cuando llega a casa, lo hace desnudándose, dejando la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y los escalones, siente que va a caerse muerto, porque necesita a su esposa, a alguien con quien hablar que no quiera complacerle en todo. Alguien que le escuche.  
  
Aunque parezca increíble, Genevieve es una experta en hacerle olvidar el trabajo cuando esta de buenas y Jensen no está en la misma habitación. Parece increíble, pero cuando acepto darle el capricho de tener a Jensen –y medito muy bien los motivos por los cuales liberar a un esclavo era sentenciarlo a una vida de trabajo duro, porque ningún esclavo sobrevivía la semana, al menos que fuera verdaderamente bueno en algo, cuando una familia lo devolvía al mercado─, no esperaba que su esposa se convirtiera en una frívola portadora.  
  
Para ella, Jensen estaba por debajo de sus diamantes y muy por debajo de los calcetines que ahora Jared tiraba en la cama antes de caminar hacia el baño.  
  
Abrió la puerta corrediza y de inmediato se congelo.  
  
─…esclavo, pequeño esclavo… algún día serás libre, cuando la muerta venga en tu búsqueda, y entonces… entonces serás libre… ─ no era la primera vez que escuchaba la macabra tonada siendo interpretada por Jensen mientras limpiaba.  
  
─ Jensen... ¡Hey! ─ realmente sabe que no fue lo más inteligente que pudo decir en ese momento, por dios que lo sabe, pero estaba ligeramente conmocionado por la melodía que salía de esos gruesos labios y bueno, por esto, por verse desnudo enfrente del hombre que había protagonizado sus sueños desde hace un par de semanas.  
  
No estaba cerca a la primera vez que se había desnudado ante el esclavo, por dios, cuando Genevieve estaba cerca Jensen era quien le frotaba la espalda y los pies en el baño, pero cuando habían conectado, ahora era difícil estar desnudo frente a él; todo parecía inocente cuando se refería al esclavo que ahora se ponía de pie, sus labios abiertos ligeramente en una mueca de sorpresa.  
  
─ Amo, está en casa... bienvenido. ─ Jensen sonrió, aunque sus ojos seguían desviándose hacia abajo, admirando el cuerpo de su maestro que estaba tan desnudo como él la primera vez que lo habían tirado al suelo sucio de la granja a la que había ido a parar cuando su humanidad había sido comprometida. ─ ¿Va a tomar un baño? Se lo preparare de inmediato.  
  
─ Oh, sí, sí. ─ respondió sonrojado, esperando que su cuerpo no decidiera reaccionar a la manera en que los ojos verdes de Jensen le recorrían, porque lo había notado, la forma en que ligeramente se iban hacia abajo. ─ No sabía que estabas en esta parte de la casa, por eso... por eso me desnude.  
  
─ Esta bien, amo, tiene derecho a hacer lo que le plazca en la casa. ─ Jensen se inclinó sobre los utensilios de limpieza que estaba utilizando con el inodoro y antes de que Padalecki consiguiera decir algo más que babosadas, tenía todo en su lugar, la tina se estaba llenando de agua tibia, el olor a las sales de baño inundando el espacio que ambos ocupaban.  
  
─ Claro... ─ responde nervioso, mientras observa a Jensen inclinarse sobre la tina, dejando que el fino encaje vuelva a dejarse ver, acariciando cada una de sus piernas y captando su atención de inmediato. ─ Jensen prueba con tu mano si está caliente. ─ le dice, no lo piensa realmente, solo quiero que se incline más y le deje ver un poco más de su cuerpo.  
  
“Solo un poco”, piensa de nuevo, como si ocupara asegurarse de aquello.  
  
Lo hace, dejando ver un poco debajo de la falda que aún le parece la cosa más ridícula que había visto en años, al menos desde que había ido a la universidad y le había tocado ver esas “tonterías” que le descentraban de sus estudios.  
  
La falda se alza, quedando por encima de esos glúteos cubiertos por la ropa interior femenina; unas bragas aguamarina que lastiman la piel allí donde se encajan fieramente, ¿y cómo puede tener esas cosas puestas todo el día? ¿Y porque diablos él está teniendo una erección más que evidente con solo verlas?  
  
Sabía que le hacía falta su esposa, sabía que desde que habían discrepado tan fuertemente ese día, no había si quiera hablado, pero decir que la excitación por Jensen, era solo falta de sexo sería mentir, porque la verdad es que aquel hombre le había llamado la atención desde la primera vez que le había visto, por eso no se sorprendió cuando su mano acaricio sus glúteos levemente.  
  
La reacción de Jensen fue inmediata, se incorporó de inmediato, sonrojándose hasta la coronilla, incluso sus orejas estaban sumamente rojas por lo que Padalecki podía observar, pero no se detuvo de tocarle un poco más extendiendo toda su mano. Estaba tan caliente y Jensen, Jensen era tan hermoso y jodidamente caliente.  
  
─ ¿Maestro... quiere... quiere que lo satisfaga sexualmente? ─ Jensen cuestiono, dejándose tocar por debajo de la falda por las manos de su dueño, ni siquiera tenía miedo de esto, no cuando sabía lo mucho que Jared había dado por él.  
  
No contesto, sí lo hacía, se daría cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se detendría y no quería, no quería, por ello, empezó a dejar besos en el cuello ajeno, mientras se pegaba más a ese firme cuerpo, que se dejaba llevar lentamente, hasta que ambos quedaron pegados contra la pared.  
  
─ Dios, eres tan firme. ─ al fin dijo algo, pero no era nada que no tuviera que ver con ese pecador cuerpo.  
  
Metió sus manos por debajo de la ropa, llegando a tocar esa piel pálida y pecosa, algo fría bajo sus manos calientes que se alimentaban con cada toque, llegando a tocar su definido abdomen, sintiendo a Jensen removerse entre ellos.  
  
─ Nadie me ha tocado nunca, amo. Nadie. ─ le aseguro esclavo entre sus brazos, moviendo su cuello para darle espacio a Jared hacer lo que le pareciera.  
  
Eso es en parte un balde de agua fría para él... es como si volviera a la realidad de un pronto a otro y llevara sus ojos asustados hacia Jensen, tomándole de sus mejillas y notando que tiene los ojos fuertemente cerrados.  
  
─ ¿Nunca has tenido nada en tu vida, Jen?  
  
Los ojos de Jensen no se abrieron, no, porque el recordaba a la última persona que le había tocado así, necesitándole y queriéndole, recordaba cómo le había susurrado que confiaba en él, antes de que se la llevaran de su lado. A esa persona que tanto había querido.  
  
Había tenido algo, pero lo había perdido. Y ahora, diez años después, sabía que no tenía nada más que esto que Jared le estaba ofreciendo.  
  
─ Amo, yo le tengo a usted... y a la señora.  
  
─ ¡¡Jensen!! ─ llamo preocupado, tomándole de los hombros con cuidado le sentó en el baño y acaricio sus mejillas. ─ Me refiero a algo sexualmente, Jen. ─ se quedó callado, viendo como el hombre frente a él aún se negaba a abrir los ojos, por lo que sentándose en el suelo le atrajo a sus brazos ─ Lo siento, dios, no sé qué me paso, no debería haberte tocado sin tu permiso, lo siento, Jen.  
  
─ Esta bien, amo... estoy aquí para complacerle. ─ sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de Jared cuando el mismo escapo de los brazos de su maestro en un gesto que consideraba atrevido. ─ Úseme como usted me necesite, jodame bien si es lo que quiere.  
  
─ También se trata de lo que tú quieras. ─ contesto avergonzado.  
  
─ Le quiero, amo. ─ Jensen sonrió, acariciando las mejillas de Padalecki con suavidad. ─ Le quiero, me gustaría agradecerle todo lo que ha hecho por mí, amo.  
  
─ Me gustas Jensen, esto se trata de algo más. ─ se acercó contra los labios ajenos, lamiéndolos un poco, antes de abrirlos con sus propios labios, en un movimiento que empezó lento pero provocador.  
  
Sintió a Jensen derretirse en sus brazos mientras este le abrazaba por los hombros, dejándose besar dulce y lentamente, ambos saboreándose, o al menos así era para Padalecki, que estaba disfrutando de los labios regordetes que se movían contra los suyos.  
  
Había olvidado que estaba desnudo, pero tenía su miembro conectado al suelo por un hilillo de líquido seminal; completamente excitado, pero sobre todo maravillado con la facilidad con la que esto se le daba; besar a Jensen, dándole un poco de amor que sabía este necesitaba. Quería abrazarle y sentarle sobre sus piernas y besarle un poco más.  
  
─ Amo... besa muy bien... ─ jadeo, mordiéndole el labio inferior.  
  
─ Mira quien lo dice... tus labios, son como dulce derretido contra los míos ─ contesto besándole un poco más, mientras atrae a Jensen a su cuerpo, de manera que su culo queda sobre su pollas, no puede evitarlo, quiere más piel, más jadeos, mas placer...¡Quiere todo de ese hombre!  
  
Lleva sus manos a su cabello y lo revuelve un poco, sus enormes manos bajando por la espalda que es tan fuerte como el resto de su cuerpo y cuando llega a la curvatura de su culo baja para apretar con ganas sus glúteos.  
  
Vuelve a meter sus manos por debajo de las bragas para poder sentirle mejor, esos redondos glúteos que le gustaría amasar por todo el jodido día. Termina con la espalda en el suelo y Jensen sentado sobre su regazo, meneando su cadera mientras se frota contra su abdomen.  
  
─ Amo, si, amo me siento bien... ─ Jensen murmuro entre besos, disfrutando del placer.  
  
─ ¿Si?, porque yo también, Jen. ─ empieza a empujar hacia arriba corresponder levemente el movimiento de Jensen, notando como las mejillas de ambos se llenan de rojo y la habitación de jadeos pequeños y continuos. ─ Me siento tan bien, eres tan cálido tan... tan ¡Oh Jen!  
  
Nunca pensó que Jensen tendría la clase de sensualidad que está demostrando ahora, frotándose entre su abdomen y la polla que se aprieta entre sus glúteos, a los que Jared ha dejado al descubierto al tirar la braga a un lado, logrando una fricción casi perfecta mientras ambos frotan.  
  
─ ¡Amo, amo, déjeme correr! ¡Amo quiero correrme, por favor! ¡Por favor, amo! ─ la boca de Jensen está abierta en una expresión de placer.  
  
Sospecha que Jensen fue entrenado para no venirse sin permiso ajeno y aunque no lo soporta, no por eso va a dejarle así con sus ojos verdes perdidos de placer y sus labios abriéndose y cerrándose, en busca de un placer que sabe, merece.  
  
─ Hazlo, Jen... termina, termina.  
  
El gemido estrangulado de Jensen es el aviso de su orgasmo, todo su cuerpo se retuerce sobre el suyo y pronto Padalecki es capaz de sentir a humedad de la corrida de Jensen a través de las bragas que esta tenia puesta.  
  
─ Amo, amo me hace sentir bien... amo, lo amo. Lo amo. ─ susurro, besando Jared lentamente. ─ Amo, déjeme succionarle hasta el orgasmo.  
  
Le toma de las mejillas, su respiración esta tan agitada como la de Jensen.  
  
─ ¿Me amas porque te dijeron que así era o es por ti...?  
  
No puede evitar preguntar, aún preocupado de que Jensen, no quiera realmente esto.  
  
─ Le amo, maestro. ─ fue la única respuesta que obtuvo de Jensen, que le sonrió, mas genuinamente de lo que había visto nunca.  
  
─ Jensen... ─ susurro, mientras sus cuerpos están tan cerca que solo puede cerrar los ojos levemente, su polla aún estaba dura, pero también la sensación de calidez de estar tan cerca de Jensen, es inexplicable. ─ Así cuando estemos así, dime Jay... por favor.  
  
─ Pero amo... ─ estaba confundido. ─ Siempre será mi amo, mi dueño. ─ le explico, frunciendo el ceño.  
  
─ Pero quiero escuchar ese diminutivo tan preciado para mí en tus labios. ─ le explico con una pequeña sonrisa incorporándose un poco y jadeando cuando al hacerlo su polla se rozó un poco más con el culo de Jensen. ─ Por favor, Jen.  
  
─ Amo, por favor, no me confunda más de lo que estoy... usted es tan confuso, un día me mira como si... me tuviera lastima, y al otro... como si... me deseara. No sé qué es lo que quiere que sea para usted, amo.  
  
─ No te tengo lástima y sí te deseo, solo quiero... ─ se quedó callado, quizás era cierto, era algo injusto con Jensen presionarle más y más, queriendo que muchos años de ser esto, se borraran de un pronto a otro, porque era cierto, había una parte de él que simplemente quería conocer al hombre debajo de todo aquello, porque le gustaba, por su corazón saltaba desbocado, porque... ¿Le quería?  
  
─ ¿Que quiere, maestro? ─ Jensen le incito a seguir, acomodando el cabello de Jared detrás de sus orejas.  
  
─ Te quiero a ti. ─ confeso en voz baja.


	2. Formando una Relación

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wuuuu!
> 
> Aquí otro capitulo, espero lo disfruten.
> 
> -Vanessa&Ibrahil

  
Se apoyó de la lavadora, jadeando mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza. Estaba haciendo algo que lo avergonzaba, porque coño, esto se sentía bien y era estúpido y pervertido, pero juntar sus caderas a la centrifugadora en marcha era un placer que podía considerar accidental, casi le recordaba a lo que él y el maestro habían hecho. Tenía sus ojos cerrados con fuerza, un sonrojo tenue en sus mejillas mientras se daba el placer que estaba prohibido, pero esto, esto era un roce continuo accidental, mierda. Sabía que no podía correrse sin el permiso de ninguno de sus dueños, pero se sentía tan bien hacerlo y recordar como Padalecki le había tocado por todas partes, aprovechándose de su cuerpo.  
  
─ Jensen, ¿Qué estás haciendo? ─ la voz divertida de su dueño, quien le había dado su apellido, le tomó por sorpresa.  
  
Se voltea sonrojado a verle y su respiración agitada se corta, Jared tiene una camiseta corta, pegada a su cuerpo que delinea a la perfección sus hombros, con una pantaloneta que hace lo propio por las piernas, el no debería admirar tan profundamente el cuerpo de su amo, pero si antes no podía sacarse de la cabeza la amabilidad y sonrisas de su dueño, ahora... Desde que le toco, mucho menos, podía alejar sus pensamientos de él. Mucho menos el calor... Se sentía siempre caliente desde la primera vez que le había tocado.  
  
─ Nada... ─murmuro sonrojado.  
  
─ No voy a ir a trabajar hoy, así que voy a almorzar aquí, ¿Qué planeas hacer para el almuerzo? Ahora que Gen ha regresado... ─ avanzo hasta donde Jensen estaba, apoyándose en la lavadora funcionando. ─ Me muero de hambre ya... ─ no le gustaba insinuarse, pero con Jensen había que ser bastante didáctico.  
  
─ Puedo preparar lo que usted guste, mi señor. ─ contesto sintiendo como Jared se ponía detrás de su cuerpo y le abrazaba de manera aquel su miembro quedo sobre sus glúteos, un suspiro de placer enorme abandonando sus labios.  
  
─ ¿Qué tal tu... algo de crema, frutas y miel? ─ susurro a su oído, empujando a Jensen, cuya cadera se apretó contra la lavadora de nuevo, su miembro atrapado en las bragas llenándose de su propio semen mientras soltaba un gemidito. ─ ¿Y nos encontramos en tu cuarto en una hora?  
  
─ Pero... Pero señor, la señora. ─ un estrangulado jadeo salió de nuevo de sus labios cuando Jared apretó sus pezones con fuerza.  
  
─ Jen, vamos, solo no tienes que hacer ruido... ─ se mordió sus labios. ─ Es una orden, Jensen, ¿Vas a desobedecerme? ─ estaba siendo rastrero, pero si quería tener a Jensen para el en su día libre, joder, daría todo porque eso funcionara.  
  
Realmente por un segundo se sorprendió así mismo y no era realmente solo por decir aquella pequeña y nada inocente orden, no, era por la sensación inexplicable que tomaba forma en su pecho, pensando en que Jensen dijera que no... A sus besos, a sus caricias, a su...  
  
─ Vamos Jen, por favor, por mí.  
  
─ Amo... ─ Jensen suspiro, no podía decirle que no a Padalecki, no cuando este había sido tan bueno con él, además, necesitaba obedecerle de ahora en adelante. ─ Por supuesto, maestro. Pero... mi habitación... la cama es muy pequeña. ─ señalo detrás de él, sorprendiendo a Jared.  
  
Este nunca se había preguntado donde dormía Jensen, pensó que Genevieve le había dado una de las habitaciones de invitados para que durmiera, pero cuando su vista se alzó, vio un montón de sabanas apiladas en una esquina, sucias, pero dobladas a la perfección, eran al menos tres que estaban allí, no lo suficiente para sobrevivir el frio de aquí abajo.  
Eso le sorprendió, porque no sabía que Jensen era forzado a dormir donde lavaba la ropa, con el olor a detergente pungiendo en el ambiente cerrado, sin ninguna ventana que abrir.  
  
El gemido de Jensen le recordó que aún le tenía contra la lavadora, y que el esclavo seguro había estado todo el rato que él había desviado su atención a punto de correrse.  
  
─ ¿Amo? ¿Amo Jared?  
  
Su cuerpo se sintió tan ligero y tranquilo, cuando escucho su nombre de sus labios, no sabe explicarlo pero solo se apretó un poco más a su firme cuerpo.  
  
─ Me gusta mi nombre en tus labios. ─ escondido su cara en su cuello.  
  
Pero no le dejo contestar, se separó luego de un segundo demasiado corto para ser real.  
  
─ Hay una habitación de invitados en el segundo piso, la cama no es muy grande. ─ lo explico como si se disculpara. ─ Pero es cálida y tiene un armario, será perfecta para ti.  
  
─ No tengo más ropa que esta, maestro. Soy un esclavo no tengo pertenencias. ─ Jensen explico, girándose a Jared, con las mejillas tan rojas que el rubor le llegaba por debajo de la barbilla y las orejas.  
  
─ No seas tonto... comprare algo para ti después y quiero que lo tengas ¿Esta bien? ─ repitió tomándole de la barbilla ─ ¿Si?  
  
─ Es bastante confuso, maestro. ─ jadeo, bajando su mirada al suelo, pero no queriendo alejarse de Jared, simplemente dejándose tocar, porque admitía que sí, tenía miedo de que Jared simplemente estuviera mintiendo y fuera solo un sucio humano más, pero también le hacía sentir seguro y querido, como en casa.  
  
─ Quizás pero la confusión te lleva a cosas nuevas cuando las superas, así que quizás, no es tan malo estar un poco confuso. ─ se separó un poco lo justo para llevar su mano donde sabía que Jensen estaba duro. ─ Mmmm Jen, también estas algo duro. ─ molestó y solo porque sus mejillas rojas, son adorables.  
  
─ Amo Jared... ─ jadeo, empujando sus caderas para buscar la fricción que necesitaba tanto, mordiendo su labio inferior. ─ Amo, por favor, no me torture.  
  
─ Jensen. ─ volteo su rostro con delicadeza, tomándole lo justo para dejar un casto beso en sus labios y dios, sabía tan bien, tan exquisito, no tenía palabras para explicar realmente lo que le llevo a atacar más esos labios, obligándoles a abrirse. ─ Jen, mi Jen...  
  
─ ¿Sirviente, has visto a Jared? No puedo encontrarlo por toda la casa. ─ la voz de Genevieve sonaba desde el tope de la escalera, un poco enfadada por no encontrar a su esposo por ninguna parte.  
  
─ Contéstale lo más normal que puedas, Jen. ─ le advierte Jared, bajando de sus labios a su cuello, en una serie de besos húmedos, que hacían aun así pequeños soniditos obscenos.  
  
─ Ama, no he visto al amo. ─ respondió con voz neutral, la frigidez en esta debía dolerle, pero tenía que reconocer que Jensen sinceramente no le gustaba nada Genevieve y que no tenía pensado en lo absoluto redimirse ante ella como ante él. ─ ¿Por qué no le busca en la sala de cine?  
  
─ Sí, sí, como sea. ─ gruño ella. ─ Que peste, viene de ahí abajo, limpia un poco maldición.  
  
─ ¡Genevieve! ─ Jared ladro, sin poder contenerse a hacerlo al ver como Jensen era acusado de algo que no tenía remedio.  
  
Se dio cuenta de su error muy tarde, separándose de Jensen y dejando que el esclavo se acomodara la ropa mientras el intentaba que no se viera muy obvio lo que había estado haciendo, en especial porque no tenía ropa interior y la erección en los shorts de hacer ejercicios era evidente.  
  
Mierda.  
  
─ ¡Jared! ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí abajo...?─ gruño ella, sus tacones escuchándose con fuerza mientras bajaba ─ ¿Por qué me mentiste pedazo de...? ─ se contuvo cuando diviso a su esposo, arqueando su ceja y mirando de uno a otro. ─ ¿Qué sucede aquí?  
  
─ ¿Qué ocurre aquí? ¿Cómo le dejas dormir en esas porquerías? ¡Son las sabanas viejas que usaba Harley para dormir en Navidad! ─ grito con furia, porque Harley había muerto hace un buen tiempo y él había guardado eso como un recuerdo de su viejo perro; pero era obvio que no solo era por eso que estaba furioso.  
  
Además, hacerse el caradura y enfrentar a Genevieve primero era una buena estrategia para que esta no se diera cuenta de sus jodidas andanzas, ¿Y qué coño estaba haciendo de todos modos? ¿Acosando a Jensen como todos los altos mandos de PNC hacían con sus esclavos y esclavas? ¿Violándolos hasta desgastarlos?  
  
─ Es un esclavo Jared, que tú quieras tratarle distinto, no quiere decir que yo tenga que hacerlo. ─ gruño la mujer llevando sus manos a sus caderas. ─ No todos tienen que pensar como tú y eso no nos hace malas personas, deja de juzgarme ¡Duerme ahí porque es lo que es...! ¡Lo que merece!  
  
─ Oh, eso es nutritivo viniendo de ti, ¿Qué es lo que tú te mereces entonces Genevieve? Vivir en esta casa, irte de compras con tus amigas, mientras yo soy quien hace todo el trabajo, ¿Cierto? ─ no quiso decirle eso, pero las cosas entre ambos habían estado tan forzadas en los últimos días que era imposible no hacerlo. ─ Cuando comiences a traer dinero a esta casa entonces te dejare decidir que puede o no Jensen hacer, porque hasta ahora, él ha probado ser más útil en mi vida que tú, satisfaciéndome donde lo necesito.  
  
La mujer apretó los labios con fuerza, hasta que parecían una pequeña pero firme línea, sus ojos estaban duros, tan expresivos de la indignación que sentía que Jared supo que aquello estaba a punto de irse, literalmente a la mierda.  
  
─ ¿Y tú crees realmente que yo no te traje nada? ¿Qué demonios crees que hizo mi apellido?, ganaste más de cinco contratos cuando te casaste conmigo Padalecki, así que deja de hablar estupideces y respétame, no me compares con esta basura.  
  
─ Tú solo aceleraste el proceso de ascenso de mi carrera e hiciste a mi padre feliz. ─ Jared gruño, pasando a un lado de Jensen que miraba asustado a ambos, manteniendo su mirada baja para no encontrarse con ninguna de las de sus amos. ─ Jensen recuerda que te di una orden.  
  
─ Ahora insinúas que este matrimonio solo fue un arreglo ¿No sientes nada por mi Jared? ─ le grito al hombre que subía las escaleras con fuerza ─ Responde, Padalecki.  
  
Pero no recibió respuesta alguna del alto ejecutivo, que simplemente siguió subiendo escalones, ignorándola como prefería hacer cuando estaba realmente enfadado. Y realmente, este asunto de tener un esclavo había abierto heridas que nunca habían existido entre los dos, demostrándole la clase de diferentes valores que manejaban.  
  
Era personas distintas, con prioridades distintas; y eso fue lo que la hizo girarse al esclavo que salto al verse notado por su ama. Quería golpearlo, pero no tenía las fuerzas ahora para hacerlo, ni siquiera para soltarle algo de veneno más que un sonido despectivo mientras se acercaba a las escaleras.  
  
Pareció cambiar de opinión cuando piso el primer escalón.  
  
─ Tocas a mi esposo de alguna manera y me asegurare de llamar a una granja para que envié a alguien aquí a castrarte.  
  
Soltó entonces una pequeña risa, como si la idea fuera lo más divertido que había salido de sus propios labios nunca y lo era, Jensen lo supo por el brillo en sus labios.

  
Como si las advertencias de Genevieve Cortese le hubieran entrado por un oído y salido por el otro, Jensen se encontraba sobre sus rodillas, chupando en su boca uno de los testículos de Padalecki que tenían un fuerte sabor a miel y sirope de fresas con el delicioso sabor de su piel, algo agrio y rudo, perfecto para un hombre del tamaño y porte de Jared Padalecki.  
  
Esta siempre había sido la peor parte en las granjas, succionar a un hombre al que no se le permitía ver a la cara, probar sus miembros que tenían un olor acre y rancio, forzado a aprender a hacer de todo, desde la más simple tarea sexual, a evitar tener un ataque de pánico si a su amo le daba por amarrarlo en el sótano y violárselo cuando quisiera.  
  
Los esclavos habían sido creados como instituciones que no debían cuidarse, no tenían salarios, no tenían necesidad de usar ropa o de dormir en camas, o de comer tres veces al día de su comida especial ─algo salado que parecía gachas de avena vieja─, no tenían por qué ser tratadas sus enfermedades a menos que fueran contagiosa y nadie preguntaba por ellos si morían.  
  
De todo lo que podía pasarle, a Jensen verdaderamente poco le importaba que le castraran, nunca tendría hijos ─no de nuevo─ y mucho menos tenía una hombría que demostrar; pero el miedo al dolor era lo que lo había hecho dudar.  
Pero sabiendo que no debería ser correcto... sabiendo que no era algo normal en lo que ellos y ellas deberían ser, no había podido decir que no a la sonrisa de Padalecki que parecía grabada a fuego en su cabeza, ¿Cómo negarse?, incluso a sus suaves manos y jadeos, ¿Cómo decir que no a su amo? ¿Como?  
  
Se había encontrado caminando firme hacia ahí, porque se trataba de su amo quien le esperaba, no era cualquier persona, no.  
  
Y ver el placer romper a Jared poco a poco lo hacía sentir satisfecho, excitado y completamente feliz por primera vez en diez años. Era una satisfacción increíble la que recibía al estar succionando con pasión ambos testículos, llenos de una carga que no quería liberar aun, por la expresión en su rostro.  
  
Alzo sus ojos cuando vio la mano de Jared moverse, tomando una fresa del pequeño bowl y frotando la punta de esta contra la entrada de su uretra, manchándola con el líquido que brotaba de esta sin cesar, antes de ofrecérsela al esclavo entre sus piernas.  
  
Sintió su boca ansiosa y no solo era por el fino bocado, sino por lo que tenía en su punta, el líquido blanco era tan dulce como la persona que era dueño y cuando mordió, dejando sus labios manchados de rojo y blanco, disfruto la mirada de lujuria que recibió de Jared.  
  
─ Jen, eres tan hermoso.  
  
─ Amo. ─ Jensen gimió, cerrando sus ojos y lamiendo sus labios, antes de abrirlos de nuevo, dejando que Jared viera la lujuria en ellos crecer. ─ Amo su sabor es único... me hace agua la boca.  
  
─ ¿Que me haces? ─ preguntó, su corazón latía distinto, era algo más lo que estaba sintiendo y muy probablemente aunque hasta ahora se percataba de ello, era algo que desde la primera vez que le había visto estaba ahí... a él quien era conocido por ser bastante frio Jensen había sacado su lado más cálido, el que casi nadie conocía, ni siquiera su esposa.  
  
─ Adorando su miembro, maestro. ─ respondió Jensen diligentemente, queriendo jadear de placer cuando dicho órgano brinco entre sus dedos, dejando salir una larga línea de líquido que resbalo hasta los redondos huevos que aún estaban llenos de saliva.  
  
Jared rio, Jensen no había entendido la pregunta pero en cierta forma era mejor que no lo hiciera, no quería confundirle, aún más cuando él estaba empezando a sentirse así, dudando de su matrimonio por aquellas gruesas y rudas pero cálidas manos.  
  
─ Eres tan cálido, la vida misma Jensen, eres como la vida, hermosa, anda chupa un poco más, por favor.  
  
Una vez más, se encontró cayendo en el placer sucio de recibir una mamada que no debería estar recibiendo por parte de él, jadeando cuando la boca de Jensen le tomo hasta el final, hasta que su nariz estaba enterrada en sus cortos vellos púbicos, los ojos de Jensen llenos de lágrimas mientras movía su cabeza circularmente, su lengua jugando con las gruesas venas que estaban a su alcance, mientras la entrada de su garganta se cerraba y abría acariciando salvajemente su glande.  
  
No podía más que suspirar cortadamente, sintiendo el aire abandonar sus pulmones y volver a entrar en cada movimiento que Jensen hacía con sus labios.  
  
─ Oh Jen. ─ le gustaba el diminutivo y había empezado a usarlo en momentos así, donde sentía que podía hundirse en los ojos ajenos una y otra vez, quizás como lo hacía en su boca.  
  
Porque si, había empezado a moverse aunque lento constante, disfrutando de las caridad ajenas.  
  
¿Cómo había llegado a esto? A disfrutar algo que había criticado, quizás porque Jensen en su traje de sirvienta de los noventa lo enloqueció en secreto cuando se lo vio puesto la primera vez, o porque estaba tan necesitado como para dejar de lado lo poco que sentía por Genevieve y volcarse en la única persona que no tenía nada que ver con su trabajo.  
Porque Jensen le aliviaba la presión, le hacía sentir libre de estrés y más que feliz, ahora, había descubierto que si estaba bien con él, tenerlo sobre sus rodillas no era tan malo.  
  
Sintió a Jensen ahogarse y retirarse muy lentamente, la saliva desparramándose sobre sus muslos cuando lo hizo. Nunca había tenido oportunidad de ver su polla así, casi purpura de tanta succión, el glande hinchado y listo para disparar, las venas brotándose por los costados. Vio como Jensen tragaba y lamia sus labios, antes de enterrar su nariz en su entrepierna y succionar una vena que sobresalía más que las otras, seguramente sintiendo el pulso en ella con su lengua.  
  
Pero no solo era algo sexual, había más... había algo más que entre la nube del placer no podía ponerle nombre, bueno, realmente ni siquiera totalmente en sus cinco sentidos, comprendía lo que se formaba en su pecho cuando sentía los ojos verdes mirándole o escuchaba su ronca y gruesa voz llamarle por su nombre.  
  
─ Jen... lame más ahí, más.  
  
El esclavo obedeció, lamiendo todo el camino trazado por la vena, hasta que llegar al glande, dejando que sus dientes lo rozaran antes de volver a abajo y repetir el movimiento.  
  
Padalecki estaba terriblemente cerca de tener un orgasmo, y agarrar las sabanas bajo él era lo más sabio que podía hacer para no poder el control de sus acciones, que parecían querer volverse imprudentes y hacerle cometer un acto violento con tal de correrse. Aunque, por más que quisiera llegar, sabía que el orgasmo le había tardado en llegar porque su mente continuaba desviándose de los labios de Jensen.  
  
¿Jensen quería esto....?, Si quiera ¿Lo disfrutaba? Era realmente difícil de definir, porque realmente preguntar nunca calmaba sus dudas, por el contrario, solo le preocupaba que Jensen estuviera programado para contestar según sus deseos, él no quería eso, no quería al autómata ¡Quería a...!  
  
¿Quería a Jensen?  
  
─ Amo... ─ el esclavo jadeo, tomando a Jared entre sus manos, esa enorme polla que resaltaba jugosamente de todo su asombroso cuerpo. ─ Voy a hacer que se corra.... ─ susurro, antes de lanzarse a ello, esta vez sin darle a Jared oportunidad alguna de negarse a ser el quien obedeciera.  
  
Aun así sus labios lograron formular un sonido de queja que fue dejado de lado por Jensen, porque podía ver en los ojos de Padalecki el placer de sus caricias, explotando luego en su lengua, manchando sus labios completamente.  
  
─ Córrete Jen... Termina para mí. ─ le dijo Jared cuando su boca estaba llena de su semen.  
  
Le escucho jadear, cerrar los ojos con fuerza y luego simplemente dejarse ir, una expresión de paz en su rostro mientras succionaba lo último que salía de su dueño. Jadeo con placer extremo al ver la entrega de Jensen y saber que se había corrido con solo su orden, manchando sus bragas.  
  
─ Gracias amo, por darme placer. ─ dijo como lo había hecho ya una vez.  
  
─ ¿Por qué eres tan hermoso? ─ le preguntó, acariciando la mejilla de Jensen para traerle de nuevo hacia su cuerpo, de manera que este se sentó en su regazo, viéndose tan vulnerable que no pudo más que abrazarle.  
  
─ Amo... no soy hermoso. ─ replico Jensen avergonzado por lo que escuchaba, ¿Qué tanta suerte se podía tener al tener a un hombre como ese loco por él? O al menos eso es lo que aparentaba Padalecki, que le adoraba con una pasión manchada de inseguridades.  
  
La mano cálida y gruesa de Jared acaricio su rostro, en realidad, apenas estaba tocándolo y Jensen se sentía sonrojar ─ Me encantas Jen y si lo eres, no sabes cuánto.  
  
─ Gracias, amo. Por usarme como debería. ─ Jensen asintió, sin saber muy bien lo que sus palabras habían provocado en Jared que se había puesto rígido.  
  
Se puso de pie de inmediato, acomodando sus ropas con rapidez, se sentía tan sucio de pronto, su corazón había dejado de latir como hace un segundo, ahora era lento, agónico... ¡Culposo! , ¿Que estaba haciendo? ¿Usando a un ser humano para su beneficio sin saber realmente si quería o no?  
  
─ Maestro Jared, ¿Hay algo más en lo que pueda complacerle? ─ se pregunta el mismo donde quedo aquel hombre con valores decentes que prefería mirar a otro lado cuando alguien le necesitaba, aunque quisiera ayudar.  
  
No pudo responder la pregunta de Jensen, puesto que salió de la habitación de invitados sin darle más que la espalda al esclavo que ahora se encontraba tan confundido como antes, por no entender aun como pensaba su nuevo maestro.  
Camino por los ostentosos pasillos con algo de miedo, porque no quería regresar donde Gen, no quería escuchar su voz o sentir sus suaves manos sobre su cuerpo, no, quería mirar a Jensen y quizás buscar hacerle sonreír ¿Así que...en qué demonios se había convertido su vida?

 

Se despertó unos días después bañado en sudor, a su lado podía escuchar una voz hablando en susurros, el tono de esa voz no sonaba para nada feliz, más bien apresurada y algo enfadada mientras susurraba con violencia. Intento abrir sus ojos para ver que sucedía, pero no consiguió hacerlo, fue allí cuando noto que algo estaba mal con su cuerpo.

Le dolían los brazos y las piernas, lo comprobó cuando intento moverse. No podía abrir los ojos porque la habitación estaba iluminada y era como si la luz le quemara las pupilas sacándole lágrimas que resbalaron por sus grandes mejillas. La habitación se sentía como un sauna, y le tomo unos segundos extras darse cuenta de que la fuente de calor era el mismo.  
  
Se quejó, sabiendo que el resfriado que su secretaria había tenido el día anterior, había sido contagioso y de que en definitiva, estaba enfermo. No se podía mover de la molestia y se sentía desorientado.  
  
Intento moverse de nuevo, sintiendo manos frías tocar su rostro antes de que dos pastillas fueran empujadas a través de sus labios resecos y luego alguien le empujara el cuello hacia arriba para poder beber. ─ Gen... ─ llamo, la garganta le ardía cuando intento hablar, pero las manos que ahora manipulaban un paño húmedo para colocárselo en la frente no eran de ellas.  
  
Pese a lo que cualquiera pudiera pensar por su enorme cuerpo, era una persona que se enfermaba con facilidad, su organismo lo llevaba siempre tan mal que quedaba en cama, aunque para otras personas fuera algo simple de superar. Aún recuerda la preocupación en los ojos cafés de su padre, por tener un heredero que algún momento el catálogo de débil, pero su madre había puesto mucho empeño en que el mejorara, cada vez e incluso el aprendió a cuidar de sí.  
  
Tenía mucho tiempo que no se enfermaba así.  
  
─ ¿Jensen? ─ Probo de nuevo, su voz apenas un murmullo. ─ ¿Eres tú?  
  
─ Si, amo. ─ La voz del esclavo le hizo relajarse en la cama, sintiendo otro paño húmedo bajar por su cuello hacia su pecho, se sentía refrescante sobre su cuerpo lleno de sudor y fiebre. ─ Amo, estará bien, el doctor vino a verle y en unas horas volverá con los resultados. ─ anuncio el sirviente.  
  
Desde afuera, Jared lucia tan espantoso como se sentía. Tenía bolsas debajo de los ojos de una mal noche de sueño, y a estas se sumaban su rostro enrojecido por la fiebre y el calor que lo quemaba y consumía por dentro. El cabello lo tenía como si acabara de darse una ducha, empapado hasta la última hebra e igual estaba su cuerpo el cual Jensen había tenido que desnudar, apartando la sabana y reemplazándola por una de seda que no le haría calentarse más.  
  
─ Solo es un resfriado. ─ se queja, le duele cuando habla, su garganta seca y lastimado hacen incluso que su voz se escuche distinta. ─ ¿Dónde esta Genevieve?  
  
─ Abajo, haciéndole el desayuno, mi amo. Me dejo cuidándole, parecía muy preocupada por su estado, mi señor. ─ pero no solo era ella la que estaba preocupada por él, podía escuchar como a Jensen también le preocupaba su estado.  
  
No sabía cómo responder a eso, porque las últimas semanas sino peleaban él se pasaba dudando una y otra vez de lo que sentía por ella, así que... ¿Cómo responder a eso? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en lo que más odiaba?  
  
─ Jensen, lo siento...  
  
─ ¿Por qué, amo? No es su culpa haberse enfermado. ─ de nuevo, la voz de Jensen estaba confundida mientras continuaba refrescando su pecho con el paño mojado de agua fría.  
  
─ Porque tengas que cuidarme, no deberías… ─ le responde, intentando abrir sus ojos nuevamente, pero sus parpados se sienten pesados. ─ Por obligarte a hacer cosas que quizás no quieres.  
  
─ No se me está permitido querer algo, señor. ─ murmuro muy bajo, para que solo Jared le escuchara mientras sentía como Jensen limpiaba por detrás de su nuca, sintiéndose un poco mejor con tenerle moviendo la toalla húmeda por su cuerpo. ─ Solo estoy aquí para obedecer, me hace bien obedecerle, maestro Padalecki.  
  
─ Conmigo si... Jen, quiero que comprendas que conmigo si está permitido querer algo ─ murmuro logrando al fin abrir un poco los ojos ─ En verdad, tienes algo tan sublime y... hermoso.  
  
─ ¿Es eso una orden, maestro?  
  
Lo pensó por unos segundos, le costaba enfocar a Jensen, incluso mantener los ojos abiertos, que diablos, pensar siquiera pero en su aturdida mente sabía que no podía dejar pasar esa oportunidad.  
  
─ Si, solo conmigo, puedes querer cosas... ¿Qué quieres, Jen?  
  
─ Quiero que mejore, amo, que la fiebre desaparezca y usted pueda estar bien. ─ fue algo fácil de decir para el esclavo, mientras continuaba con su tarea, aunque las pastillas ya empezaran a surtir efecto en Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Qué más? ─ preguntó en voz baja, el sueño empezaba a inundarle poco a poco.  
  
─ Quiero que sea feliz, maestro. ─ ahora, eso le había costado un poco más, mientras observaba como Jared respiraba forzosamente a través de sus congestionadas vías respiratorias. ─ Quiero que siga siendo quien es conmigo, maestro.  
  
─ Te quiero, Jen. ─ murmuro quedándose de nuevo dormida en la cama.

  
Lo que empezó como una "gripe" inocente, acabo con Jared siendo hospitalizado por una infección pulmonar; como ya le había ocurrido antes muchas veces, la más mínima señal de enfermedad siempre se transformaba en una noche o dos o quizás una semana en el hospital, siendo alimentado con comida horrorosa y cuidado por su esposa, quien no se apartó de su lado en ningún momento.  
  
Mientras estuvo en el hospital, se sintió como si hubiera estado encerrado mucho tiempo en una burbuja del tiempo, volviendo a una rutina con Cortese que pensó haber olvidado en el mes y medio que había pasado con Jensen. Jensen, el esclavo que había adquirido, que llevaba su apellido porque le pertenecía.  
  
Esa burbuja tenía que romperse en cualquier momento, y el momento fue cuando entro en la casa, bostezando porque a pesar de que había dormido todo el tiempo en el hospital, se sentía muy cansado, además de que estaba tan hambriento que devoraría lo primero que encontrara.  
  
Genevieve le dejo irse a la cocina mientras caminaba con los labios fruncidos a la habitación, esperando verificar que el esclavo que habían dejado solo en casa hubiera cumplido cada una de sus funciones en la ausencia de ambos. No le había visto al entrar, por lo que suponía debía estar encerrado en el sótano, a donde pertenecía.  
  
Camino de un lado a otro, notando la casa en perfecto orden, mas, no había una nube de polvo que pudiera señalar y aunque estaba satisfecha jamás lo diría.  
  
─ Esclavo ─ llamo al pie de la escalera ─ ¡Esclavo!  
  
─ ¿Si, ama? ─ vio al hombre de piel cremosa acercarse al primer escalón, mirando arriba y luego hacia abajo mientras subía muy lentamente, apestaba a detergente y suavizante al mismo tiempo.  
  
─ Uh, dios, eres asqueroso. ─ gruño, llevando sus manos a su nariz. ─ Jared fue dado de alta hoy, sin embargo, quiero encargarte su cuidado más detalladamente, siempre ha sido enfermizo y algunos famosos expertos me han recomendado una dieta y limpieza estricta ¿Sabes leer? ─ le pregunto sacando un papel de su bolso.  
  
Asintió, tomando el récipe de las manos de su maestra y leyendo la complicada caligrafía mientras escuchaba a la mujer parlotear sobre que no debía olvidar quien era y que debía hacer; la mitad del tiempo el mismo bloqueaba su mente de la voz cizañera que no hacía más que hacerle sentir como una mierda; no la escuchaba, al menos que el nombre de "Jared" se dejara escuchar.  
  
Volvió a asentir cuando la vio alejarse, los ojos fijándose en las sencillas instrucciones antes de alzarse de nuevo y fijarse en Jared que venía entrando, pasando a un lado de su esposa sin mirarla, devorando el pastel de "Ponte mejor pronto", que le habían enviado sus familiares.  
  
─ Maestro, no puede alimentarse de cosas frías. ─ dijo, haciendo uso de un tono que, aunque sumiso, lograba sonar severa. ─ Lo dice en las instrucciones del doctor.  
  
─ Pero es dulce. ─ responde con un puchero, uno lleno de la vainilla que daba sabor a la fina pasta. ─ Hola Jensen. ─ saludo mirando le detenidamente, sus ojos verdes eran así ¿Siempre? , tan profundos y significativos, tan hermosos, sus labios siempre han tenido esa forma tan provocativa ¿Cierto?  
  
¿Cierto?  
  
─ Te extrañe. ─ le dice, sin pensarlo, impulsivo, pero no por ello menos sincero.  
  
─ Maestro, necesita cuidarse... ─ el esclavo se acercó al hombre alto, quitándole suavemente de las manos el plato con el trozo de pastel, guardando en uno de sus bolsillos el récipe e ignorando a propósito la mirada intensa de su amo.  
  
─ Lo siento, mi mala salud siempre ha sido una molestia para los otros. ─ le responde, acercándose un poco más a Jensen. ─ Te extrañe.  
  
─ Esclavo, lleva eso a la cocina y échalo a la basura, tiene demasiadas calorías para mí y Jared no podrá comerlas. ─ fue divertida la maldición que salió de Padalecki, la forma en la que rodo sus ojos e hizo una mueca de desagrado, provocando que una suave sonrisa apareciera en los labios del esclavo.  
  
─ Si, ama Padalecki. ─ asintió, moviéndose para obedecer la orden clara, aunque no estaba muy seguro de hacerlo, había viso como Jared había saboreado el pastel, cuanto le había gustado.  
  
Por el rabillo del ojo pudo ver sus ojos cafés con una capa de tristeza que freno un poco más sus pasos, porque era intensa, una que despertaba algo en su interior.  
  
─ No tienes que botarlo, detesto botar comida, puedes comértelo y de inmediato empezaras a usar una habitación en el segundo piso, la misma que te iba a dar antes de enfermarme y Gen, no discutas conmigo, ¿Si?  
  
─ Gracias, amo. ─ Jensen respondió con suavidad, ahora si desapareciendo lo más rápido que pudo del gran salón, dejando atrás lo que esperaba no se convirtiera en una pelea del siglo.  
  
Una hora más tarde, después de prepararle algo que Jared pudiera comer y no le hiciera daño a su organismo, estaba sentando en su nueva habitación, la más alejada de la habitación principal y de las escaleras, pero tan estúpidamente amplia que casi prefería volver al sótano. No tenía nada para ocupar las cómodas vacías o los cajones del baño privado que tenía para el solo.  
  
El pastel se encontraba en la nevera ejecutiva en una esquina de la habitación, y Jared le había regalado un vino rosado y una champan de durazno para que bebiera cuando tuviera ganas, también le había dado una bolsa entera de caramelos que tenía escondida de su esposa para que esta no se quejara.  
  
Las sabanas eran tan suaves que cada vez que pasaba su mano por encima a de estas, casi con miedo, sin comprender como él podía acariciarlas, como era digno. El color de la habitación también le daba una sensación similar, un café tan ligero, tan tranquilizador, que le sorprendida, tener ese pequeño espacio para él, era algo distinto, algo que le agradaba. Aunque jamás fuera a admitirlo en voz alta.  
  
─ Te traje algo de ropa. ─ para estar aún delicado, Jared entro con bastante ánimo. ─ Es toda mi ropa vieja, puedes probártela ahora. ─ anuncio, tirando una maleta entera de ropa en la cama a un lado de Jensen y haciéndolo rebotar. ─ vamos, Jen. ¿Por qué me miras así? , estoy seguro que algo tiene que quedarte, tampoco es que fueras un hombre bajo ¿No? ─ le pregunta sonriendo ─ Gen salió con sus amigas, así que somos tu y yo, anda, pruébate algo.  
  
El calorcillo que sintió cuando Jensen comenzó a desnudarse le obligo a sentarse en la cama, usando una almohada para ocultar la fuerte erección que le había ocasionado en solo un momento. Sin duda ese hombre pecoso le ocasionaba algo salvaje que siempre había ocultado y que él hacia saltar a la vista, aun así continuaba recriminándose el no poder contenerse.  
  
La ropa que Jensen se probó primero fueron un par de jeans que no usaba desde la universidad, y que aunque le quedaban largos, encajaban muy bien en su figura, las piernas arqueadas entre los muslos se veían hermosas apretadas en la tela de jean, mientras que su pecho cubierto con una camisa de los Spurs le hacía ver como un hombre más en el mundo.  
  
─ Encaja, amo. ─ anuncio Jensen, que se negaba a ver al espejo por miedo a ver parte de quien había sido en el pasado reflejadas allí.  
  
Prefería mirar la sonrisa de Jared y aferrarse a su presente, que era cuidar y servir a ese hombre.  
  
─ Me gusta, te ves espectacular. ─ le miro con detenimiento, observando como Jensen asentía contento. ─ Me encantas. ¿Cómo estuviste todo este tiempo solo? ¿Me extrañaste?  
  
─ Por supuesto, amo, solo quería que volviera a la casa, y que mejorara. ─ anuncio, sonriendo ligeramente. ─ ¿Está mejor ahora, amo?  
  
─ Si, podría decirse que sí, pero mi salud nunca ha sido la mejor. ─ se encoge de hombros, poniéndose de pie y llevando sus manos a los hombros ajenos, acariciando un poco donde se acumulaban las arrugas. ─ Así que quizás requiera trabajar desde casa un tiempo ¿Te gusta la ropa o prefieres que te compre alguna?  
  
─ Me gusta, amo, usted es bastante generoso, no merece lo que tiene que pasarle en la vida. ─ se acercó con cautela, estirando su mano para sujetarle de la mejilla.  
  
─ Mi vida es bastante buena, tengo lo necesario para comer bien, por ejemplo, incluso... ─ se quedó callado, cerrando sus ojos y disfrutando de la caricia pequeña que Jensen le estaba dando. ─ Desde que llegaste, ha sido mucho mejor.  
  
La mano de Jensen desapareció tan rápido como se había alzado para acariciarle, dejándole deseando más de esa caricia casi fantasma que le reconfortaba. No podía dejar de desearle, no cuando le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.  
  
─ Ordenare la ropa en la cómoda, amo. ─ Jensen anuncio neutralmente, acercándose a la ropa metida al azar en la maleta, dejando ver un poco lo descuidado de Jared, que pese a ser un ejecutivo de alto calibre, no podía dejar de ser bastante desordenado. Al menos esa era la impresión que Jensen había tenido tan pronto había llegado a la casa. ─ En el fondo, es solo un chico. ─ después de darse cuenta de que había pronunciado esas palabras, emitió un chillido algo aterrador y se dejó caer de rodillas, escondiendo su rostro entre las manos mientras sentía como todo el cuerpo se le calentaba de vergüenza.  
  
Lo primero que sintió fueron los brazos de Jared rodearle, sus brazos fuertes le atrajeron a su pecho, acariciando su cabello levemente.  
  
─ Jen, está bien, no hay problema que digas lo que piensas, no conmigo. ─ le susurra con cautela. ─ Tengo casi treinta años y en cierta forma sigo siendo muy joven, ¿Cuál es tu edad?  
  
─ No puedo recordarlo bien, mi señor, ha pasado mucho. ─ respondió, con sus ojos bajos, no queriendo encontrarse con la mirada intensa de Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Pero cómo te sientes con respecto a mí? ¿Mayor? ─ le pregunto levemente, dejándose resbalar en el piso para no soltar a Jensen de sus brazos. ─ Quizás si eres mayor... Si pensaste eso ¿No lo crees?  
  
─ Lo soy... maestro, creo que ya pase los treinta, pero no sabría decirle, a nosotros, los esclavos, no nos gusta medir el tiempo, si lo hiciéramos, nos volveríamos dementes. ─ murmuro, subiendo sus ojos al rostro de Jared cuando este dejo salir una tos seca, lo que era una señal de que estaba algo agobiado. ─ Necesita descansar, mi amo Jared. No sé sobre esfuerce.  
  
─No exageres, me siento bien ─ dice separándose un poco de Jensen ─ No te sientas mal, ¿Esta bien?, yo mismo te dije que quería que pensaras por ti mismo, al menos cuando estás conmigo, así que sonríe Jen.  
  
─ Amo... por favor, por favor, le suplico, tenga más cuidado con su salud. ─ las manos de Jensen nuevamente se adelantaron a sus pensamientos, subiendo a las mejillas de Jared y acunándolas con dulzura.  
  
─ ¿Realmente te preocupe, cierto? ─ preguntó, en voz baja, solo para ambos, mientras disfrutaba de la calidez que le significo por dentro, las manos de Jensen.  
  
─ Amo, usted especial para mí. Es mi dueño. ─ las palabras causaron un escalofrió en Jared, quien le sujeto con más fuerza de la cintura y cerro sus ojos. ─ Es mi único dueño y disfruto estar con usted.  
  
─ ¿Te... te gusta, que sea tu dueño? ─ contesto, pero realmente no sabría la respuesta a eso, no cuando el frio del suelo empezó a provocarle un poco de tos y Jensen alarmado, le levanto del suelo de inmediato.  
  
─ Amo, descanse, por favor. ─ murmuro, acompañando a Jared a su habitación, donde logro que este se sentara en la cama. ─ Amo, por favor. Espere debajo de las sabanas, mientras voy a buscar sus medicinas.  
  
─ ¿Te quedaras un poco conmigo? ─ preguntó como un niño, sintiendo como apenas esa ligera tos le había robado un poco de energía. ─ Detesto, sentirme así de débil...  
  
─ Me quedare hasta que logre dormirse, amo. ─ anuncio con suavidad, acariciando la frente de Jared para medir su temperatura. ─ Me asegurare de que ya no vuelva a enfermarse.  
  
─ Gracias, Jen. ─ le responde cerrando los ojos cuando sentía la mano ajena cerca, sabía que lo que sentía, no era normal y que pronto tendría que definir algo, pero mientras esa mano suave y hermosa le acariciaba, pensó que aún tenía tiempo.  
  
Jensen.  
  
¿Quién diría que ese hombre le causaría tantos sentimientos?


	3. Lo Efimero de la Felicidad

 

  
─ No te has enfermado este mes. ─ sonrió Genevieve, besándole el cuello mientras Jared la dejaba moverse por su cuerpo, sus suaves y delicadas manos paseándose por su amplio pecho, usando sus uñas para pinchar sus turgentes pezones antes de tirar del vello que se encontraba en el centro de su pecho.  
  
Intentaba enfocarse en ella y en solo ella, pero era difícil cuando lo que estaban haciendo, lo hacían en el salón principal, un fin de semana, cuando Jensen tenía que descontaminar el salón adjunto de cualquiera bacteria, desde que había empezado a hacer limpiezas profundas, Jared había tenido dos meses libres de enfermedad, y planeaba seguir así. Pero no era eso lo que le molestaba, ya más o menos tenia domados sus sentimientos cuando Jensen estaba a su alrededor.  
  
El problema es que el hombre tenía que estar apoyado en sus rodillas, mientras frotaba el piso con desinfectante para maderas, sus bragas ambarinas de encaje enterrándose allí donde a Jared le excitaba tocarle cuando lograba quedarse solo con él.  
  
La sensual posición de Jensen era lo que tenía a su miembro interesado, y si eso hacía que Genevieve se mostrara contenta con él por una vez, le dejaría pensar que era por ella por quien estaba sumamente excitado.  
  
El esclavo que habían adquirido, estaba usando tacones, por lo que cuando se ponía de pie para cambiar de lugar, las piernas arqueadas se le veían sumamente irresistibles, esos muslos cremosos rogando ser manoseados, sus nalgas llenas de pecas estaban hechas para que el las llenara de su semen.  
  
Además, la forma en que sus muslos se movía con el suave movimiento para fregar le tenía sumamente entretenido, no era algo muy elaborado, no, pero el vaivén hacia adelante y atrás que hacia la falda dejar un poco más y más que ver en cada oportunidad tenía su corazón inquieto, cada palpitación expresaba la exquisitez más inmediata que sentía explotar en todo su cuerpo.  
  
Jensen era lo más hermoso que había visto nunca y sospechaba que por eso le habían convertido en esto, porque quien fuera cautivado por él... pagaría lo que fuera.  
  
Por primera vez pensó, en lo que sería jugar un poquito con su agujero, subir su dedo y bajarlo, quizás a ese mismo ritmo, hasta que su entrada estuviera caliente por el constante roce y quizás algo más.  
  
─ No hagas eso. ─ Gen murmuro, muy cerca de sus labios nuevamente. ─ Cierra tus ojos. ─ murmuro, besándole en los labios, pero el ya no podía apartar la mirada, porque Jensen finalmente se había girado hacia él, observando cómo le comía con los ojos.  
  
Vio la pequeña sonrisa formarse y entonces Jensen sujeto el borde de la falda, antes de levantarlo hasta dejarlo sobre su cadera, para que Jared pudiera observar esos pálidos glúteos con mejor resolución. Tuvo que besar a su esposa para que el gemido de gusto no se escapara de él.  
  
¡Y oh dios! , se veían exquisitos, la suave piel llena de pecas, que no vacías más que sus manos hormiguear mientras tomaba de los glúteos a su esposa, buscando algo que aferrarse mientras Jensen se movía para el... Porque el suave movimiento de sus caderas, era para que le mirara, joder, si parecía que el hombre sabio como seducirle, más de lo que simplemente con existir hacía.  
  
Vio el momento en el que Jensen se quitó el guante que tenía en la mano derecha, y pronto la perdió de vista antes de que viera los dedos traslucirse a través de la tela de sus bragas ámbar, podía verla mover e imaginar que bajo estas un dedo acariciaba allí donde él quería tocarle, también podía visualizar los otros dedos apretando sus testículos mientras lo hacía.  
  
─ Mierda. ─ apretó a Genevieve contra su pecho, buscando una forma de que esta no girara su rostro mientras él se bajaba los pantalones de dormir solo un poco para que su polla quedara libre y no le importo que ella forcejeara cuando solo hizo a un lado las bragas de nylon, apoyo su polla en esa húmeda calidez que le llamaba tanto como lo hacían los ojos de Jensen que ahora usaba su otra mano para bajarse la ropa interior hasta la mitad de sus muslos, mostrándole a Jared, que sí, estaba usando sus dedos para acariciar su agujero.  
  
─ Gen. ─ Pero de alguna forma Jensen y el sabían que no se refería a la mujer que suspiraba entrecortadamente encima de sus piernas, no se refería al hombre que ahora, lamia obscenamente el dedo que se había paseado por su entrada hace segundos, para que la húmeda de su escurridiza lengua permitiera al dedo, ingresar en lo que sospechaba eran suaves y firmes paredes, con más facilidad.  
  
Observo como Jensen abrió sus piernas y empezó a jugar consigo mismo, rodeado el agujero y metiéndose solo un poco, de alguna forma instándole a hacer lo mismo.  
  
Todo lo que podía pensar era cuan fuerte se iba a introducir en él y demostrarle que casi de verdad quería provocarle, iba a tener que enfrentar las consecuencias. Se introdujo dentro de la vagina de su esposa, disfrutando del coito como nunca lo había hecho, porque tenía los ojos puestos en su sirviente, disfrutando de como este se penetraba con un solo dedo.  
  
La habitación tenía ese inconfundible olor a sexo, acompañado de pequeños pero firmes jadeos, Jared ni sabía así venían de su esposa, que parecía en el paraíso o de Jensen que tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y su polla dura. Dios, aquello era una locura y le encantaba.  
  
─ Oh dios, Jen, Jen... ─ gimoteo, sabiendo que su esposa ni siquiera notaria la diferencia; no podía dejar de jadear, sus caderas aumentando la velocidad cuando vio como Jensen se introducía dos dedos, estirando los pliegues de su entrada para que el pudiera ver ese oscuro interior donde tanto quería meterse.  
  
Quería dejarse ir de golpe, disfrutar de abrirle y escuchar pequeños jadeos de placer de sus gruesos labios, mientras sus mejillas se llenaran de rojo mientras se acostumbrara a su grosor, ¡Para empujar y empujar y quizás perder la razón mientras lo hiciera!  
  
El orgasmo le tomo de sorpresa, tanto a él, como a Genevieve, que intento detenerle en vano, porque lo estaban haciendo sin condón, y mierda ella nunca había tomado la píldora, pero joder, el orgasmo le venía también ahora mismo, tan jodidamente bien que no quería más que seguir corriéndose. Apretó los ojos con fuerza, quedándose así en el sofá por minutos, escuchando a Genevieve quitarse de encima y alejarse murmurando algo, aunque evidentemente satisfecha por lo que había conseguido hoy.  
  
Tan pronto estuvo fuera de la habitación, sintió como un siseo se salía de sus labios, y cuando bajo la mirada, se encontró con un par de ojos verdes fijos en él, devorando su polla con lentas succiones, limpiando los jugos vaginales de Genevieve y su propio semen.  
  
─ No podía dejar de mirarte o pensar en ti. ─ le dice con voz cansada y pequeña, mientras le mira con cuidado. ─ Jen, ¿Estas duro?  
  
─ Maestro, lo estoy, pero usted parece un poco... flácido. ─ Cuando la lengua de Jensen rodeo el glande, Jared casi se sintió saltar fuera de su piel cuando la sensual caricia le toco la tan sensible piel.  
  
Una risa pequeña escapa de sus labios segundos después ─ Cierra la puerta e intenta ponerme duro Jen, vamos, con esa hermosa boquita  
  
─ ¿Intentar? ─ Jensen alzo una de sus cejas, una mirada traviesa en su pecoso rostro. ─ ¿De qué habla, maestro? Ya lo intente hoy. ─ masajeo el tronco suavecito sintiendo los muslos de Jared tensarse violentamente. ─ Le hice darle un orgasmo a su esposa.  
  
─ Así que lo notaste, sabias que eras tú y no ella ─ contesto maravillado, con esa picardía que brillaba en los ojos y las palabras de Jensen. Una vez más, sintió a Jensen succionar el glande, lamiendo la abertura con suavidad y disfrutando de como Jared no hace más que tensarse, queriendo recibir las caricias en su sobre estimulada polla.  
  
─ Es un pervertido, amo. Follarse a su esposa mientras me miraba.  
  
─ No solo te miraba, te deseaba ─ le dice, aceptando con gusto el calificativo que Jensen le da, disfrutando de esos pequeños lapsos de confianza que ha ganado aquel hombre, donde es "mas" con él y solo con él.  
  
─ Amo, ¿Por qué no se excita entonces? ¿Está perdiendo potencia?  
  
Alejando la boca de su miembro, Jensen aprovecho para sentarse frente a Jared en el suelo, abriendo sus piernas para que el dueño de la casa tuviera una mejor vista de lo poco que escondía su ropa, se dejó caer poco a poco, subiendo la falda para que Jared pudiera ver sus manchadas bragas, antes de comenzar a bajarlas, teniendo que elevar sus piernas para retirarlas con una sensual lentitud.  
  
Se ríe de nuevo, mirando con cariño a Jensen.  
  
─ Quizás mi cuerpo no está aún en sus mejores condiciones, aunque gracias a lo mucho que me cuidas no he vuelto a enfermarme... ¡Oh joder! ─ La maldición se le escapa de los labios cuando nota cada movimiento de Jensen, que tiene una flexibilidad preciosa y exquisita. ─ Dios, Jen, tu cuerpo, es perfecto.  
  
─ Maestro, ¿le gusta lo que ve? ─ cuestiono con una suavidad sexy tan poco característica de él, algo a lo que Padalecki aún no se acostumbrada. ─ ¿Le gusta... mi agujerito? ─ pregunto acariciando sus muslos mientras tenia las piernas cerradas, dejando solo a la vista de Jared lo necesario.  
  
─ Me encanta... Me encanta cada rincón y cada peca que puedo ver desde aquí, mas, se me está poniendo dura, solo de pensarlo, solo de… ─ se quedó callado, llevando sus enormes manos a los glúteos ajenos, amansándolos con fuerza, para soltarlos de un pronto a otro y disfrutar como rebotaban.  
  
─ ¿Ahora si esta duro, amo? ¿Quiere que me abra para usted? ─ Jensen se giró, colocándose en cuatro y dejando su trasero a disposición de Padalecki, llevando sus manos hacia atrás y abriendo sus glúteos para que Jared pudiera ver el inflamado agujero.  
  
─ Si Jen, ahora sí, pero con respecto a lo último prefiero hacerlo yo. ─ susurro inclinándose para dejar que su lengua acariciara de arriba a abajo el agujero de su esclavo, sintiendo como su cuerpo entero se estremecida, con cada nueva y pequeña lamida que dejaba en ese lugar.  
  
─ ¡Amo! Adoro cuando hace eso, dejando mi agujerito tan jugoso... amo, amo, amo... ─ Jensen no podía más que retorcerse, impulsando sus caderas hacia atrás para que así la lengua de Jared le lamiera con más ahínco; esto siempre era lo más lejos que habían llegado en dos meses, la lengua de Jared y muy de vez en cuando sus dedos, no tenían mucho tiempo para hacer algo más.  
  
─ Sabes tan bien. ─ lame el contorno sintiendo como debajo de su caricia se mueve, pequeños estremecimientos que solo hacen a Jared acariciar más, dejar que sus dientes marquen su culo para luego lamer más, besar, hundirse en el pecoso culo. ─ Delicioso, dios quiero follarte.  
  
Metió su mano por entre las piernas de Jensen, acariciando el miembro de este que se encontraba totalmente erecto, esperando que el orgasmo llegara a manos de su dueño, quien era el único que podía permitirle eso.  
  
─ Pero mírate, estas tan duro ¿Te excitaba tanto que la tocara pensando en ti? ─ le pregunto con diversión para jugar con la punta en el mismo instante en que lamia de nuevo su entrada, una, dos, tres veces, movimientos rápidos llenos de saliva.  
  
─ ¡Maestro, por favor! Por favor, hágamelo como se lo hizo a su esposa. ─ suplico, escuchando como Padalecki comenzaba a respirar forzosamente queriendo más nada que cumplir con lo que su esclavo le pedía. ─ Maestro, por favor... no necesita seguir lubricándome.  
  
─ Tan suave, tan pero tan suave y dócil, este pequeño agujerito, joder, Jen, he deseado tanto esto, hacerte mío. ─ replico, dejando que su pecho toque la espalda ajena y que su polla se restriegue contra la entrada de su amante.  
  
─ Hágalo, amo Jared. ─ Jensen susurro a su oído, con su cuello torcido a un lado. ─ Descubra por sí mismo que es mejor que su esposa, que estar dentro de mi le dará más placer.  
  
Las palabras de Jensen le sacudieron de pies a cabeza, había algo en su tono de voz, que le hacía pensar que era más el hombre que alguna vez fue que el esclavo y que en cierto grado, ambos quería esto, tanto como él.  
  
Empezó a entrar con un lloriqueo sorprendido, estaba tan estrecho, tan pero tan estrecho que su polla se sacudida de placer con cada centímetro que ganaba dentro de ese firme culo, haciendo le parecen un chiquillo cuando la mete por primera vez.  
  
─ Jen... ¡Jen!, ¡Oh, Jen!  
  
Logro enterrarla hasta lo último de su tronco, disfrutando de las cálidas pulsaciones en el esfínter de Jensen, que era perfecto y que parecía haber nacido para esto. Por un segundo muy pequeño, pensó en alguien más haciéndole esto, pero lo olvido rápidamente cuando Jensen se dejó caer sobre sus codos y ronroneo como un gatito, la presión anillada de su esfínter torturando su gordo miembro.  
  
─ Joder... ¡Joder, Jen! ─ se quejó, empezando a empujar con lentitud, mareado por el fuerte y envolvente placer ─ Eres mío, para siempre Jen, te quiero  
  
─ ¡Amo! Amo... si... me gusta lento... ─ jadeo, acompañando el movimiento de caderas de Padalecki con el suyo, un vaivén lento y sensual de adelante hacia atrás. ─ ¿Le gusta mi agujero, maestro? ¿Le gusta follarme? ─ tenía a Jared agarrado de la barba, enloquecido por el hasta el punto que estaba completamente perdido.  
  
─ Si, Jen, si... Si me gusta, mucho tu agujerito, es tan cálido, tan acogedor, es lo más delicioso que me he follado. ─ suspira, empujando lentamente.  
  
No esperaría nada menos que eso, los esclavos como el eran entrenados para esto, para tomar a sus amos, para satisfacer a sus amas, para mejorar las cosas entre ambos. Él era bueno en esto, pero el sexo con Jared, el hecho que ese hombre enorme que mostraba ser serio y frívolo en todos sus asuntos, le calentara el alma de esa forma le estaba nublando el juicio.  
  
Tanto, que comenzaba a creer que había sido creado para esto, no para el sexo, pero sí para Jared y que había perdido a toda su familia por Jared, a su esposa, a su hija, todo eso.  
  
Solo por Jared.  
  
Y la culpa y el desprecio para consigo mismo era capaz de desvanecerse con Jared haciéndoselo lento, presionándole contra la alfombra, sujetándole de los hombros y los brazos, besándole los mismos, a veces hablándole suave y dulce a su oreja.  
  
Por este hombre que desde el inicio, pese a su apariencia severa, le había tratado con cuidado, con una sonrisa gentil que paso a cariño y ahora, ahora algo más... Que los hombres como él, no deberían tener ─ ¡Jen! , mi Jen, eres tan hermoso, me encantas  
  
─ Amo, adoro como me lo hace, amo como me lo hace...─ Jensen le beso en la barbilla, provocando que Jared le sujetara para poder besarle más profundo, ahondando en la sensual curvatura de los labios del esclavo. Le estaba haciendo el amor como no se lo había hecho en meses a Genevieve, lento y profundo, disfrutando de la sensualidad con la que Jensen contoneaba las caderas hacia atrás, clavándose su polla un poco más.  
  
Pronto sus lenguas estaban conectándose en un pequeño baile sensual, que dejaba que saliva se resbalara de sus labios a sus bocas y de sus bocas, a sus cuellos, mientras sus ojos miraban los ajenos, sin perder detalle.  
  
─ Maestro, más duro, folleme más duro. ─ Jensen pidió, cuando Jared en tres embestidas seguidas toco su punto de placer, restregando muy lentamente el glande de su polla contra su próstata. De su polla brotando semen que de inmediato pensó que ensuciaría la alfombra.  
  
─ ¿Eso quieres, Jen? ¿Quieres que te entierre mi polla así? ─ empezar a empujar con fuerza, seguido y sabiendo que daba en el punto correcto, que estaba mareando e inundando de placer a Jensen. Lo sabía, joder, que lo disfrutaba.  
  
Podía sentir como Jensen perdía toda resistencia, el culo se le abría para recibirle, haciéndosele agua bajo las violentas atenciones que Padalecki le regalaba con sus cortas embestidas, perforándole el sensible agujero con estocadas estúpidamente certeras. ¿Cómo es que follaba tan bien este hombre?  
  
Si cuando lo había visto hacérselo a su esposa se había excitado tanto, viéndolo allí en el sofá postrado como un rey, era normal que hubiera querido provocarlo, solo que no pensó que fuera a tener esto como consecuencia, no después de dos meses de caminar de puntillas alrededor de la casa, con mamadas en la oscuridad, a escondidas, a veces por debajo de la mesa mientras Jared desayunaba.  
  
La mitad del tiempo succionando de sus huevos el sabor a miel o a crema. Jared y el nunca habían llegado tan lejos, pero esperarlo tanto le había hecho anhelar el sexo como nunca pensó que lo haría. Y no solo el sexo, sino el sabor de su piel, la suavidad de sus manos, la perfección de su sonrisa, el olor de su cabello anhelaba a ese hombre cerca, como nunca debería hacer un esclavo, pero así era, adoraba a Jared Padalecki.  
  
─ Mira Jen, tus pezones están tan duros como tu polla. ─ le dice, retorciendo cada uno, buscando escuchar alguna reacción de su amante.  
  
Y la obtiene, Jensen vuelve a hacer ese sonido parecido a un ronroneo, disfrutando de las rudas caricias de su amo en sus sensibles tetillas, el sentimiento es diferente cuando es Padalecki quien lo hace, como si explotaran pequeñas chispas alrededor de la aureola con cada pellizco.  
  
─ Amo... ─ Jensen, haciendo uso de su atrevimiento, sujeta una de las manos de Jared, guiándola abajo, mucho más abajo, donde la necesita desesperadamente. ─ Déjeme correrme, amo, por favor, déjeme hacerlo con usted dentro...  
  
Tomar entre sus manos su dura polla es toda una experiencia, por lo sensible que esta y el lloriqueo pequeño que llega desde esos pecadores labios a sus oídos, por la forma en que unos tres hilos de líquido pre seminal bajan desde la punta cuando el empieza a mover su mano, un movimiento simple, arriba y abajo, con las palabras adecuadas, le traen el orgasmo a su hermoso amante.  
  
─ Córrete para mí, Jen.  
  
Siente todo el orgasmo de Jensen en su propio cuerpo, abrasándole por todas partes de forma en que le quema no solo físicamente, sino sentimentalmente, grabándose en su memoria como los dedos de Jensen se aferraban a los suyos.  
  
Fue tan íntimo el orgasmo que compartieron el cual los dejo a ambos exhaustos, sin preocuparse en que la esposa de Padalecki pudiera descubrirles, no, no podía importarle menos lo que ella pensara del amor que compartían.  
  
Porque era amor, en ese pequeño instante se pudo dar cuenta que se había enamorado perdidamente de ese hombre, que sus suaves sonrisas, sus suaves caricias y cuidados, esa nostalgia que dejaba ver de vez en cuando se había hecho con su corazón, en un sentimiento que nunca pensaba llegar a tener realmente.  
  
─ Amo... ─ Jensen gimió cuando la polla de Padalecki resbalo fuera de su cuerpo.  
  
─ ¿Si, cariño? ─ pregunto, dejándose caer en el suelo, acariciando las mejillas de Jensen con suavidad.  
  
─ ¡Amo! No puede agarrar el frio que proviene del suelo. ─ Jensen se quejó, poniéndose de pie con piernas temblorosas que apenas lograban mantenerle sobre los tacones. ─ ¡Levántese!  
  
─ Lo siento, lo siento. ─ Se rio poniéndose de pie como podía, tomando las caderas de Jensen como una excusa para ponerse de pie. ─ ¡Ya!, vez estoy bien, sano y salvo, Jen. ─ se sorprendió un poco cuando noto unas lágrimas en las esquinas de los ojos de su amante y supo, que aquello no solo había sido significativo para él. ─ Estoy bien, Jen.  
  
─ Podría ponerse muy mal con solo un poco de frio, ¡lo sabe! Por eso se enferma, porque no se sabe cuidar, ¿Cómo puede no cuidarse amo? ─ había tanto pánico en la voz de Jensen. ─ Es como ella, ella siempre decía que estaría bien, pero era una mentira, ¡No quiero que se haga daño, maestro!  
  
─ ¡Hey!, Jen, espera ─ le tomo de las manos que se había empezado a mover sin dirección, como muestra del miedo. ─ Tranquilo, tranquilo. ─ le dice, al fin logrando tomarle entre brazos y pegarle a su pecho ─ Estoy bien, no va a pasarme lo que le paso a esa persona, está bien, me cuidare más lo prometo.  
  
─ Solo quiero que este bien, no quiero que muera.  
  
─ No moriré. ─ le respondió inclinándose para besarlo, para atrapar sus labios lentamente, buscando que sus lenguas tocándose tímidamente como lo hacían le llevaran un poco de tranquilidad.  
  
─ Amo, yo no puedo... no puedo ahora. ─ susurro, apoyando su nariz con la de Padalecki.  
  
─ ¿Que no puedes...? ─ pregunto con suavidad. ─ Por favor, dímelo.  
  
─ No puedo decirle... lo que quiere escuchar ahora.  
  
─ Pero yo sí puedo... aunque sea doloroso no saber si sientes lo mismo, te amo, Jensen.  
  
─ Lo siento, maestro, prometo... prometo complacerlo en todo lo que me pida, por favor, lo siento.  
  
─ No. ─ Le negó, dejando un beso en sus labios. ─ No te disculpes, tienes derecho a no poder decirlo, eres una persona para mi Jensen, no un esclavo, nunca lo olvides, ¿Si?  
  
─ No lo hare, maestro. Pero usted no debería olvidar quien soy yo para los demás. ─ era una advertencia, una forma de decirle que se cuidara las espaldas ante los demás, era una forma de recordarle que era Jared que era el quien se equivocaba.  
  
─ Crees que debo ser más cuidadoso... ¿Cierto? ─ preguntó meditándolo, en cierta forma lo comprendía, aunque sentía más peligro para Jensen que para él.  
  
─ Nunca voy a ser libre, maestro.  
  
─ Y si yo te diera tu libertad... sí moviera todas mis influencias para dártela, ¿Serias feliz?  
  
─ ¿De qué serviría? ─ cuestiono con suavidad.  
  
─ No... ─ tomo aire, mientras se inclinaba para acomodar un poco las ropas de ambos ─ ¿Tienes algún lugar al que quiera regresar?, ¿Una... una persona? ─ preguntó, realmente le dolía aquello, un nudo se había instalado en su garganta ante la posibilidad que Jensen tuviera una vida antes de esto que no tuviera espacio para él.  
  
A la vez se sintió egoísta, un chiquillo egoísta.  
  
─ Nadie sería capaz de esperar tanto. ─ murmuro Jensen, bajando su mirada al suelo. Se estaba cerrando de nuevo, Jared no quería eso, pero no conseguía forma de saber del pasado de Jensen sino preguntándolo.  
  
─ Por ti... Yo si esperaría mucho tiempo y estoy dispuesto a hacerlo. ─ Le dijo, dejando otro beso en sus labios. ─ Anda, vamos a la cocina por algo de comer.  
  
─ ¿Por qué no se da una ducha caliente y se abriga bien? Para cuando termine la cena estará lista. ─ Jensen se alejó del cuerpo de Jared, acomodando su uniforme, dándose cuenta que tendría que ponerlo a lavar tan pronto acabara de comer. Además, no tenía ropa interior.  
  
Jared le miro con un pequeño puchero. ─ Pero quería que comieras conmigo algo.  
  
─ Amo, tengo obligaciones en esta casa, y si usted quiere que esta sea otra de mis obligaciones, entonces la cumpliré.  
  
Jared esperaba que Jensen no se hubiera dado cuenta del dolor que se asentó sus ojos, por lo que sonríe como pudo y negó con la cabeza.  
  
─ Estar conmigo no es una de tus obligaciones Jensen, iré a ducharme. Puedes hacer la cena o lo que sea, regresare dentro de una hora.

  
Cuando Genevieve le besa por primera vez, se queda paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, tiene en las manos una fregona vieja que acababa de sacar para echarla a la basura, se ha quedado paralizado tan pronto se ha girado y las manos de su ama le han sujetado de la cadera. Dos segundos pasarían de ese movimiento repentino para que las manos se movieran a sus labios y de allí, fuera su boca la que reemplazara sus delicados dedos, uniendo sus largos labios con los regordetes de Jensen.  
  
Los labios son más finos que los de Jared, es el primer pensamiento que llega a su cabeza, mientras cierra los ojos y se deja hacer, empezando a corresponder cuando la siente pegarse a su cuerpo, restregando todo su cuerpo sin ningún tipo de cuidado, le nota ansiosa.  
  
Busca lo mismo que Jared, satisfacción, aceptación, amor.  
  
Pero llego muy tarde, demasiado, demasiado tarde.  
  
Ella no puede imaginar que tan tarde ha llegado, porque por más ilógico que suene, los temerarios encuentros de Padalecki y el han permanecido en secreto por cuatro meses ahora. Y desde aquel día en el que el mismo había provocado y seducido a Padalecki, desde ese día, Jared Padalecki no había vuelto a tocarla.  
  
Era duro, porque ambos tenían una vida que mantener fuera de la gran casona, para el mundo eran una de las tantas parejas perfectas, un par creado en una reunión de negocios, familias complementándose, un segundo apropiado para las condiciones de ambos, una gran casa con solo un hijo faltándoles para adornar la pareja feliz de la gran clase aristocrática.  
  
Quizás esa era la razón por la que Jared Padalecki se había acercado a él en primer lugar; como no podían engañarse el uno al otro fuera de la casa, un esclavo les había servido muy bien a ambos, por la forma en la que Genevieve tomaba sus manos enguantadas y las dejaba desnudas, guiándolas por debajo de su vestido.  
  
Mierda.  
  
No había pensado en eso hasta que le había tocado vivirlo, comprobando una teoría que con las atenciones de Jared se negaba a aceptar.  
  
Tocar a una mujer no le era para nada una sensación nueva. Él había estado casado, con una mujer hermosa, de cabellos castaños largos, enroscado en las puntas, con una sonrisa que siempre le cautivaba, de ojos claros y con la mirada picara. Ella había sido el amor de su vida. Pero ella se había ido, ella y la hija que habían tenido, un pequeño retoño que no había podido disfrutar, porque la mujer que tanto había amado se estaba muriendo y la única forma de salvarla era vender su propia libertad.  
  
Si solo hubiera sabido lo que hacía.  
  
Si solo hubiera sido capaz de mirarlo antes, si solo hubiera sido capaz de dejarse llevar, por lo que su corazón entendió y por ello latía como loco en su pecho, saliendo de un adormecimiento que nunca pensó fuera posible, porque pensó que con su muerte, el mismo había muerto.  
  
Pero... ¿Qué tan irónico podía ser aquello? , que las únicas dos personas que habían ocupado un lugar tan especial en su vida, tuvieran una salud frágil, quizás ella más que él, pero frágil al fin y al cabo. Sabía que eso, que el miedo, había nublado su juicio.  
  
Quizás por ello no lo noto antes, quizás también porque estaba muy atrofiado en eso de sentir, quizás porque eso de confiar también había sido una pérdida de tiempo en el pasado, talvez... Talvez, simplemente porque lo único que le quedaba era servir y sin ello se volvería loco.  
  
Pero ahora contra ese cuerpo y esos suaves gemidos necesitados, lo sabía.  
  
Finalmente lo sabía.

  
Jared Padalecki llego a casa pasadas las diez de la noche, hacía rato que Genevieve se había ido a acostar, satisfecha, con una cena deliciosa que le ayudaría a alimentarse y a conservar su figura al mismo tiempo, ademas una buena sesión de sexo que se había extendido más de lo que Jensen había querido.  
  
Cuando Padalecki, el señor de la casa, entro al comedor en búsqueda de su amante, se encontró con su cena y un par de pastillas a un lado de un vaso de agua lleno pasada la mitad. Era una bienvenida que siempre le gustaba ver, pero junto a la vista de Jensen sobre sus rodillas, esta vez, Jensen no estaba en ningún rincón del comedor.  
  
Perdió el interés en la comida de inmediato, alejándose con paso cansado a la cocina, estaba impecable, y olía a fresas, pero Jensen no estaba allí tampoco. Fue a la lavandería y no le encontró, allí era donde usualmente estaba. Le encontró en su estudio, puliendo la madera de su escritorio, solo llevaba puesto uno de los shorts viejos que le había regalado, y una camiseta vieja de Kiss.  
  
─ Jen. ─ llamo con preocupación. ─ ¿Qué haces aquí cariño?, digo, siempre estas esperándome con la cena lista.  
  
─ Hago mi trabajo, maestro. ─ respondió, sin levantar la vista de la madera que ya relucía perfectamente, solo le faltaba una última capa de pulidor y estaría perfecta. ─ Bienvenido, maestro.  
  
Jared camino hacia el extendiendo su mano para acariciar su mejilla levemente.  
  
─ Gracias, pero... Jen, ¿Estas bien? ─ Le pregunto con preocupación porque los ojos verdes se negaban a mirarle.  
  
─ Por supuesto, maestro. ─ No había forma de que esta le mirara, no le conocía también como le gustaría, pero notaba en el cuándo quería evadirle. ─ ¿Necesita que haga algo para usted?  
  
─ Si... Realmente me pregunto cuándo vas a creerme, Jen, que te quiero, que esto... Es más. ─ se inclinó dejando un beso en los labios ajenos que intentaron desviarse durante un segundo, uno pequeño, que fue perfectamente visible para Padalecki ─ ¿Es eso? ¿No quieres más esto...?, porque solo tienes que decirlo y no te tocare más cariño, respetare lo que decidas.  
  
─ ¿Haría eso? ¿Por mí, amo? ─ Los ojos de Jensen se nublaron cuando le miraron al rostro.  
  
─ Te amo, Jensen y sí no quieres más esto, aunque se me rompa el corazón no voy a tocarte nunca más. ─ le aseguro, con algunas lágrimas en sus ojos. ─ Solo tienes que decirlo.  
  
─ Amo, no, quiero que me toque, amo, lo siento. ─ Jensen se abrazó a él, soltando cualquier instrumento de limpieza que tenía en la mano. ─ Por favor, perdóneme por haber dudado de usted. ─ ¿de verdad era tan fácil perdonarlo? ¿Tan fácil como mirarle a los ojos y saber que Jared era autentico? Joder, si es que todo esto era una mierda. ─ Amo, por favor, perdóneme.  
  
─ Hey, Jen ¿Qué sucede? ─ pregunto aliviado, limpiando un poco sus lágrimas mientras sonreirá por ver al hombre un poco más pequeño que el aferrarse a su cuerpo con tanas ansias. ─ Está bien, está bien, tranquilo, amor.  
  
─ Solo... ─ se sonrojo, escondiendo sus ojos de Jared nuevamente, no quería herirle, no cuando Jared acababa de hablarle con tanto cariño. ─...dude de usted, maestro. Lo siento, por favor, hágame el amor.  
  
─ Está bien. ─ dejo un beso en frente, disfrutando de la simple sensación de calidez de tener a ese hombre en sus brazos ─ Te haré el amor, tantas veces como quieras.  
  
─ Pero después de que cene y se tome las pastillas. ─ sonrió Jensen, disfrutando del deseo en los ojos de Padalecki, su dueño. ─ Después puede hacerme lo que quiera, amo. Todo lo que quiera.  
  
Una carcajada feliz abandona los labios de Jared, que abraza un poco más Jensen.  
  
─ Está bien, cariño... Aunque… ─ hace un pequeño sonido. ─ ¿Qué hiciste para cenar? ¿Hamburguesas? ─ preguntó solo para enojar a Jensen, sabe, que este sigue la dieta que el nutricionista le envió para mejorar su salud, ni más, ni menos.  
  
─ Mañana. ─ le sorprende la respuesta. ─ Mañana le complaceré, amo, pero solo si promete continuar con el tratamiento después. ─ tenía esa expresión de padre severo en su rostro que le hacía sentir a gusto con él. ─ Maestro, le quiero mucho.  
  
Le tomo unos segundos darse cuenta de que Jensen había dicho algo más, parpadeo y se mordió un labio, pensó que quizás era su imaginación cuando los ojos de Jensen parecían divertidos, de su silencio, él que siempre tenía algo que decir.  
  
Tomo a Jensen de sus mejillas y con una sonrisa enorme le beso varias veces, por todo el rostro.  
  
─ Gracias, dios, no sabes lo que eso significa para mí... ─ se dio cuenta que las lágrimas bajaban por su rostro, pero no las detuvo, no, porque lo haría, si eran lágrimas de felicidad pura.  
  
─ Amo, es tan adorable como un cachorro. ─ Jensen rio, cerrando sus ojos y dejando besarse como Jared quisiera, pero disfrutando con creces de la enorme sonrisa en ese rostro inundado por las lágrimas.  
  
─ Y tú como los ángeles. ─ le responde sin dejar de besar cada peca que encuentra a su alrededor. ─ Anda, acompáñame a comer.  
  
─ Maestro, se aprovecha de mí. ─ se quejó Jensen, no esperando que Padalecki le besara en la boca antes de soltarlo, haciéndolo tambalearse sobre sus temblorosas piernas, ¿Cuándo se habían puesto así? Seguramente cuando había visto la felicidad en él.  
  
Le siguió al comedor, acompañándole a un lado de la mesa a comer, complaciendo a Jared cuando este abrió su boca para dejar que fuera Jensen mismo quien le alimentara, devorando hasta lo último de la nutritiva cena que le devolvió algo de las energías que había perdido.  
  
Le daba un poco de pena que Jensen hiciera eso, se sentía incluso como si de alguna forma estuviera abusando de él... Como las excéntricas personas que ni siquiera cepillaban sus propios dientes, sino que era sus esclavos y esclavas quienes lo hacían. Pero había algo distinto y no solo él lo sentía, sino que podía verlo en los ojos de Jensen cada vez que le daba una pequeña cuchara con un gran bocado.  
  
─ ¿Te he dicho que cocinas bien, Jen?  
  
─ Todas las noches, mi señor. ─ respondió cándidamente, sin dejarle de sonreír todo el tiempo. El pollo asado picado en cuadritos pinchado en el tenedor junto con trozos de broccoli yendo a parar dentro de la boca de Jared.  
  
─ ¿Si? ─ pregunto divertido, tomando un poco de vino de su copa ─ Es que cada noche es necesario recordarlo, dejaste para ti ¿Ya cenaste?  
  
─ No, señor, lo hare después que usted se vaya a dormir. ─Jensen sonríe, disfrutando que Jared por fin le esté dejando servir para lo que fue traído a esta casa.  
  
─ ¿Sabes que deberíamos probar alguna vez...? , que cenes conmigo, seria agradable, solos tu y yo, con buena comida en la mesa ¿Que dices?  
  
Demasiado para cantar victoria, suponía.  
  
─ Lo siento, señor, al menos que eso sea una orden, yo no puedo. ─ el esclavo negó con la cabeza, bajando la mirada al suelo y dejando la cucharilla de Padalecki en el plato.  
  
─ No tienes que sentirlo, comprendo... ─ se quedó callado, mientras ponía sus manos sobre la mesa, su cabello cayendo libremente por sus mejillas al mismo tiempo que suspiraba un poco, sin saber que Jensen seguía cada movimiento que hacía con atención. ─ Se que las cosas que te pido son extrañas y están muy por encima de ti, pero algún día espero las puedas hacer porque quieras.  
  
─ Quiero hacerlas con usted amo. ─ Le aseguro, aunque Jared no sabía muy bien que pensar de eso, no cuando los ojos de Jensen le miraban de esa forma.  
  
Jared llevo su mano a la mejilla de Jensen, acariciando suavemente.  
  
─ Eres tan hermoso Jen, eres como la persona más hermosa que he conocido nunca, me hubiera gustado conocerte antes de esto... pero supongo que quizás ni me hubieras visto entonces. Lo sospecha, sospecha que Ackles tenía a alguien antes de todo esto, a quien seguramente amaba con locura, lo puede ver en la nostalgia que tiñe sus ojos verdes.  
  
─ Usted es muy alto y llamativo como para no haberlo tomado en cuenta, amo. ─ Jensen sonrió, mirándole a los ojos con la sonrisa también plasmada en ellos. ─ Le hubiera visto.  
  
Esa respuesta pareció satisfacer a Padalecki momentáneamente, por la sonrisa que saco de él, era un verdadero alivio lo fácil que era de complacer su maestro, aun después de haber estado meses con él, le sorprendía la facilidad con la que podía hacerlo y adoraba que este fuera tan ligero algunas veces.

 

No esperaba que un televisor encendido y dejado a su libre audio, podría hacerle tanto daño, realmente no pensaba que eso podía ser posible, no cuando tenía al menos diez años sin ver un noticiero completo.  
  
Genevieve Padalecki miraba a la televisión sin mirarla, mientras se quejaba de las malas costumbres de su esposo al teléfono con alguna de sus amigas, el televisor tenía un volumen considerable y era casi imposible no escucharlo mientras limpiaba la porcelana que Genevieve había recibido como regalo de bodas de su adorada madre. Era imposible no escuchar los gemidos de cientos de personas siendo metidas en cajas cerradas para ser enviadas a sus nuevos maestros.  
  
¿A este nivel de enfermedad había llegado la sociedad de hoy en día? El sí que sabía que antes lo que habían hecho para reducir costos y acabar con el hambre en África, había sido volver a la época colonial, el tráfico de humanos se había vuelto legal y aunque las familias más poderosas se protegían las unas a las otras, más de una chica blanca y pecosa fue embarcada en solo el primer año de la renovada época de esclavitud.  
  
Después de eso, casi cualquier ser humano que no hubiera sido sacado de la lista del llamado Gobierno Mundial, podía ser secuestrado o vendido legalmente. Lo sorprendente de eso, era que a Jensen le habían dado solo veinte mil dólares por haberse entregado ─no tan libremente─, mientras que Padalecki le había comprado por casi el doble, por supuesto, una vez dentro de una caja metálica, saber si lo del dinero entregado a su familia había sido de real había sido tarea imposible.  
  
Hasta el día de hoy, no sabía si su esposa estaba viva o si su hija había llegado a la adolescencia.  
  
No sabía si la enfermedad le había arrebatado la vida a su débil cuerpo, no sabía si su hija seguiría tan sana como aparentaba, no sabía si había si ambas o al menos su hija había llegado a un lugar seguro, si alguien se había apiadado de ella. Era tan hermosa, que las esperanzas de algo distinto para ella se evaporaban en su recuerdo, alimentadas por el cinismo y la crueldad de toda aquella situación.  
  
Los gemidos, lastimeros y entre cortados, eran de personas, cansadas, resignadas que quizás habían pasado por las primeras etapas del entrenamiento, porque cuando él fue embarcado, eran gritos los que se escuchaban, gritos clamando su libertad, una que el dejo voluntariamente.  
  
─ Apaga la televisión. ─ salto cuando escucho la voz de Jared mascullarle la orden a Genevieve que se movió perezosamente por el sofá hasta dar con el control remoto.  
  
Tan absorto había estado en los recuerdos que le atormentaban que no había escuchado la puerta de entrada y por lo tanto, no había podía sentir a su dueño entrar en la casa. No esperaba esa sorpresa, en especial porque aún era temprano, afuera era de día, y lloviznaba un poco, pero eso no era excusa para que Jared llegara a casa tan pronto.  
  
Aparentemente su ataque de recuerdos había sido percibido por Padalecki, puesto que apenas su esposa se retiró de la habitación, los ojos de este se dirigieron a los suyos; tenía una mirada pensativa en esos seductores ojos que le robaron el aliento desde la primera vez que vio una calidez en ellos que por diez largos años de tormento nunca había sentido.  
  
─ Vístete, Jen, vamos a salir.  
  
¿Salir? ¿De la casa? ¿Pero que...?  
  
─ ¿Puedo preguntar a donde mi señor? ─ preguntó algo asustado, mirando a Jared directamente a los ojos.  
  
─ Ya veras, ahora vístete, con algo de la ropa que te preste. Seguro te quedara muy bien para salir. ─ La lujuria en los ojos de Jared se hizo visible cuando estos le recorrieron de arriba abajo en un movimiento rápido que pasaría desapercibido por cualquier otro. ─ Vamos, estoy con ánimos de salir, iré a ponerme una chaqueta.  
  
─ Y... Y una bufanda. ─ recomendó en voz baja, retorciendo el pañuelo especial con que quitaba el polvo.  
  
─ Y una bufanda, cariño, este no es el polo norte, no va a pasarme nada. ─ Jared, como siempre ─no importaba que clase de consideración tenía con Jensen─, comenzó a desnudarse mientras caminaba a la habitación, con Jensen siguiéndole. ─ Vamos, Jen, tienes que aflojar un poco, no eres mi madre.  
  
─ Pero mi señor, es por su salud. ─ explico algo contrariado, ─ Además, no sé qué haría si le pasara algo ─ agrego más bajo y desviándose hacia su habitación en el segundo piso. ─ ¿Algo de ropa que tenga en cuenta para que me vista, mi señor?  
  
─ Ponte algo que se parezca a tu estilo. ─ Jared le guiño un ojo, asomando su rostro en la habitación de Jensen. ─ Aunque tu estilo sería más bien algo más elegante, puedo verlo en ti.  
  
Parecía hoy mucho más animado que en días anteriores, mientras veía como Jensen se desnudaba con lentitud.  
  
─ Te llevare de compras, eso hare, pero después de que comamos algo.  
  
Se quedó de pie junto a la puerta, sus ojos registrando el blanco de la piel ajena, apenas salpicadas por pecas que debían ir hasta sus sitios más íntimos, a veces sus encuentros son tan rápidos, que no ha tenido oportunidad de constatarlo.  
  
Y es una lástima, algo que debía solucionar pronto.  
  
Necesita llevarse a Jensen lejos, tenerlo con lentitud, hacerle el amor con cariño.  
  
Es en ese momento, piensa en lo difícil que va hacer eso, enfrentar a su propia familia para pedir un divorcio que sabía se venía desde que fue obligado a casarse con alguien por el cual no sentía nada. Sabía que debía hacerlo por su propia sanidad mental.  
  
Cuando Jensen acabo de vestirse, el desapareció en su propia habitación, evadiendo preguntas incomodas, se apresuró a buscar una chaqueta abrigada para Jensen y una de sus bufandas, bajando los escalones de dos en dos. Abajo, Jensen le esperaba con una caja en las manos, le vio con curiosidad, preguntándose que podría traer Jensen.  
  
─ ¿Qué es eso? ─ susurro, entregándole a Jensen la chaqueta y buscando la propia en el armario.  
  
Pero Jensen no contesta, lo que es extraño en el... Realmente extraño, porque siempre tiene esos ojos verdes pendientes de cada una de sus palabras, atento, siempre atento, por lo que duda que no le haya escuchado.  
  
─ ¿Jen? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te incomoda tu ropa?  
  
─ Le falta colocarme esto para poder salir, maestro. ─ indico, empujando la caja contra el pecho de Jared que se vio obligado a tomarla para mirar con curiosidad su interior.  
  
Era una caja de color negro, un negro elegante si le preguntan, pues parece gravado con algún otro material cuyo nombre se le escapa. Cada línea esta finamente trazada, en un color dorado que tiene las iniciales JP y está seguro que no es su nombre y apellido, sino, el de Jensen con su apellido.  
  
Mira los ojos verdes que le evaden fijamente, hasta que es Jensen quien rompe el contacto con él y sus manos bajan con curiosidad a abrir la caja, encontrando en ella, algo que no entiende ¿Un collar?  
  
─ Debe colocármelo maestro, no se me está permitido tocarlo. ─ jadeo, mirando a Jared por debajo de sus largas pestañas. ─ debo usarlo cuando estoy afuera.  
  
─ Pero… ─ esta consiente que su voz suena como la de un niño ─ ¿Por qué?  
  
─ ¿De verdad no sabe nada de esto, amo? Es mi collar, lo que me identifica como su propiedad. ─ explica algo exasperado el esclavo, queriendo que todo acabe de una vez y que Jared comprenda sus funciones.  
  
─ No, no lo sabía. ─ contesto alzando su vista hacia Jensen, que nota la sorpresa en sus ojos. ─ No quiero ponerte esto, Jen.  
  
─ No tiene por qué quererlo, debe hacerlo, amo. Es una regla, cualquier esclavo sin identificación puede... puede ser devuelto.  
  
Parece que un escalofrió le recorre cuando pronuncia esas palabras y algún día, a Jared le gustaría verle libre de todo ese temor a la humanidad corroída por la indecencia, le gustaría verle alegre, verle reír, verle ser un hombre libre de nuevo.  
  
─ ¡No! ─ contesto apresuradamente, su voz cortándose mientras acaricia su mejilla. ─ No es la forma en que me gustaría verte algún día y tampoco quiero perderte, ¿Qué sería de mi vida sin ti?  
  
─ Amo, estoy seguro de que conseguirá otro esclavo mucho mejor que yo si eso ocurre. ─ le aseguro Jensen, respirando hondo.  
  
Una risa pequeña escapa de sus labios.  
  
─ Nunca, nunca nadie será tan bueno como tu, Jen. ─ le besa en los labios, con cuidado.  
  
─ Mi amo; gracias, mi amo.  
  
Tomando el collar sin decir nada, Jared se lo coloco, sonriendo cuando vio como le quedaba, era hermoso, plateado, con su nombre grabado en un dije, sintió curiosidad de cómo se vería si Jensen estaba desnudo, pero descarto ese pensamiento, besándole por encima de donde le quedaba el collar.  
  
─ Es la verdad. ─ suspiro. ─ Bien entonces, quiera o no, debo ponerte esto, ¿Alguna regla más que deba saber?  
  
─ Tiene que hacerme el amor en público. ─ Las mejillas de Jared se mancharon de un color rojizo, antes de que sus ojos miraran a los de Jensen que contenía una sonrisa. ─ Amo, yo venía con un manual, debería leerlo.  
  
─ ¿Estas bromeando, cierto? ─ lo preguntaba por ambas cosas, eso de hacerlo con Jensen en público sonaba una locura, pero más lo del manual. ─ Un... Lo siento, Genevieve insiste en que lo haga, pero, siempre lo olvido.  
  
─ Solo bromeaba, amo. ─ negando con su cabeza, Jensen procedió a colocarse la chaqueta, abrigando sus brazos. ─ ¿A dónde vamos, amo?  
  
─ Comeremos un par de dulces y luego, iremos a comprar un par de cosas ¿Qué te parece? ─ preguntó con alegría, su sonrisa era enorme y Jensen se sintió tranquilo observándola, era algo que no sentía desde que estaba con ella.  
  
Tenía cerca de un año que no sabía lo que era salir a un lugar público, desde que los esclavos se habían vuelto accesibles, la gente con poca ropa por la calle no se limitaba a las adolescentes que creían estar sexys con sus atuendos diminutos. Ahora había esclavos por todas partes, algunos inclusos eran puestos a caminar como perros desnudos por la calle, demostrándole a Jared con cada horrenda visión, que su posición era la correcta, que las atrocidades que cometían los otros no estaban bien.  
  
Todos los esclavos que vio tenían un collar similar al de Jensen, algunos eran más sencillos, otros eran sumamente ostentosos, de oro, con diferentes diseños, con perlas, adornados con plumas, todo dependía del dueño. La gente de la clase pudiente era la que más llevaba a estos pobres humanos ahora degradados a sirvientes de por vida y a donde Jared se dirigía, a donde había ido toda su vida, se llegaba a encontrar todo tipo de gente con esclavos.  
  
Por fortuna, Jensen no demostró sentir ningún tipo de desagrado por el ambiente en el que se encontraba y tenía temor de preguntar si era aún peor lo que le había ocurrido a él en esas llamadas granjas.  
  
Aunque quería, no se atrevió a tomarle de la mano, simplemente continuo caminando hasta que se encontró con la cafetería preferida, bastante cambiada a lo que usualmente estaba acostumbrado.  
  
Había cojincitos que se rentaban a los dueños de esclavos para que estos pudieran sentarse a su lado, y aunque no muchos los tomaban, si había unos cuantos esclavos suertudos. El tomo uno y se dirigió a la caja, comprando una enorme variedad de malteadas de helado de chocolate y mantecado y acerándose a una mesa alejada de las multitudes.  
  
Compro de todo, pero, realmente ¡De todo! Mientras sonríe y sentía su boca las ansias de probar cada uno de los dulces, no por nada eran su comida favorita. Sonrió a Jensen mientras este miraba asombrado la cantidad de dulces que había comprado.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ¿Quieres que pida otra cosa para ti? ─ comento caminando hacia la mesa.  
  
─ No puedo comer en sitios públicos. ─ murmuro el esclavo una vez estuvieron relativamente solos en una esquina, esperando a que Jared colocara el cojín para sentarse en él, usándolo como alivio para sus rodillas más que adoloridas por todos los días de limpieza. ─ No al menos que usted lo quiera.  
  
Jared le mira con una sonrisa, mientras deja el pequeño cojín en el suelo, acomodando lo con cuidado.  
  
─ Quiero que comas, mucho, que pruebes cada dulce, para eso te traje.  
  
─ ¿No le dan dolores estomacales? ─ cuestiono Jensen, sentándose y mirando a su amo tomar asiento con una sonrisa, mientras dejaba la bandeja sobre la mesa y esperaba a que la camarera trajera la otra. Cuando lo hizo, lo primero que le dio a Jensen fue una malteada de helado, esperando a que este la tomara, pero Jensen simplemente estiro su cuello y tomo entre sus labios la pajilla, sin tocar el vaso con sus manos que permanecieron tiesas a su costado.  
  
─ Claro que no, ¿A ti si? ─ pregunto preocupado, tomando de su propia malteada sin dejar de ver a Jensen ─ ¿Estas bien? ¿Por qué no la tomas con tus manos?  
  
─ Nunca he sido un fanático de lo dulce, amo. ─ respondió Jensen, empujando con su nariz la mano de Padalecki. ─ Usted tiene que alimentarme, amo.  
  
─ ¿Yo? ─ preguntó con sorpresa y sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo. ─ Bien, entonces revisemos el menú ¿Que te gusta más? ¿Lo salado? ¿Lo picante?  
  
─ Lo que quiera darme lo comeré, amo, no hace falta que me haga escoger. ─ se notaba lo mucho que le exasperaba a Jensen explicarle todo, pero lo hacía en ese tono paternal que Jared le había escuchado muchas veces en los últimos meses, era de tontos no darse cuenta que en su vida había sido un padre cariñoso y con mucha paciencia.  
  
─ Pero quiero que elijas, lo que te guste ¿Esta bien? ─ pregunta, como si fuera un niño y pensara que Jensen realmente puede negarse, realmente sorprende a Jensen, nunca desde que era lo que era, había conocido a alguien así.  
  
─ Comencemos con lo dulce, entonces, amo. ─ no agrega el "ya que es lo que llevas esperando todo el rato" porque sonaría mal educado y no quiere atraer la atención a ellos, no cuando el atractivo de Jared y el hecho de que él sea un esclavo blanco ya tengan varias miradas sobre ellos.  
  
Jared hace un puchero, mientras le mira detenidamente, porque hace un poco ha dicho que no le gusta el dulce y ahora se lo pide y él quiere repetirle, quiere decirle que elija, que el pagara lo que sea por verle disfrutar de una comida. Pero se abstiene, porque nota las miradas de las demás personas ─ Compre frutas también, aunque eran para bañarlas en leche condensada podemos comerlas solas ¿Cierto?  
  
─ Si es lo que desea, amo. ─ la complacencia en la voz de Jensen ahora suena terriblemente comparada a las primeras veces. ─ Puedo comerlas con dulce también.  
  
Jared sonríe entonces, porque se da cuenta sin las suficientes palabras de por medio, que Jensen disfruta las frutas y eso hace su corazón latir rápido, mientras alcanza las uvas y melocotones que ha comprado ─ Fruta será.  
  
Alimenta a Jensen aun con las mejillas rojas, dándole la comida directamente en la boca, trozos pequeños, intentando no pensar mucho en lo sexy que se ven esos hermosos labios apretando sus dedos cuando la fruta entra directamente a su boca. Pronto están en un silencio cómplice, sus ojos conectados mientras Jared le da cada bocado, como si solo fueran ellos dos en ese momento.  
  
Al final termina vertiendo leche condensada en la ensalada de fruta, tomando un tenedor para probarlo el primero y luego darle unos pocos bocados a Jensen solo para que alcance a probar un poco. Jensen no estaba acostumbrado a la mirada de Jared, el cariño implícito, la forma en que sus ojos se iluminaban cuando él hacia un ligero y casi inexistente gesto de que disfrutaba la comida que le daba. No, no estaba acostumbrado, porque siempre veía orgullo, asco y exigencia de sumisión en tantas otras y otros, pero Jared, era distinto.  
  
No era como las personas con las que se encontraba antes, no, era completamente distinto, aterradoramente hermoso y perfecto en sus manías, el amo que cualquier esclavo desearía, pero le hacía dudar como al que más, que esa perfección estuviera sujeta a condiciones de las que él no se había dado cuenta aun, después de todo, Jared seguía sin darse cuenta lo que Genevieve le hacía cuando la soledad la golpeaba como una puerta a la cara.  
  
─ ¿En qué piensas?, tu rostro se puso muy serio de repente, como si algo te preocupara ─ menciono, comiendo se un par de uvas bañadas en tres distintos dulces.  
  
─ Las uvas son acidas y secas, como el vino. ─ explico Jensen subiendo su mirada a los ojos interesados de Padalecki.  
  
─ Lo sé, justo como ese delicioso vino que me das todas las noches.  
  
─ La gente poderosa siempre crece sintiendo afecto por cosas que a la gente común nos parecen sumamente frágiles de sabor y textura. ─ los ojos verdes desaparecieron compulsivamente detrás una serie de rápidos parpadeos que demostraban que Jensen estaba confundido de que esas palabras hubieran salido de él.  
  
─ Entonces, el vino es frágil en sabor y textura. ─ repite, como si le estuvieran explicando algo, llevando la malteada a la boca de Jensen cuando le nota asustado. ─ Esta bien, toma algo, respira, sabe que me gusta que opines.  
  
─ Lo siento, amo. ─ Jensen susurra, cerrando sus ojos mientras sus mejillas se colorean de rojo. Parece que va a ser un largo día de vergüenzas compartidas, piensa brevemente, antes de dejar que Padalecki vuelva a alimentarle algo completamente no sano para su sistema acostumbrado a las gachas hechas específicamente para los esclavos.  
  
─ No te disculpes, eres hermoso cuando eres sincero. ─ dijo sonriendo porque Jensen se acerca un poco más a el para buscar escuchar el susurro que nadie más ha tenido acceso. ─ Y creo, que a veces apreciamos las cosas así porque no sabemos que es el dolor realmente.  
  
─ No es por eso... es porque las preocupaciones de la clase pudiente no son las mismas, ustedes se preocupan por lucir bien, por tener el esclavo más hermoso, por tener más que nadie, por sus posesiones... no se preocupan por la vida misma, amo.  
  
─ ¿Y porque se preocupan ustedes? ─ preguntó lentamente, disfrutando de lo inteligente que podía ser Jensen, lo había notado antes, no era una sorpresa, por el contrario era agradable.  
  
─ Por comer. ─ la sencilla respuesta hizo que su corazón se encogiera, mirando a los ojos verdes que le devolvían la mirada. ─ Amo, ¿Qué es lo picante que me ofreció antes?  
  
─ Oh. ─ menciono en un instante para luego subir su rostro con sorpresa hacia Jensen. ─ Son una frijoles picantes con unas tortillas tostadas, lo que tenía en mente, sino hay algunos panes que también tienen picante.  
  
─ Va a lamentar eso, amo, bueno, usted y yo cuando debamos subirnos al auto. ─ riéndose, Jensen apoyo ambas manos en el muslo de Padalecki, recordándole cuando sus perros hacían el mismo gesto al tener hambre.  
  
─ No creo... ─ menciono sin dejar de sonreír, aún no podía dejar de explicar lo que sentía cuando Jensen se dejaba ir un poco, era como si realmente estuviera enamorado de este hombre.  
  
¡Estaba enamorado de Jensen!  
  
Quizás verdaderamente lo estaba, porque esas mariposas en el estómago no eran nada normales.  
  
─ Amo, se ha quedado pensativo. ─ Jensen le sonrió, abriendo su boca cunado Jared puso sus manos a trabajar y acerco en una cucharilla algo de enchilada al esclavo, quien comió con cuidado, sintiendo el picante hacerle cosquillas en la lengua. ─ Amo, es demasiado picante... ─ Jensen se quejó, deseando porque Jared le diera agua de una vez y acabara con la tortura.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunto llevándose la cuchara a la boca y haciendo una mueca, cuando noto que efectivamente estaba algo más que picante, que demonios podía sentir hasta sus ojos llenarse de lágrimas.  
  
─ ¡Amo! Tome algo de agua... ─ le indico el esclavo, mirándole el también con los ojos llorosos. ─ O leche.  
  
Jared se apresuró a tomar agua, como Jensen le había indicado, hasta que recordó que rubio seguramente estaba peor que el por lo que paso la botella apenas conteniendo la risa.  
  
El picante de la enchilada solo pudo ser apaciguado por una buena dosis de helado frio y malteada, que no solo el agradeció, sino que el esclavo también; al final, estaba agradecido de haber traído a Jensen en lo que el consideraría en el futuro como su primera cita, disfrutando cada momento que pasaba con Jensen Padalecki. Después de la comida y de pasar por el supermercado para satisfacer las ganas de Jensen de obtener algo de comida para hacerle una buena cena al día siguiente, paseo al esclavo por todo el centro comercial, encontrándose con conocidos a los que evadía a propósito luego de que uno de sus compañeros de trabajo intentara tocar a Jensen de una forma totalmente indebida, al menos para la alta moral de Padalecki.  
  
Visitaron una tienda de ropas para esclavos, la misma de la que Genevieve había sacado el ridículo traje de sirvienta, y Jared le compro ropa más conservadora, algo que no dejara ver piel solo porque si y bajo la excusa ridícula de presumir los atributos de su esclavo ante las amigas de su esposa.  
  
Después de eso caminaron por el parque de la ciudad disfrutando del aire frio que indicaba estaba anocheciendo, Jared tenía una sonrisa hermosa, que Jensen se encontró admirando a la luz de la luna.  
  
─ Gracias por este día Jensen, me divertí mucho.  
  
─ Yo también, maestro. ─ le complació el esclavo, aunque era cierto que él también se sentía mucho mejor después de haber tenido esta salida con Padalecki, sentía que había recuperado algo de la libertad que había perdido hace diez años y aun así, se sentía tan bien ser el esclavo de Padalecki. ─ ¿Amo?  
  
─ Te quiero, Jensen. ─ contestó en la privacidad que les daba la luz de la luna, mientras dejaba un casto beso sobre sus labios. ─ Te quiero tanto.  
  
─ Amo... no haga esto. ─ Jensen se dejó abrazar, esperando llegar a casa con rapidez.  
  
─ No es algo que pueda evitar. ─ dijo contra el oído de su esclavo. ─ ¿Regresamos a casa, Jen?  
  
─ Es lo mejor, amo. ─ replico con una sonrisa, mirando como Padalecki hace un puchero. ─ De esa forma podre decirle lo mucho que yo también le quiero. Solo logra que Jared le abrace más y ría levemente, lleno de energía y felicidad, una que le contagia.


	4. Decisiones Dificiles

  
La cachetada no le dolió en lo absoluto, estaba acostumbrado a recibir los arrebatos de ira de la señora Padalecki cada vez que algo salía mal o esta discutía con su esposo infiel, estos ataques se habían intensificado desde que habían vuelto de aquel surreal paseo. Se habían tornado en sesiones largas –al menos para Jensen─ de sexo violento, en el que la señora Padalecki continuaba acusándole de acostarse con su esposo. No sabía cómo había hecho para mantenerse fiel a Jared Padalecki y no decir nada.  
  
Coloco la ropa limpia sobre la lavadora y se acomodó la falda de su traje que se había subido al inclinarse por la ropa. En casa, y cuando Jared no estaba, debía vestir el traje de los cojones, que siempre estaba lavando para mantenerlo limpio. Ni siquiera cambiando de cuarto había mejorado su estilo de vida, no con Padalecki fuera todo el día y el soportando a una mujer celosa necesitada de sexo.  
  
Los sonidos de los pasos bajando por las escaleras lo hicieron girarse un poco asustado, nadie bajaba al lavandero a esas horas, y menos cuando el único sirviente en la casa era él. Joder, Jared había llegado del trabajo y Él tenia chupetones por todo el cuerpo y varios rasguños en su rostro.  
  
Jared Padalecki bajaba con la chaqueta en la mano y la camisa enrollada hasta los codos, con ese porte de ejecutivo severo que tenía cuando llegaba exhausto del trabajo.  
  
─ Señor, buenas noches. ─ saludo un poco tembloroso de verlo allí tan imponente y atractivo, intentando enfocarse en lo que hacía e ignorar las ganas de dejarse tocar porque Padalecki, pero fallo cuando este coloco una mano en su cintura y le apretujo como hacia cada noche.  
  
─ Hola cariño ¿Cómo estuvo tu día? ─ pregunto dejando su mejilla contra la ajena, restregándose como así fuera un enorme perrito buscando cariño. ─ ¿Qué pasa? ─ pregunto cuando notaba que Jensen temblaba.  
  
─ Solo me sorprende verle aquí a estas horas de la noche, es todo. Pensé que ya no vendría. ─ responde un poco más calmado, girándose a meter la ropa en la cesta, aun entre los brazos de Padalecki que disfruta tenerle tan cerca. ─ ¿Desea algo? ¿Ya ceno, amo?  
  
─ No, no tengo mucha hambre. ─ contesto besando sus hombros, hasta que nota la piel rojiza en la zona del hombro, donde el traje le permite ver un poco de piel blanca. ─ ¿Quién te hizo eso?  
  
─ Me lo hice podando las plantas... son las enredaderas... ─ allí esta, ese temblor característico de Jensen cuando está diciendo mentiras.  
  
─ Fue Genevieve ¿Cierto? ─ pregunto apretando los dientes.  
  
Suena enfadado, es la segunda vez que le escucha así cuando se dirige a él. Tiene miedo, pero no de Jared, no, tiene miedo de lo que esto podría desencadenar, dobla la última pieza de ropa sobre la lavadora y se gira a Padalecki, mirándole con sus siempre verdes ojos, suplicante mientras los baja lentamente y se abraza a Padalecki, apoyando su oreja allí donde el corazón le late desbocado.  
  
─ Amo, por favor, por favor, amo. ─ suplica, con su mejor tono de voz.  
  
─ No, no, no puedo tolerar que te lastime. ─ dice y su cuerpo tiembla ligeramente. ─ No quiero que nadie te lastime, no...  
  
─ Amo, no puede evitar eso... usted no es mi único dueño. ─ le duele decirle eso a la cara en especial con esa expresión que tiene ahora. ─ debo obedecerles a ambos, amo.  
  
─ ¡Oh dios! ─ La voz de Jared se corta y sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas. ─ ¿Qué más te obligo a hacer? ¿Qué más?  
  
─ Amo, por favor, por favor no me haga decirle, no quiero hacerlo, amo Jared.  
  
Los brazos de Jared le abrazan con fuerza, dejándole contra ese cuerpo caliente y cálido que parecer tener miedo de dejarle ir.  
  
─ Lo siento, oh dios, debido cuidar de ti mejor, lo siento.  
  
─ No, amo, no fue su culpa, lo siento. Debo obedecerle. ─ susurra, aferrándose a Padalecki como hace años no se aferra a nadie, le abraza con amor, con necesidad, sollozando ligeramente por haber decepcionado a alguien. ─ Jared, lo siento, este es quien soy, esto es quien soy.  
  
A Jared le sacuden sus palabras, le sacude su nombre en esos gruesos labios, hacen sus manos temblar, en la medida en que siente su corazón explotando en su pecho.  
  
─ Te amo, Jen, no importa quien seas, te amo.  
  
No hay duda de eso en como Jared Padalecki le besa contra la lavadora, palpándole sobre la ropa con sus enormes manos que parecen abarcar cada trozo de su cuerpo, le hace desearlo, añorarlo, quererlo, incluso hasta amarlo, pero no se siente capaz de decir nada más, no cuando por segunda vez ha roto sus propias reglas. Aun así, eso no le impide disfrutar de la seguridad que Jared Padalecki le garantiza mientras está en sus brazos, jadeando con su boca entreabierta y recibiendo uno de los besos más apasionados de su vida.  
  
Le sujeto de los hombros, dejándose alzar en el aire para entonces sentir el frio metal de la lavadora en sus desnudas nalgas, con las manos de Padalecki ahora sujetándole de la cintura y de la nuca para controlar mejor la penetración de su lengua en su cavidad bucal. Se deja con gusto, abriendo sus piernas con sumisión y jadeando de placer cuando la boca de Padalecki le libera momentáneamente.  
  
─ Amo, hágame el amor... demuéstreme quien es mi verdadero amo, quien es mi dueño...  
  
Las palabras de Jensen le hacen sentir tanto, sus manos se mueven a quitar la ropa, desesperado por tocar su pálida piel, mientras un pequeño estremecimiento que se forma a través de todo su cuerpo, llevando calor y deseo a todas partes.  
  
Le indigna por primera vez verle desnudo. Tiene arañazos en su pecho, y sangre seca en uno de sus pezones, en la cintura tiene una pequeña laceración algo horrible, seguramente Genevieve le ha lastimado con algo, no quiere ni pensar en con que, no tiene cabeza para hacerlo; solo aferra a Jensen contra su pecho y comienza a dejar besos suaves por sus hombros, rascándole por detrás de la nuca y sacando ronroneos de él.  
  
El sonido húmedo que escucha a continuación le desconcierta un poco, obligándole a separarse. Un gruñido algo salvaje se escapa de él cuándo ve como Jensen se está preparando sin que él se lo pida, tres dedos enterrados hasta el fondo en su agujerito estrecho, abriéndose a marchas forzadas mientras tiene los ojos cerrados y el cuello hacia atrás, la boca entreabierta mientras jadea de placer, penetrándose con rapidez.  
  
Seguramente se está tocando la próstata como un vicioso.  
  
Puede ver las venas de su cuello marcándose por el placer, puede ver sus ojos verdes entre abiertos llenarse de pequeñas lágrimas, mientras el sube sus manos con cuidado acariciando cada cicatriz que encuentra, termina arrodillándose para pasarla su lengua con cuidado, haciendo que el ardor de la piel lastimada pase a ser placer.  
  
Sus manos, bajan un poco y suben la falda, sintiendo la polla dura y mojada en sus manos.  
  
─ Con más fuerza, Jen, acaríciate con más fuerza.  
  
─ Amo... ella no sabe cuánto me gusta ser penetrado por usted... ella no sabe lo mucho que me gusta tener ese gordo miembro en mi cuerpo... tocándome, frotándome, me gusta, amo, me gusta que me jodan... ─ jadea, agregando su dedo meñique a su ya bien abierto esfínter. ─ ¡Oh amo Jared! ─ levanto su otra mano para tocarse los pezones, necesitando más manos en su pie ardiente.  
  
─ ¿Te gusta? ─ gruño, desabotonando la falda, siseando mientras cae y puede ver las mayas enredándose en la piel blanca. ─ Porque a mí me gusta enterrarme en tu cálido agujerito, entrar con fuerza mientras el placer te llena, porque lo sé, tus ojos verdes me ven y lo se, Jen, sé que eres mío, solo mío.  
  
─ Amo... estoy listo. ─ Jensen gimotea, extrayendo sus dedos y llevándoselos a la boca donde los succiona, con sus ojos fijos en Padalecki, que se relame los labios. ─ Jodame, amo Jared. Jodame como le gusta.  
  
Jared se pone de pie, luego de dejar una pequeña lamida en la dura polla del esclavo que le hace estremecerse y mirarle, suplicante y excitado, mientras sus manos le giran de manera que queda contra la lavadora, enseñándole su abierta entrada.  
  
─ Mi Jen, mío, solo mío.  
  
Esta por penetrar a Jensen cuando su celular suena, disparándose dentro del bolsillo de su traje. Maldice, dispuesto a ignorarlo, pero los eventos del día le obligan a moverse y tomar el aparato entre sus dedos, revisando que el remitente sea quien cree que es.  
  
─ Mierda. ─ maldice, acariciando la espalda temblorosa de Jensen que le mira, entre curioso y expectante.  
  
“Sé lo que estás haciendo, tenemos que hablar, ahora.” Eso dice el mensaje, lo lee, varias veces y está de acuerdo tan de acuerdo, que aleja sus manos de Jensen.  
  
─ Tengo que irme, sube a tu habitación, cierra la puerta y no salgas, Jen, sin importar nada, ¿Esta bien?  
  
─ ¿Amo? ─ le mira con algo de miedo mientras se incorpora, escondiendo su sonrisa cuando Padalecki le cubre los hombros con su chaqueta. ─ Amo, tenga cuidado.  
  
─ Lo tendré. ─ le besa con cariño en la frente para después arreglar un poco su ropa, el que ella sepa que está haciendo no quiere decir que vaya a presentarse desnudo ante ella.  
  
Observa con algo de molestia a Jensen subir las escaleras, no se mueve hasta que su hermoso cuerpo escapa de sus ojos, suspira y siente un poco de culpa, porque la fidelidad era importante para él, realmente lo era. Aunque no sintiera amor por ella, lo era.  
  
Así que mientras sube las escaleras desabotonando su corbata acepta que esto tiene que terminar, no es justo para Jensen o Genevieve, que diablos, ni siquiera para él mismo.  
  
─ Gen. ─ llamo cuando entro en la habitación encontrando a su esposa de espalda, mirando por la ventana.  
  
─ No me llames así, no tienes ningún derecho a hacerlo. ─ Ella se giró, mirándole con el ceño fruncido cuando apenas sus ojos se encuentran, no es nada difícil mantenerle la mirada, lo difícil es aceptar lo que ha sucedido y que ha sido culpa de ambos. ─ ¿Cómo pudiste? Él no es humano  
  
─ Para mí lo es... Siempre lo fue. ─ contesto con un suspiro. ─ No lo planee, solo sucedió y aunque no arregla nada, lo siento.  
  
─ Si, solo sucedió que de pronto de convirtieras en bígamo, solo espero que hayas usado protección, basuras como esa están llenas de enfermedades. ─ la cantidad de odio era comprensible para alguien como él, que comprendía perfectamente porque su esposa estaba tan enfadada; el no solo nunca la había amado, sino que le había sido infiel en sus narices. ─ De todos los hombres en el mundo tenías que ir a meterla en un agujero no humano, ¡Hubiera sido mejor que se lo hicieras a un perro!  
  
─ Tú también lo hiciste, ¿no? ─ pregunto, sintiendo como la voz le salía helada.  
  
─ No tienes pruebas de eso. No ante un tribunal. Y lo que él tenga para decir realmente no importa.  
  
─ Pero lo hiciste. Tu y yo lo sabemos, Gen, esa es la verdad. ─ contestó resignado, ¿era así como ella quería llevar esto? Seguro, siempre había sido una luchadora. ─ ¿Qué quieres en el divorcio?  
  
─ Lo quiero a él. ─ lo había pensado antes, era obvio que lo había hecho por como su sonrisa se ensanchaba.  
  
─ Tiene mi apellido y es mío. ─ sentencio con fuerza, sin siquiera dudarlo, no quería mostrarle como se había encendido por dentro. ─ Te daré tus acciones en la empresa, un esclavo personal y las propiedades en el extranjero, no a él.  
  
─ Yo le compre, yo firme, soy su dueña también, ¿Por qué no conseguimos otro esclavo para ti?  
  
─ Lo compraste con mi dinero y le pusiste mi apellido, así que creo que fue un error que lo hicieras de esa manera ¿No? ─ pregunto con encogiéndose de hombros, tratando de no mostrarle su angustia. ─ Genevieve, eres una dama de sociedad, realmente no quieres que se filtre que te metiste en tus partes íntimas ¿No? , sabes que en el hombre no es tan grave como en una mujer, acepta que lo nuestro no funciono y retirare un poco más rica de como llegaste a mi, ¿Qué te parece?  
  
─ No harías, eres demasiado noble para jugar sucio, y por eso es que vas a perderlo. ─ ella se acercó a su armario, sacando una de sus chaquetas. ─ No creas que no voy a conseguir quitártelo bajo cualquier medio.  
  
─ Si decides hacerlo de esta forma, no te iras con lo que acabo de ofrecerte Genevieve, lo sabes, piensa lo mejor y… ─ se quedó en silencio, dándose media vuelta. ─ No pienses que no tengo pruebas.  
  
─ ¿Cómo qué? ¿Finalmente vas a mirarme el coño solo para comprobar que tu puta estuvo allí dentro? ─ le reto, pasando a su lado sin mirarlo.  
  
─ Tu padre me eligió como tu esposo, por razones más allá de mi dinero. ─ le respondió, sonriendo, ella no pudo ver que su sonrisa era distinta a la que siempre le había conocido en él.  
  
Cuando la puerta se cierra, escucha unos vidrios quebrarse y sabe que es ella, que ha decidió tirar al suelo las copas que estaban en el ostentoso mueble del pasillo, solo para molestarle, solo para vengarse un poco de él.  
  
Sabe que necesita calmarse, que tiene que retomar el control de sus acciones un poco, pero aun así, no ve mejor solución ahora que ir a los brazos de Jensen y conseguir el amor que tanto necesita.  
  
Tan pronto escucha la puerta cerrarse de un portazo desde allí, se asoma por el ventanal, donde la ve caminando hacia el Chrysler, no pierde tiempo para ir por el esclavo, que, tal y como le ha dicho, le espera dentro de la habitación cerrada, no con llave, porque Jensen nunca se atrevería hacer eso en lo absoluto. Está sentando en la cama cuando el entra, en su rostro hay una expresión de tal derrota que es algo incomprensible.  
  
─ No es tu culpa. ─ es lo primero que sale de sus labios, aún desde la puerta, mirándole con cuidado.  
  
─ Lo siento, amo. Si lo es. Rompí una familia. ─ el tono de voz que emplea es el de un niño, con su voz eternamente suave y sumisa alcanzando un nuevo tono bajo de derrota.  
  
─ ¿Sabes cómo llegamos a casarnos? ─ pregunto caminando dentro de la habitación y sentándose a la par del rubio. ─ Mi salud era más inestable cuando era niño, mi papa necesitaba herederos fuertes y mi hermano lo era, afortunadamente, porque yo era un caso perdido. ─ empezó a explicar sin impedir llenarse de nostalgia. ─ Nunca alcanzaba sus expectativas, aunque tuviera buenas calificaciones, nunca. La mayor parte del tiempo la pasaba en cama, me gustaba leer y estaba bien, solo tenía que mirar a los ojos de mi padre y afrontar la decepción cada tres meses que volvía de sus costosos viajes sin sentido, porque ahí estaba mi hermano y eso bastaba.  
  
Tomo las manos de Jensen entre las suyas, acariciándolas, disfrutando de su suave textura.  
  
─ Cuando mi hermano muere, las esperanzas familiares se vuelcan sobre mí y realmente no importo cuánto me esforcé, mi padre necesitaba asegurar que si algo me pasaba, la familia seria lo suficientemente fuerte para resistir, tanto económicamente como en apariencia, porque había y hay gente que está esperando hacerse con esto que mi padre construyó, con sus propiedades y sus tierras y la gente que nos sigue. Encontró esa seguridad en Genevieve Cortese y yo deje que arreglara mi vida, me case con ella, sin amarla. ─ dejo otro beso en la frente de Jensen. ─ Es mi culpa, siento que te vieras inmerso en esto.  
  
─ Pero sin ella no tendrá una familia; no hará que su padre este orgulloso, no tendrá hijos que llevar al parque los fines de semana ni cumpleaños que celebrar, sin ella no tendrá nada, amo.  
  
─ Mi padre no puede seguir controlando mi vida. ─ respondió con tranquilidad, sin inmutarse por las preocupaciones especificas de Jensen, aunque le hizo sonreir, dándole una idea. ─ He llegado a comprender que sin importar que haga, nunca me aprobara, mi cuerpo sigue siendo débil. ─ agrego atrayendo a su cuerpo a Jensen. ─ Tú serás mi familia y yo seré la tuya, celebraremos nuestros cumpleaños y comeremos pastel y frutas ¿Quieres?  
  
─ No, amo. No puedo querer cosas.  
  
─ Todo estará bien, te quedaras conmigo yo me encargare de eso, ¿si?  
  
─ Amo Jared, yo... hay algo que... algo que quiero... quiero que querer... ─ el esclavo está fuertemente abrazado al torso de Padalecki, respirando su olor a hombre y sintiendo el deseo que pensó haber perdido hace poco. ─ Quiero... quiero que sea feliz.  
  
─ Yo también quiero que seas feliz. ─ le respondió dejándose caer en la cama con Jensen tan cerca de su cuerpo que se permite cerrar los ojos. ─ Seré feliz si te quedas conmigo.  
  
─ ¿Amo, puedo dormir con usted? ─ pregunto Jensen, aun desnudo, pasando una de sus piernas por instinto entre las de Jared.  
  
─ Si, ¿Quieres dormir aquí? ─ contesta aun sonriendo, pese a tener los ojos cerrados.  
  
─ Si. ─ el esclavo asiente, aferrándose con más fuerza a Padalecki, al que poco le importa estar aun totalmente vestido. ─ Sí, amo.  
  
─ Buenas noches Jen, cuidare de ti. ─ le responde, antes de quedarse dormido aun sonriendo.

Despertar todos los días con Padalecki empujándose dentro de su cuerpo y violando cada trocito de su espacio personal es sin duda una buena forma de sanar todas las heridas que le han hecho en su vida. Es una forma de olvidar el dolor y el desprecio que sintió por tantos años, los abusos que sufrió, las noches solas y eternas; el pasar hambre por días o no ser alimentado porque se equivocaba, porque tenía miedo. Por todo eso es que el que Jared Padalecki le susurre que le ama mientras eyacula dentro es el mejor bálsamo.  
  
Ahora que son solo ellos en la casa, Padalecki no puede quedarse las manos para sí. Es un frenesí sexual típico de una luna de miel, donde todo en lo que se piensa es en sexo salvaje en cualquier rincón de la casa, en abrir las piernas y dejarse follar hasta el fondo, en jadear incontrolablemente mientras se está teniendo un orgasmo épico, olvidando que tiene que pasar la fregona por la sala o desempolvar los estantes.  
  
Es a mitad de abril, cuando recibe a Jared en el patio. O más certero, el dueño de la casa arriba a esta cuando aún es muy temprano; él está podando el jardín, lleno de nuevas plantas crecidas con las ligeras lloviznas, cuando su amo le sujeta de la cintura y lo alza en brazos, hablando animadamente mientras le lleva dentro de la casa.  
  
─ ¿Que quiere que comamos hoy? ¿Te gusta cómo han crecido las plantas? ¿Quieres que veamos una película hoy? ─ pregunta y pregunta, sin dejar de hablar ni un segundo.  
  
Como un esclavo primerizo estaría confundido, pero acostumbrarse al ritmo de Padalecki ha sido como un segundo trabajo para él desde que llego a la casa, sabiendo cuando darle y cuando exigirle, todo parte de un enorme plan de convivencia que se había planteado mucho antes de venir a la casa Padalecki.  
  
─ Amo, amo, amo... ─ intenta detenerle, pero Padalecki ha comenzado a hablar sobre ordenar una pizza; y tan repentino como siempre, cambia el tema, girándose a Jensen con sus ojitos zorrunos y haciendo una última acotación.  
  
─ ¿Sabes? Estaba pensando en que no te he preguntado cuando era tu cumpleaños, para que así podamos celebrarlo y... ─ comienza a hablar de pasteles y tartas y se olvida del punto central por un segundo hasta que ve como Jensen se ha quedado allí, tranquilo en sus brazos. ─ ¿Uh? ─ eso llama la atención de Jared que le suelta para dar la vuelta y tomar su rastro ─ Estoy hablando demasiado de nuevo ¿Verdad?  
  
─ Si quiere comer pizza entonces estoy de acuerdo, amo. Las flores han crecido muy bien con la llegada de la primavera, pero los geranios no han soportado las lluvias, ¿Que película desea ver? ¿Porque Ronald le dijo eso a su esposa? Y mi cumpleaños fue el primero de marzo. ─ explica, recordando cada pregunta importante que Jared le ha hecho mientras fardaba sin parar, dejándole sin palabras y alegre de simplemente escuchar su voz.  
  
─ No puedo creer que seas capaz de seguirme el ritmo. ─ le beso despacio, cerrando sus ojos para disfrutar la lengua perdiéndose con la suya en un sencillo, pero exquisito movimiento.─ Te extrañe, tendremos que celebrar tu cumpleaños un poco tarde, lo siento.  
  
─ Usted siempre tiene una buena razón parar celebrar algo, maestro. ─ Jensen le regalo una sonrisa antes de lamer sus labios. ─ ¿Me necesita dentro de la casa para algo más?  
  
─ Pues solo quería comentarte lo de Ronald, ¿Puedes entrar conmigo un rato a casa? ─ preguntó acariciando sus hombros.  
  
─ Si, amo. ¿Cómo le fue en... el trabajo? ─ cuestiono el esclavo, siendo prácticamente empujado dentro de la casa.  
  
─ Bien, concrete un importante proyecto. ─ comenta feliz, caminando hacia la nevera para buscar algo que picar, que siente un poco de ansias, por lo que está apunto de hablar con su pareja.  
  
Pensar en Jensen como pareja deja una sonrisa en su rostro y se pierde en lo que siente, sin darse cuenta que Jensen está mirándole.  
  
Seguramente si no fuera por el enorme respeto que Jensen siempre le demuestra, pensaría que se está riendo internamente de él, pensando en lo niño que puede ser con sus emociones la mitad del tiempo.  
  
─ Debe estar muy orgulloso, amo. Quizás deba celebrar con algo más que una pizza. Tal vez hoy se merezca una buena cerveza.  
  
─ Estoy más feliz por que estés conmigo. ─ menciono sonrojado, haciendo el símbolo de la victoria cuando encontró en la alacena unas papas fritas.  
  
─ ¿Quiere hablar del proyecto, amo? ─ Aunque no entendería una mierda de lo que Jared hablaría, porque las finanzas nunca habían sido su fuerte, y por más que quisiera ayudar a Padalecki con su trabajo, era algo imposible cuando no sabía nada de él. ─ ¿O quiere que le prepare algo?  
  
─ Uh, ¿Puedes prepararme un postre? ─ pide algo avergonzado, a veces siente que Jensen le mima mucho. ─ Y no, no es de eso, es sobre mi divorcio.  
  
─ ¿Esta feliz por su divorcio? ─ cuestiono, tratando de mostrar interés cuando en realidad no lo siente en absoluto, no quiere traerle más problemas a Jared y no quiere escuchar sobre los que ya le ha causado; por eso se ocupa de inmediato en buscar todo para hacerle una tarta a Padalecki.  
  
─ Si, tú custodia fue declarada... Es decir, tu eres, el juez, es decir… ─ cerró la boca, no sabía cómo decirlo y se sintió como un niño pequeño.  
  
─ No soy su hijo, maestro. El término correcto es "separación de bienes", no soy más que un inmobiliario. ─ explico con suavidad, sin querer sobresaltar a Jared con la frialdad de sus palabras.  
  
─ En fin, ─ continuo Jared, algo aturdido. ─ Eres mío, legalmente mío, Genevieve acepto llegar a un acuerdo, sino la difamaba, ¡Mierda! No es que lo que quería decir, no es que acostarse contigo fue… ─ se volvió a quedar callado, suspirando con fuerza. ─ Lo siento, me pone nervioso decir algo que pueda herirte.  
  
─ Hizo lo que considero correcto, amo. ─ empolvando la superficie de cerámica, Jensen se dispuso a crear un volcán de harina para verter los ingredientes y realizar la masa, ignorando la mirada penetrante que tenía sobre su nuca. ─ Espero que la señora Cortese este tan bien como siempre.  
  
─ ¿Qué sucede? ... ¿No… no estás feliz?  
  
─ Estoy feliz, amo. ─ se giró para sonreírle a Jared, pero este solo le miro perspicaz.  
  
─ ¿Pero? , Jen, hay un gran pero en tus ojos verdes.  
  
─ ¿No la extraña, amo? ¿Ni siquiera un poquito?  
  
─ Extraño algunas cosas, pero no era amor, Jen, en su momento fue una buena amiga.  
  
─ Entonces porque se siente como si la odiara, ¿Por qué le alegran sus fallos?  
  
─ Es porque ella me amenazo, Jen, me amenazo contigo, no podía dejar que te hiciera daño.  
  
─ ¿Cómo sabe eso, amo? Ella podría simplemente haber estado herida, porque ella si le amaba y usted le rompio el corazón.  
  
─ Me amenazo con alejarte de mí y yo, Jensen yo le pedí disculpas, porque no hubiera querido que las cosas pasaran así... ¡No!  
  
─ ¿Es porque me ama? ¿Es por eso que la trato de esa forma? ─ cuestiono con suavidad, aun intentando ser la criatura sumisa sin dejarse llevar por las tonterías que se le venían a la cabeza. ─ Amo, no me malentienda, estoy feliz de poder estar con usted, de pertenecerle, pero, si hay algo que puedo querer, es que usted no le hiciera daño a nadie más por mi culpa.  
  
─ Jensen ¿Estas escuchándome?, solo me defendí, que diablos nos defendí de sus intenciones, solamente. ─ explico comenzando a sentirse sumamente exasperado.  
  
─ Amo. ─ Jensen se acercó a él, limpiándose las manos en el delantal que se había colocado. ─ Amo, lo entiendo, usted solo... solo no es como pensé que realmente era. Noble, especial.  
  
─ Lamento decepcionarte, pero esto también es parte de mi. ─ contestó levantándose de la mesa. ─ Iré a mi estudio. ─ murmuro, tomando la bolsa de papas que había encontrado en la alacena. Aunque no pudo realmente avanzar, porque la mano de Jensen tomo tímidamente su camisa.  
  
─ Amo... ─ Jensen se lamio los labios, el labio inferior temblándole ligeramente por lo que estaba a punto de hacer, desesperado porque las cosas entre ambos estuvieran bien. ─ Jared, no te enfades conmigo.  
  
Observo con sorpresa como Jared se giraba hacia él, sus ojos cafés sorprendidos.  
  
─ Me llamaste por mi nombre. ─ dice, incrédulo, mientras toma a Jensen de las manos. ─ Lo has hecho muy pocas veces.  
  
─ Solo no quiero que se enfade conmigo, maestro. No quiero que se encierre en su estudio a pensar que soy un tonto malagradecido. No quiero que se sienta enfadado, solo quiero lo mejor para usted.  
  
─ Hey, Jen, no eres un tonto mal agradecido, la verdad es que tienes derecho a enfadarte si algo no te gusta, es solo que me dolió. ─ confesó en voz baja, dejando que el esclavo se diera cuenta de la verdad en sus palabras mientras le miraba a los ojos. ─ La posibilidad de decepcionarte.  
  
─ Lo sé, lo siento, amo Jared. ─ suspirando, bajo su mirada, apoyando la frente en el pecho de Padalecki. ─ Hagamos el pastel juntos, Jared.  
  
─ ¿Me enseñaras? ─ preguntó emocionado.  
  
─ Le enseñare todo lo que necesite saber, si me promete nunca volver a actuar como un niño mimado. ─ de nuevo Jensen le hablaba como si fuera su padre, con la sonrisa cómplice para acabar de enamorar a Padalecki.  
  
─ Lo prometo y si alguna vez lo hago, prométeme que me lo dirás. ─ le respondió con una sonrisa.  
  
─ Lo prometo, amo.  
  
Como si la situación no se hubiera tornado lo suficientemente melosa, Jared sello la promesa con un beso apasionado, levantando a Jensen en brazos nuevamente, haciendo uso de su escultural cuerpo para lucir la fuerza que lo caracterizaba. No le importo mucho retrasar el pastel momentáneamente, no cuando entre sus brazos tenia a un Jensen que no dejaba de reírse con ternura.  
  
 _Continuara..._


	5. Mi Pasado

  
Sabe que está mal retorcerse entre las sabanas, en especial cuando la luz del sol entra por la ventana y es porque es de esas mañanas en las que se despierta desorientado, en la que diez años de su vida no pasaron y vuelve a ser un hombre joven y libre. Se retuerce una vez más, respirando hondo y captando en esa larga aspiración un olor de café y hot cakes, sonríe.  
  
Esto definitivamente tiene que ser la mejor prueba, la mejor, de que diez años no han sido más que una muy larga pesadilla, y que quizás ha dormido mucho este fin de semana y no debería haberlo hecho. Para nada, debió haberse levantado temprano a arreglar el tejado que goteaba, para luego sentarse con Melissa a enseñarle matemáticas, era tan inteligente y tan fácil de enseñar que hacia la experiencia divertida.  
  
Estiro uno de sus brazos y se lo coloco sobre los ojos, consciente de que estaba siendo vigilado por su esposa. La mirada penetrante de esta clavándose en su cuerpo. Tenía que despertarse, ella quería que se despertara, pero el sueño y el alivio de volver a su realidad lo tenían sonriendo.  
  
─ Rossie ya deja de verme, me levantare ahora... ─ dijo, antes de que esta le golpeara con una almohada como siempre hacia cuando no se levantaba. ─ Es domingo, déjame dormir un poco más. ─ suplico con suavidad, con ese sueño parecía que no había usado ese tono en años. ─ La fábrica quiere que trabaje de seis a ocho... estoy tan muerto.  
  
Se queja, si se queja, es una sensación tan perfecta tener la oportunidad de expresar lo que siente, aun cuando es un sentimiento tan... ¿Cómo le habían dicho en su formación? , no, eso era un sueño, en su vida real podía sentir lo que quisiera y tener a cambio la sonrisa de su esposa y su hija. Ellas eran su vida, las cuidaría y haría felices siempre, porque eran lo que más amaba en esta vida, sino podía cuidarlas, entonces su vida no significaría nada.  
  
Se giró en la cama, bostezando sin abrir los ojos aun, tirándose las sabanas por encima con pesadez.  
  
─ Déjame dormir un rato, dile a Melissa que le enseñare mates más tarde y que le arreglare su casa de muñecas. ─ murmuro, sintiendo como si recordara el suceso en su mente. ─ Joder, con estos déjà vu, es que no dejan de venir hoy... ─ le dolía la cabeza y los brazos, pero también le dolía la parte baja de la espalda. ─ ¿Me das el café? ─ se giró, abriendo sus ojos finalmente, encontrándose primero con la vista de una bandeja amplia de plata ─algo que en su casa nunca tendrían─ y luego con un amplio y fuerte pecho.  
  
Gimió, repasando en una milésima de segundo todo lo que había dicho en voz alta antes de que sus ojos llegaran a los ojos de Jared Padalecki, que le miraba impávido con los labios entreabiertos.  
  
─ ¿A…Amo? ─ la sumisión regreso a su cuerpo como una rápida bofetada, todo el cuerpo tensándose, y joder, ¿Qué hora era como para que el estuviera en la cama y Jared le hubiera hecho el desayuno? Jared Padalecki nunca hacia el desayuno porque para cuando despertara ya Jensen tenía tres horas despierto. Se le notaba sorprendido, quizás más de lo que debería, pudo notar sus ojos algo húmedos mientras dejaba la bandeja en la pequeña y fina mesita de noche a un lado de la cama.  
  
─ Jen, cariño, ¿Quién es Melissa?  
  
Quizás, la pregunta no es justa, no al hacerla de una manera tan directa teniendo en cuenta la confusión en el rostro de Jensen, pero también sabe que su pareja responde de mejor manera cuando él es directo.  
  
─ Ella es... ─ miro a Jared, como midiendo sus facultades antes de suspirar. ─ Era mi hija.  
  
─ ¿Qué sucedió con ella? ─ preguntó en voz baja.  
  
─ No lo sé, amo. ─ respondió automáticamente a la defensiva, mirando a otro lado, no tolerando mirar a Padalecki a los ojos.  
  
─ Esta bien. ─ sus manos se movieron a tomar las de Jensen. ─ Ella y Rossie tuvieron algo que ver con que seas un esclavo ahora ¿No?  
  
─ No, maestro.  
  
─ ¿Estás seguro, cariño?  
  
─ ¿Por qué le interesa, amo? ¿Por qué quiere saber de ellas? ─ hay una inseguridad en Jensen que solo recuerda haber visto el primer día y teme que retrocedan porque Jensen se sienta protector de su familia.  
  
─ Porque te amo y me gustaría que los recuperaras, aún… ─ se queda callado tratando de contener las lágrimas. ─ Aun cuando eso signifique que dejarías de ser mi hermosa pareja.  
  
─ Amo, usted no renuncio a mí con su propia esposa, porque renunciara a mí por la mía...  
  
─ Porque seguramente nunca quisiste esto, quizás ni te gustaban los hombres en primer lugar y te viste obligado a esto... a mí. ─ se encoge de hombros.  
  
─ Estoy feliz con usted, maestro. ─ Le aseguro, y era verdad, estaba feliz con Jared Padalecki, pero no era la misma felicidad que cuando había tenido una familia propia, una familia que se preocupaba por él y que le amaba con intensidad. ─ Pero, si, hice esto por ellos, pagaban bien si te entregabas, más si eras blanco, mi jefe en la fábrica me ofreció un trato, pero no sé si cumplió.  
  
─ ¿Cuál es ese trato? ─ preguntó bajando su mirada al suelo.  
  
─ Dijo que le entregaría el dinero a mi familia. ─ murmuro, bajando la mirada a las sabanas arrugadas. ─ Dijo que ellas estarían bien, mi esposa también me lo dijo... después de suplicarme que no lo hiciera, pero ella se estaba muriendo, necesitábamos más dinero.  
  
─ Ella... ella tenía mala salud. ─ es más una afirmación que una pregunta y siente como si el sufrimiento que puede ver en esos ojos verdes fuera propio, aunque también que nunca podría sentir realmente lo que significa para ese hombre haber perdido su vida, su familia.  
  
─ Si, ella era bastante frágil en cuanto a salud, pero yo no tenía posibilidades de cuidarla porque estaba trabajando... solo los fines de semana estaba en casa y debía repararla. ─ murmuro, dejando salir un suspiro de derrota. ─ Amo, debería levantarme, es tarde, tengo que cumplir con mis tareas diarias.  
  
─ Jen. ─ no sabe que decir, en ese momento siente que cualquier cosa que pueda salir de su boca, sería una estupidez ─ Te hice el desayuno... ─ murmuro bajito.  
  
─ Gracias, amo. Comeré en la cocina. ─ se puso de pie, sabiendo en el momento en el que lo hizo porque había dormido tanto. Si es que Jared anoche había estado insaciable y estaba segurísimo que cerca de las cuatro de la mañana, su cuerpo no había resistido más y se había dormido en mitad del acto, por eso había dormido de más.  
  
─ Y... no quieres... ¿No quieres comer aquí en la cama? ─ preguntó sonriendo levemente.  
  
─ Si es lo que quiere, amo. ─ replico intentado calmar la ansiedad que sentía subir por su pecho. ─Si es eso lo que quiere, entonces está bien.  
  
─ Cocine para ti... porque quiero que sepas lo mucho que te quiero.─ explico, un poco desesperado. ─ Quería que supieras que también puedo cuidar de ti, ¿Sabes?  
  
─ Si, amo, no necesita probarme eso, lo sé. Le he visto hacerlo, sé que puede cuidar de mí, quizás no tan bien como puedo cuidar yo de usted, pero... aun me confundo, sobre lo que quiere que haga o no haga... y una de las cosas que sé que desea mucho, es que vuelva a ser humano de nuevo.  
  
─ Sí... e incluso quizás es un poco egoísta forzarte a eso, pero lo que más quiero es que seas feliz. ─ le dice, dejando un pequeño beso en su frente. ─ Promete decirme si cocino mal. ─ agrego acercando la bandeja.  
  
─ Lo hare... ─ replico con suavidad.  
  
Fue una mañana de lo más extraña para Jensen, quien se dejó mimar por Padalecki que no le dejo salir de la cama bajo ninguna circunstancia. Le quería allí, con él, disfrutando del domingo más flojo que había tenido en la casa Padalecki, comiendo lo que fuera dulce y que estuviera disponible en la nevera para picar.  
  
Nunca pensó que llegaría a sentirse normal de nuevo, pero Padalecki era un experto en esto, en hacer esto.  
  
Hacerle sentir vivo de nuevo aun cuando tenía el recuerdo de su esposa y su hija más vivo que nunca, latiendo en su cabeza con imágenes de efímera felicidad que antes no se había sentido como tal, pero que ahora las recordaba así.

Es curioso, pero las tardes que Jared y él pasan juntos cocinando aumentan bastante. Tanto que se encuentra disfrutando de la curiosidad de Jared y su talento innato para aprender de manera rápida, con una sonrisa e ilusión que solo recuerda en los ojos verdes de su hija. Pasteles, distintos tipos de pastas, tomates rellenos, pescado a la brasa y unas cuantas cosas más que no recuerda son lo que han cocinado juntos las últimas semanas, comiéndoselas después mientras Jared ríe alegremente diciendo que seguramente subirá de peso y debería ir al gimnasio.  
  
Es algo que admite que le gustaría ver, esos músculos moviéndose con energía, quizás cubiertos por el sudor... ¿Desde hace cuánto ha vuelto a querer algo?  
  
En tres meses, Jared no se enferma, y todo es tan maravilloso que es irreal, aun no se siente humano cuando está a solas y aún sigue haciendo todo su trabajo de esclavo, pero cuando Jared está cerca, o se esmera por llegar temprano a casa, puede sentir algo de humanidad devolverse a su cuerpo, subir por sus talones y quedarse alrededor de su sumiso corazón. Diez años de pasar de granja en granja, de amo en amo, pero sin realmente ser reclamado, siendo abusado de todas las formas posibles que no pudieran dejarle una cicatriz visible que pudiera hacer que su precio se devaluara en el mercado. Hasta el día de hoy, se asombraba pensando en la suerte que ha tenido al caer en la familia Padalecki.  
  
Hoy, no era uno de esos días. Hoy era diferente, era pasada la medianoche y Padalecki no daba ninguna señal de vida, no había llamado, no le había hablado en la mañana más de lo necesario y llevaba días muy tensos. Hoy, o mejor dicho, ayer era la reunión de la familia Padalecki como parte de ser socios de PCA.  
  
Le extrañaba bastante y estaba preocupado, no quería causarle problemas a Jared, no cuando había encontrado un corazón tan puro en ese hombre como solo lo recordaba en su esposa, no cuando Jared se había asegurado de hacerle tan feliz prácticamente desde hace un año... un año ¿Tenia tanto tiempo viviendo en la Familia Padalecki?  
  
─ Quizás si duermo, el tiempo pase con rapidez. ─ asintió, poniéndose de pie de donde había estado sentado por horas y acercándose a las ventanas. Cerró sus ojos un momento y cuando los abrió, como si de un milagro se tratara, se encontró viendo la enorme D─Ram de Padalecki estacionándose frente al porche.  
  
Lo siguiente que escucho fue el portazo de este y luego vio su larga y esbelta figura dirigirse a la casa. Le escucho forcejear con la cerradura, pero decidió esperarle en el salón, no sabía en qué estado llegaría su dueño y se temía lo peor.  
  
─ ¡¡Jensen!! ─ la voz de Jared, le sacude un poco, suena algo entusiasmada y no sabe si ir hacia él pese a que su cuerpo lo desea. ─ ¡Jen!, ven aquí... Hey, Jen.  
  
─ Si, amo. ─ responde, acercándose con cuidado a la entrada donde Padalecki se está quitando los zapatos, respetando un acuerdo -que en realidad fue Jared haciendo una propuesta y Jensen aceptando─ de no estar en la casa con nada que pudiera dañar el perfecto piso pulido con tantas ganas por Jensen. ─ ¿Amo?  
  
─ ¡¡Jen!! ─ sentir a Jared correr hacía él es todo una experiencia, más cuando le demuestra lo fuerte que puede ser mientras le toma en brazos y le alza con alegría. ─ Me fue bien, los números de la empresa fueron tan buenos que mi padre no tuvo más opción que aceptarlos, en serio, hubieras visto su cara.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ Jensen sonrió, sujetándose con fuerza de los hombros de Padalecki, feliz de ver a su dueño con esa amplia sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. ─ Desearía haberlo visto, amo, hizo un buen trabajo este mes.  
  
─ Si... no encontró bases para quejarse de haber perdido las acciones de la familia de Genevieve. ─ comento besando las mejillas ajenas varias veces una vez que Jensen estuvo a su altura. ─ Además, estaba feliz porque no me he enfermado lo que tengo que darte las gracias a ti.  
  
Es increíble que este tan de buen humor siendo tan tarde, pero Jensen le deja moverlo por toda la casa mientras habla sin parar ni un segundo. Sentándoselo en su regazo mientras le besa el cuello y habla de cosas que a Jensen le gustaría entender más que nada.  
  
─ Amo, es tan inteligente, sí que sabe cómo llevar sus negocios, el presidente de la compañía debe estar muy contento de tenerle.  
  
─ Lo más que ladro fue algo como “sigue así...” pero lo más importante, lo que más me alegra es que no se metió contigo, ni un segundo. ─ suspira dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás.  
  
─ Amo, ¿Qué tenía yo que ver en asuntos familiares? ─ cuestiono, estirando sus manos para acariciar el cabello largo de Padalecki, usando sus yemas para tocarle debajo de la nuca, masajeándole con suavidad y escuchando a Padalecki gruñir de placer.  
  
─ Temía que mencionara algo sobre el divorcio... que Genevieve le hubiera dicho algo y la tomara contigo, tenía mucho miedo.  
  
─ Maestro, estoy bien, soy solo un esclavo, la señora Cortese seguramente se encontrara con el verdadero amor de su vida y se olvidara de esto.  
  
─ Para mí eres más... Jen.  
  
─ Soy un esclavo, amo. Su esclavo, me siento bien con lo que soy y a quien le sirvo.

─ Nunca pensé en tener un esclavo porque me considero un abolicionista. – le confeso, aunque no tiene idea de cómo lo hizo, estaba bañado en sudor y la voz le temblaba casi con la misma intensidad con la que sus muslos lo hacían, pero volver a ponerse en forma después de meses de no hacer el mas mínimo ejercicio –que el sexo no contaba, vamos─, era difícil volver a donde quería.  
  
Aunque esta clase de ejercicio era particular para él, era diferente, y muchísimo más erótico. Hacer esta clase de flexiones era difícil, en especial cuando cada vez que bajaba su cuerpo, se enterraba en Jensen, sacando un gemido de placer de este. Aunque ahora lo que escuchaba era a Jensen reírse con suavidad por sus gruñidos; no quería correrse, pero pasar dos horas de intenso entrenamiento sexual─erótico le estaba matando.  
  
─ Amo, lo que pregunte… ─ Jensen gimió, apretando los músculos de su esfínter para mantener la polla de Jared adentro, ese era un truco, querer hacerle quedarse dentro, pero sabiendo que tendría que irse afuera.  
  
Los labios de Jared están sobre su piel, lamiendo las gotas de sudor que se forman en su cuello, causando pequeños escalofríos placenteros en todo su cuerpo, más cuando siente la polla de su amo vibrar en su culo.  
  
─ Joder, Jen... Jen, mío, solo mío...  
  
─ Maestro, se supone que eso esta haciendo ejercicio... follarme es una forma de recompensarle el esfuerzo... ─ jadeo, todo su cuerpo retorciéndose bajo el de Jared cuando este embistió con sus caderas, tocando su punto más álgido de placer. ─ Maestro... por favor...  
  
Lame detrás de la oreja de Jensen, donde sabe que causa pequeños y certeros escalofríos ─ ¿Por favor que, Jen? ¿Qué quieres mi amor?, dime… ─ pero pregunta cuando está golpeando la próstata de su pareja una y otra vez.  
  
─ ¡Oh amo! ─ sus ojos apretados con fuerza son solo una expresión más del placer que Padalecki es capaz de causarle; sus dedos de los pies se encogen hacia adentro, con la boca entreabierta dejando salir toda clase de sonidos que reverberan en el cuerpo de su maestro. ─ Me gusta esto, adoro esto... no me importa si nuca deseo un esclavo... me tiene a mi ahora... oh amo...  
  
─ Yo también adoro esto... Te quiero Jensen, no sabes cuánto y quiero que… ─ su voz se corta en jadeos cuando siente a Jensen mover sus caderas para acompañar sus embestidas. ─ Te quedes conmigo... Siempre, Jen.  
  
─ Oh si, amo... quiero venirme, no puedo esperar más... no puedo. ─ jadeo descontroladamente, haciendo que Jared se detuviera en seco, dejándose caer sobre el cuerpo de su esclavo mientras resoplaba como un toro.  
  
─ Córrete... Córrete para mi, Jen. ─ le pide, sintiendo como su vista se nubla del placer que está sintiendo.  
  
─ Usted no puede venirse, maestro... lo prometió. ─ le recordó el esclavo con un jadeo, llevando su mano entre sus cuerpos sudorosos.  
  
─ Oh Jen... Como se me ocurrió eso... ¿Cómo? ─ pregunto con una sonrisa que se rompía de placer por segundos, su cabello sudado pegado a su frente, le daba un aspecto salvaje que Jensen secretamente adoraba.  
  
Tenía que probar su resistencia, y eso no parecía ser una buena idea ahora que veía como el cuerpo de su pareja ─porque así consideraba a Jensen─ se convulsionaba de placer, como sus paredes anales se cerraban sobre su masculinidad mientras que el miembro de este expulsaba largos estertores de semen que se pegaron a su abdomen también. Sentir a Jensen correrse nunca había sido tan forzado, por el hecho de que él siempre se venía unos segundos después que el esclavo. Sabía que sonaba como un animal sobre el esclavo, sus largos dedos enterrándose en las caderas de Jensen mientras comenzaba a sollozar.  
  
─ Amo, oh amo...  
  
Sabía que debía ser exquisito haber terminado y que alargaran sus orgasmos con certeras estocadas a su pequeño puntito de placer.  
  
─ Jen... Jen, déjame por favor... No puedo.  
  
─ Si puede, maestro. ─ la expresión en Jensen era de puro júbilo, completamente jodido y satisfecho; hacia que Jared sintiera un poco de envidia por la posición en la que Jensen estaba ahora mismo, pero se llenaba de mucho orgullo de haberlo puesto así. ─ Solo una sesión más... y podrá venirse.  
  
─ Si, si lo intento... ¿Sonreíras de esa forma más seguido para mi…? ─ indago, usando su fuerza para prácticamente traer consigo a Jensen mientras se sentaba y empezaba a metérsela en esa posición, que hacia al otro hombre prácticamente rebotar sobre su regazo.  
  
─ ¿Por qué le encanta esta posición, amo? ─ aunque no era algo tan importante de saber, quería conocer la verdad, porque Jared sinceramente le fascinaba esta posición, y siempre que lo hacían así, sus corridas tendían a chorrearse a sus muslos, embistiendo hasta lo más hondo.  
  
─ No lo sé, ─ respondió a duras penas. ─ Supongo que me gusta sentirte sobre mi cuerpo, observar cómo te mueves, como te gusta lo que te hago. ─ explico, lamiendo el cuello de Jensen, mientras sigue empujando. ─ Eres delicioso.  
  
─ Siempre dice eso, amo. ─ Está totalmente enloquecido por la forma en la que Jensen se retuerce en su regazo, aun mareado por el orgasmo que ha tenido hace tiempo.  
  
─ Es porque es verdad. ─ dice notando como la polla de su pareja vuelve a levantarse por la excesiva estimulación, joder, no sabe cómo es capaz de soportar tanto solo porque Jensen con esa voz cálida se lo pide.  
  
─ Quizás... ─ Jensen cierra sus ojos, disfrutando de lo bien que siente tenerle dentro, pero comenzando a sentir sus propios muslos temblar, no quiere ni imaginar como estará Jared que ha estado dándole sin parar. Pero le gustaba, quizás por su misma formación que jamás saldría de su cabeza, pero le encantaba que Jared hiciera lo que él le pidiera, que le diera el gusto aunque fuera en algo tan insignificante, le hacía pensar lo que tenía como si fuera realmente una relación.  
  
─ Maestro, ¿Quiere correrse? ¿Quiere llenarme con su semilla?  
  
─ Sí... si quiero. ─ murmura lastimeramente, sintiendo sus piernas apenas levantarse por el esfuerzo. ─ Por favor, Jen, déjame venirme.  
  
─ ¿Ahora? No puede, maestro. ─rio cándidamente, sujetándose de los hombros de Padalecki mientras hacia un último esfuerzo por moverse sobre él. ─ Un poco más. ─ escucho el lloriqueo de Padalecki y lo disfruto en todo su esplendor. ─ Además, esto no cuenta como ejercicio...  
  
─ ¿No? ─ se ríe cuando pregunta, un sonido que hace a Jensen sonreír por lo fuerte y puro que es. ─ ¿Qué cuenta como un ejercicio entonces?  
  
─ Pues no esto... esto es... no puedo. ─ murmuro, tomando a Padalecki de las manos y llevándolo poco a poco al suelo, recostando su larga espalda contra el piso. ─ Supongo que esto es más parecido a un ejercicio... ─ se puso en cuclillas sobre Padalecki apoyando sus manos en el pecho de este. ─ Solo tiene que levantar las caderas.  
  
─ ¡Oh dios! ─ se queja mientras hace el tremendo esfuerzo de subir sus caderas, golpeando en un inicio lento pero seguro las mejillas de su amante, para después empezar a tomar un mejor ritmo. ─ Joder, se siente tan bien.  
  
─ ¿Cree que llegue a las cincuenta, amo? ─ pregunto con una sonrisa enorme. ─ Si lo hace, puede correrse dentro de mí.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ pregunta esperanzado ─ Cuéntalas, Jen... cuéntalas ─ dice mientras sube sus manos por la blanca piel hasta que tiene los pezones, pequeños, gorditos y hermosos botones, en sus manos para jugar un rato con ellos.  
  
─ Mmmm no, porque siempre he sido un tramposo. ─ se rio con suavidad, sintiendo como Padalecki embestía con lentitud aun, los muslos le temblaban violentamente. ─ volvería al uno con tal de seguir sintiéndolo dentro de mí...  
  
─ Jen, por favor... solo déjame, por favor, siento que... no puedo más. ─ murmura cerrando sus ojos con fuerza, por lo mareado que se siente. ─ Por favor... Jen.  
  
─ Hágalo, maestro... dentro de mí...  
  
Fue exquisito para Jared, la forma en que su adolorida polla lleno de semen todo el interior de su amante, una explosión caliente que le dejo con una expresión de placer estúpida en su rostro, una que le hizo jadear alto y fuerte; pero para Jensen, fue exquisito porque Jared lo había hecho justo cuando él le dijo pese a lo difícil que sabe que fue.  
  
Todo su cuerpo se desplomo en el suelo, completamente agotado y fuera de sí, apenas notando como el peso de Jensen desaparecía de encima suyo y se levantaba para ir a buscar una toalla húmeda. Le fascinaba eso, dejarlo totalmente jodido en el suelo, solo porque por fin había sido el quien había estado a cargo.  
  
─ Mmm Jen, ¿Jen? ─ Jared le llamo como un pequeño niño, mientras intentaba acurrucarse entre las sabanas.  
  
─ No, ni siquiera intente moverse, dudo mucho que lo consiga. ─ se sentó a un lado de Padalecki, limpiando su cuerpo con la toalla húmeda. ─ Lo que necesita ahora es una buena siesta.  
  
─ ¿Duermes conmigo? ─ le preguntó lentamente ─ ¿Si?  
  
─ Cuando acabe con mis responsabilidades diarias, vendré con usted, amo.  
  
─ Pero, ¿No estas cansado?  
  
─ Un poco si, maestro, pero no es para tanto. ─ Jensen le toma de la mano para que se acueste enteramente en la sabana en medio del salón y no en el suelo frio. ─ ¿Cómo estás?  
  
─ Satisfecho, feliz y deseando que aceptaras dormir conmigo. ─ contesto bostezando.  
  
─ Está bien, amo, no necesita pedirlo de nuevo. ─ sentándose al lado de Jared y usando el dorso de la toalla húmeda para limpiarse asimismo, parece resuelto a quedarse con Padalecki todo el tiempo que este desee y no le molesta en lo más mínimo que sea así.  
  
─ Te amo, Jen. ─ le dijo mientras con una sonrisa se quedaba dormido. Era tan fácil de complacer que por poco le entra una risa tonta al verle allí, dormido, vencido por el cansancio de hacer un ejercicio aunque placentero sumamente agotador. Había sido irreal haberse sentido tan en control de la situación.  
  
─ Amo, usted es algo sin duda, único hasta el último de sus cabellos.

_Continuara..._


	6. Encontrando con mi pasado.

Dos años viviendo con Jared Padalecki sin duda le hacen una persona diferente. La vida como esclavo es muy disímil vista desde la perspectiva de vivirla con alguien al que le va poco el tratarle como a un mueble. Es sin duda casi un sueño vivir su vida con Jared Padalecki y casi comienza a plantearse vivirla así hasta el final de sus días. Sin duda vivir con Jared le da esperanzas de una existencia larga llena de placeres y le asusta que todo sea tan feliz y brillante cuando ese gigante que no acaba de madurar está a su alrededor.  
  
Se ha encontrado cada día queriéndole un poco más y más, ansiando que llegue a casa y se ría hasta que el sonido sea demasiado atrayente para no compartirlo, le gusta, más que eso, lo ama y supone que de alguna forma estaba destinado a llegar donde este chiquillo.  
  
─ Hey, Jen. ─ se voltea cuando escucho la voz de Jared antes de la hora que siempre llega, le mira apoyado en el marco de la puerta con una expresión de seriedad que no sabe definir, porque Jared con él casi nunca es así de serio. Repasa mentalmente todo lo que ha hecho en la última semana, por si tiene que presentar una defensa plausible ante su dueño, pero no hay nada que haya hecho mal, por lo que es difícil saber sin preguntar qué le pasa a Padalecki en esos momentos.  
  
─ ¿Amo? Bienvenido a casa.  
  
─ ¿Cómo has estado? ─ preguntó tímido, mordiéndose el labio y aún sin moverse de donde está.  
  
─ Muy bien, maestro, estoy por empezar a hacer la cena... pero le he hecho un postre. ─ señala la nevera con la cabeza muy vagamente. Vamos, que quizás había cantado victoria demasiado pronto y Jared quería darle una paliza o algo peor. ─ ¿Desea algo?  
  
─ Bueno, me gustaría hablar contigo de algo. ─ explico bajando la mirada al suelo. ─ puedes venir conmigo a la sala.  
  
Eso no sonaba placentero, se acercó a Jared que espero hasta que estuviera cerca para moverse hacia la sala, dejando a Jensen con una sensación fría de vacío que era difícil de llenar con los pensamientos que estaba teniendo ahora, si hasta le estaba temblando el labio inferior. Jared camino detrás de él en silencio, se le notaba algo perdido en sus pensamientos y eso solo hacía que los de Jensen fueran un poco más rápido.  
  
─ Escucha, Jen. ─ empezó sentándose en uno de los muebles. ─ Solo quiero, que te quede claro que lo hice porque me pareció lo correcto. ─ se explica, algo angustiado. ─ Y si te enojas conmigo, que tienes todo el derecho de hacerlo, solo... recuerda que lo hice porque pensé que era algo que merecías.  
  
─ No sé de qué me habla, maestro... ─ mirándole con curiosidad, ahora con más dudas que antes, permaneció de pie observando a su dueño rascarse la nuca, completamente incómodo.  
  
─ Dios. ─ Jared suspira, realmente no sabe cómo decir aquello sintiendo el miedo de las consecuencias inundar su cuerpo. ─ Busque a tu hija, porque quiero que se vuelvan a reencontrar... porque lo mereces.  
  
─ Amo... ─ una vez que escucha eso quiere salir corriendo de ese lugar, porque no da crédito a lo que sus oídos han escuchado y le sienta fatal. ─ ¿Por qué?  
  
─ Porque no fue justo la forma en que perdiste a tu familia y quería devolverte algo de todo la alegría que me has dado. ─ respondió mirándole detenidamente. ─ Aún no he contactado con ella, la encontré hace algunas horas, ella está bien, es una mujer sana y fuerte, pero creo que sea tu elección hablar con ella o no.  
  
─ ¿Eso es todo lo que necesita de mí? ─ sin mirar a Jared a los ojos, comenzó a sentir como sus ojos se llenaban ligeramente de lágrimas.  
  
─ Jen. ─ se levanto de inmediato acercándose al otro hombre. ─ No llores, te juro que no lo hice para lastimarte.  
  
─ No. ─ Por primera vez, Jensen se alejó de Jared como si le quemara su sola presencia. ─ Lo siento, amo, tengo que hacer la cena.  
  
─ Jensen, perdóname, por favor. ─ insistió pero Ackles volvió a retroceder. ─ Jen, por favor. ─ se acercó más pese a que todo el cuerpo de Jensen le gritaba que no lo hiciera.  
  
─ No hay nada que perdonar, amo. ─ respondió con sequedad, aun mirando al suelo mientras quería marcharse de allí.  
  
─ Quieres irte verdad... ─ afirmo, en estos momento dolía conocer también a Jensen como lo hacía. ─ Bien, puedes retirarte.  
  
─ Gracias, amo. ─ la voz le tembló a tal nivel que casi se rompió, aunque Jared le escucho sollozar tan pronto atravesó el enorme portal de la sala, le hizo sentir de lo más incómodo no poder ir tras él y abrazarlo. De todas las reacciones que esperaba de Jensen, no se imaginaba esta tan brusca.  
  
Se sintió de inmediato como una basura, como algo despreciable que se había metido en algo que no era de su incumbencia y lastimando con ello a la persona que más quería en este mundo, sintió el picor de las lágrimas en sus ojos, pero se negó a dejarlas caer, porque sabía que lo que él sentía no era nada comparado con lo que había provocado en su pareja.

La cena estuvo tensa, pese a que Jensen le tomo de los hombros por la espalda y dejo un beso en su mejilla antes de desaparecerse a la cocina, seguramente a cenar solo. Como siempre, la comida estuvo deliciosa, diferente y algo que no había probado nunca incluido en ella. Era sorprendente lo mucho que a Jensen le gustaba sorprenderle con cosas nuevas, se esforzó en comer hasta el último bocado, aunque no tuviera apetito, Jensen la había preparado para él... y lo menos que podía hacer para no hacerle sentir más incómodo era eso.  
  
Aun así se encontró extrañando su compañía, él quien toda su vida prácticamente había estado solo, porque sus padres siempre tenían negocios y citas que atender, luego, cuando su hermano había muerto y él tuvo que tomar las riendas, se había concentrado en simplemente seguir el día a día... por eso había pensado que lo mejor era que Jensen recuperara a su familia, porque sabía que no era como la suya... que había sido unida. Se levantó con ese pensamiento en la cabeza y tomo los trastos en sus manos, caminando al lavamanos y abriendo él tubo con una mueca cuando sintió lo fría que estaba el agua, lavo los platos como tiene que admitir que nunca había hecho, simplemente porque ocupaba llenar su cabeza de algo, lo que fuera.  
  
Coloco los platos limpios sobre un pañuelo, no sabiendo muy bien donde iban los jodidos platos en su propia casa. Podría empezar ahora a revisar cajones por si a Jensen le daba por ponerse en rebeldía.  
  
Ese pensamiento lo hizo reír de lo inverosímil que era.  
  
Era imposible y sí por alguna razón pasara, no sabría que hacer... tenía que reconocer que era bastante inútil para esas cosas y como si ese pensamiento hubiera sido una premonición, un plato que había puesto mal resbalo llevándose consigo otros tres y cayendo en el suelo, con un jodido estruendo que hasta su hermano muerto tuvo que escuchar.  
  
─ ¿Amo, que está haciendo? ─ es bueno escuchar la voz de Jensen escandalizada mientras se acerca a él con su propio plato de comida hasta que llega a su lado. ─ Este es mi trabajo, maestro.  
  
─ Uh... es que… ─ se siente como un niño que acaba de hacer una travesura. ─ Pensé que necesitabas tiempo para ti y quise... pero, soy un poco inútil, lo siento. ─ lo último lo murmuro en voz baja, escondiendo sus manos detrás de su espalda.  
  
─ Este es mi trabajo, maestro, porque esto es lo que soy. ─ se giró a Jared, el contorno de sus ojos estaba rojizo, lo que indicaba que llevaba rato llorando; pero cuando miro a Padalecki, tenía tal seguridad en el que hizo dudar a su dueño  
  
─ Sí, lo sé. ─ respondió simplemente, no sentía que fuera capaz de contradecir esa seguridad en los ojos verdes.  
  
─ Entonces, ¿Por qué hizo eso? ─ no dejo que Padalecki respondiera, porque continúo. ─ ¿Cómo se sentiría si su hija tendría que verle así? ¿Cómo un ser sin derechos que ni siquiera es considerado un humano?  
  
Abrió la boca, pero la cerró de inmediato, sabía que quizás decirle que para él eso sería un insulto porque eso no negaría la realidad, la realidad que fuera de su ostentosa propiedad empezaba a odiar más que nunca.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ murmuro inútilmente de nuevo.  
  
─ Yo desearía que hubiera entendido eso antes de haberme hecho sentir tan humillado. ─ por más que intentara acercarse a Padalecki, le daban nauseas de imaginar estar entre los brazos de alguien que le había hecho tanto daño. ─ Solo desearía que me hubiera consultado.  
  
─ Solo quería que supieras... que aún tienes derecho a verla, porque está viva, ¿Entiendes? ─ preguntó con algo de desesperación. ─ Porque está viva y es tú sangre y sé que la amabas, pero no pensé en lo otro, realmente lo siento. ─ asintió varias veces para sí mismo, antes de darse la vuelta y caminar fuera de la cocina dando pequeños pasos hacia las escaleras.  
  
Quizás esto sería el fin de lo que se había formado entre ellos y ¿Podía culpar a Jensen si realmente fuera así?, con ese amargo pensamiento se desvió en el último momento hacía la colección de vinos que casi nunca tocaba, tomo una copa antes de negar con la cabeza y tomar la botella entera, para después subir las escaleras.  
  
Era realmente un imbécil.

─ ¿Puedo verla?  
  
Es un mes después que Jensen es capaz de decirle algo que no sea "Bienvenido a casa", "¿Que quiere de desayunar?", "Le hice un pastel". Y aunque le toma mucho tiempo darse cuenta de que le está hablando en serio y de no es un delirio por parte de la depresión, le mira estar allí de pie, con las manos hechas un puño en el regazo mientras le mira con sus ojos tan hermosos y verdes.  
  
Padalecki parece sorprendido, después de haberle visto ese día, como lloraba desconsolado y como luego apenas y había podido decirle algo al día siguiente cuando ebrio había evitado ir al trabajo o ver a alguien más. Se habia cerrado a todo y era cuando la empresa mas había pedido de él, si es que el último mes había estado lleno de fiestas con mujeres y hombres insinuándosele. Si estuvo a punto de írsele encima a unas cuantas con tal y quitarse la pena que tenía encima.  
  
─ ¿Amo?  
  
El tonito que usa le causa escalofríos, es tan de niño pequeño que se estaría riendo si no fuera Jensen el que le hablara, con sus piernas envueltas en un estrecho jean, y una de sus viejas camisas.  
  
Jared lleva un traje gris esa noche, que Jensen no quiere admitir lo bien que se le ve, entierra ese pensamiento, esperando una respuesta. Aunque admite que quisiera saber mientras le mira a los ojos donde ha estado, teme que cuando escuche algo de su voz, el aliento a alcohol llegue a sus sentidos, porque él no es tonto ha visto como cada noche Jared se lleva una costosa y distinta botella con él a la que ha vuelto a ser simplemente su habitación.  
  
─ ¿Quieres una reunión con ella? ¿O solo verla de lejos? ─ preguntó dejando su portafolio en unos de los sillones, mientras se quita el saco.  
  
─ Quiero verla... ─ responde dubitativamente mientras mira como su maestro gira su cuerpo hacia él, se le nota tan firme, joder, como le gustaría volver a sus brazos de nuevo. ─ Pero, estando con usted.  
  
─ ¿Ah? ─ preguntó algo sorprendido y nada elocuente, hace un gesto pensativo y asiente mientras camina hacia el pequeño bar. ─ Si, supongo que estaría bien ¿Te parece este fin de semana? ─ preguntó inquieto. ─ Lo mejor sería aquí en la casa, para que puedas verla sin tener que usar el collar o con personas indiscretas alrededor ¿Estás de acuerdo?  
  
─ Si no le molesta traerla a su casa, amo, entonces estaría bien... ─ Jensen se acercó a Padalecki, colocando una mano sobre la de este para que no tomara otra botella. ─... sobre esto, no creo que debería seguir haciéndolo, amo.  
  
─ No, no me molesta. ─ menciono liberando se de la mano de Jensen y tomando la botella de todas formas. ─ Además fue mi idea. Y no es nada, solo un poco de licor de vez en cuando. ─ agrega abriendo la botella. ─ No cenare esta noche, no tengo apetito. Disculpa que no te avisara antes de preparar la cena.  
  
─ Amo, por favor. ─ lo intenta, pero ni al puto caso con Padalecki que simplemente se dirige a su habitación por las escaleras y no deja de mirarle mientras lo hace, se siente como una mierda, aunque sabe que no puede dejar que eso le coma lo mejor de él como esclavo.  
  
─ Buenas noches. ─ responde simplemente.

Es increíble tener que despertarse para ver el negro techo de la lavandería, oliendo a detergente porque aún no hay ventanas, y poniendo la colada antes de asearse la boca. Es de esa forma en la que se distrae de pensar que la ha cagado con el mejor dueño del mundo, se había quedado dormido ahí ayer en la noche, porque de alguna forma bizarra sentía que lo merecía y no en la cálida y hermosa habitación que Jared le había dado cuando su esposa aún vivía aquí.  
  
La noche anterior había escuchado a Jared vomitar, se había preocupado pero supuso que Jared no le dejaría entrar y había acertado, encontrando la puerta de su habitación cerrada por dentro.  
  
El fin de semana había llegado rápido, haciendo que se removiera incomodo por toda la casa limpiando hasta el más recóndito lugar entre los muebles, esperando que, sinceramente, le cayera mejor el moverse que el no hacerlo. Padalecki había desaparecido sin desayunar, muy temprano y aun algo mareado por el alcohol, aunque se había vestido muy elegante de traje.  
  
Se preguntó que debería decir o si debería, por ejemplo, cambiarse de ropa, tenía ropa muy buena. Jared había insistido en comprarla hace algunos meses cuando se habían sentado juntos en la computadora a aprender como usar esa tarjeta gold que su amo emocionado como el niño que era, había adquirido, pero supone que eso no va a cambiar la realidad que su hija va a enfrentar cuando le vea, así que lo descarta.  
  
Vamos, que nada cambiaría el hecho de que era un esclavo que de vez en cuando era usado como compañero de cama. Seguro la niña ni le recordaba, debía ser tan mayor ahora. La enorme camioneta de Jared se estaciono frente a la casa, alertándole de su llegada y de la de su invitada. Por lo que no dudo en acercarase a la puerta, con las manos sudorosas y él corazón acelerado.  
  
La observa bajarse de la camioneta con los brazos cruzados, con una mueca de enfado que recuerda perfectamente, la forma en que se arruga su frente y sus labios fruncidos se mueven de un lardo a otro, es igual a cuando le decía que no le había alcanzado el dinero para unos dulces. Lleva un vestido celeste, uno que le deja ver que ha crecido hermosamente, que es una mujer tan esplendida como lo fue su madre y eso, le llena de nostalgia. Su cabello rubio cae un poco hacia adelante y está por debajo de los hombros, apenas unos centímetros, pero hermosamente cuidado, se nota que le sigue gustando usarlo sin nada que le detenga de moverse por todas partes.  
  
No tiene ni idea de cómo actuar una vez esos ojos tan parecidos a los suyos están sobre él, que no ha aguantado las ganas y ha salido fuera del portal, para ver más de cerca lo que espera que no sea un espejismo. Es su hija, no hay duda. Padalecki no se ha equivocado.  
  
Antes de que ella puede decir algo, la figura de Padalecki se acerca a él, alta e imponente. Le ha extrañado tanto.  
  
─ Bienvenido a casa, amo. ¿Le gustaría almorzar ahora?  
  
─ No realmente. ─ contesto simplemente. ─ A menos que Melissa tenga algo de hambre, les acompañaría un rato.  
  
─ Señorita Ackles, para usted señor Padalecki. ─ comento la mujer afianzando su bolso a su pecho mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. A Jensen se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al reconocer el apellido que le habían arrebatado hace tanto tiempo, alegrándose interiormente que ella aun lo llevara.  
  
─ ¿Le gustaría almorzar, señorita Ackles? ─ se forzó a preguntar, mirando la piedra de las escaleras en lugar de enfrentar a cualquiera. La mujer se quedó en silencio, mirándole de forma tan intensa que pese a que el no devolvía la mirada, podía sentirla.  
  
─ ¿Papá...? ¿Eres tu verdad? ─ avanzo con cuidado hacia él, como si no supiera realmente que hacer. Y realmente era algo que también le pasaba a él. ─ Esto no es un sueño. ─ agrego ella, quedando se justamente en frente de Jensen.  
  
Pasando al lado de ambos, Jared se retiró de la escena sin pensárselo dos veces. Alejándose de ellos. Fue incómodo para Jensen, pero prefirió no decir nada, solo alzar su tímida mirada a su hija que comenzó a llorar antes de abalanzarse sobre el con energía de sobra.  
  
─ Melissa...─ sollozo el también, abrazándose a ella con igual de fuerza mientras sentía las lágrimas bajar por su rostro sin control.  
  
Podía juzgar por su apariencia, que Melissa estaba sana, incluso viviendo una buena vida. Sin la debilidad que había acompañado a su madre toda una vida y que había significado seguramente su muerte.  
  
─ Papá, oh dios papá, estas vivo, estas aquí.  
  
─ Lo siento, Melissa. ─ susurro, abrazándola como para nunca más dejarla ir, sintiendo como gran parte del peso de ser un esclavo se iba de él.  
  
─ Pensé que era mentira, pero estas vivo y sano. ─ su hija se separó de él un segundo para tomar su rostro en sus delicadas manos y acariciarlo levemente. ─ ¿Lo estas verdad? ¿Cómo te trata?  
  
─ Bien, el amo Jared es lo mejor que me pudo haber pasado. ─ se lo asegura con una sonrisa, porque es cierto, y está orgulloso de decir la verdad sobre Jared. ─ Fue sin duda lo mejor que me ha pasado en la vida después de ti y tu madre.  
  
Es extraño que unos ojos prácticamente iguales a los suyos le miren de cerca, como si esperara encontrar una mentira en lo que dice o en la forma en que lo dice.  
  
─ ¿Estás seguro, papá? ... no, no es algo… ─ sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas ─ No es algo que piensas, por esas cosas que les hace a los... ─ vuelve a romper en llanto, refugiándose en el pecho de su padre.  
  
─ Oh, cariño, claro que no, el amo Jared no es esa clase de persona, él es muy diferente a cualquier amo que haya conocido antes... ─ era increíble volver a tenerla en sus brazos, con ese cabello sedoso y ese olor a mujer tan característico de su madre. ─ No te preocupes por mí, ¿Por qué no vienes dentro y hablamos un poco de ti?  
  
Ella asiente tratando de detener su llanto.  
  
─ Esta bien. ─ murmuro entrando a la ostentosa mansión de la mano de su padre, ahogando un quejido sorpresa cuando se da cuenta de lo enorme que es. ─ Wow, desde afuera no se ve tan impresionante.  
  
─ Es una vieja mansión, el señor Padalecki la compro porque pensaba montar un bar de vino y abajo tener unas bodegas largas y hermosas, pero tuvo que tomar un puesto en la empresa de la que su padre es socio principal, así que tuvo que poner sus sueños a un lado... ─ Jensen está feliz de tener a alguien con quien hablar y contarle cosas que aún le asombran de Padalecki, con su hija a un lado, parece que la soledad en su alma se ha desvanecido.  
  
─ Se escucha como sí tuviera la maldición de los ricos. ─ murmuro para sí, abrazándose un poco a su padre mientras caminaban al comedor. ─ Tú sabes, la soledad.  
  
─ Estaba casado... ─ explica muy bajito, contra el cabello de su hija. ─...pero dejo a su esposa, porque ella la señora Cortese abusaba de mí, y como él siempre ha sido un poco... abolicionista de la esclavitud...  
  
─ ¿En serio la dejo porque abusaba de ti? ─ pregunto entre impresionada e incrédula.  
  
─ Sé que es lo que estás pensando, pequeña ardilla, pero él es una buena persona. ─ Ella aun le mira dubitativa, pero supone que es normal, uno no encuentra esta clase de dueños en cualquier parte.  
  
─ Nadie me decía ardilla, desde que mama murió. ─ respondió con nostalgia. ─ No puedes culparme, no es una persona exactamente habladora y se ve algo frio, además te compro eso no puede hacerlo muy buena persona.  
  
─ Pues, fue su esposa quien hizo la transacción, él estaba bastante sorprendido el día que aparecí aquí... ─ la guía hasta la sala, donde le ofrece asiento en uno de los sillones que ha sacudido esta mañana, mientras el permanece de pie a su lado. ─ Él amo tiene un carácter muy fuerte.  
  
Mientras lo estaba diciendo, escucha pasos a su espalda, es Jared bajando las escaleras. Una vez que esta abajo, Jensen se gira para mirarle. Ya no tiene el traje que ayudaba a su frívola apariencia, no, ahora tiene lo que usa para estar en casa los fines de semana, un pantalón de chándal y una camisa negra larga ceñida al pecho.  
  
─ Cambie de opinión, ¿comida? ─ pregunta casualmente y Jensen sabe que es una forma de intentar reparar el vínculo entre ambos. No puede evitar notar la mirada de enojo e indignación de su hija, que parece haberse forjado una opinión dura hacía Padalecki, aun cuando él le asegure lo contrario.  
  
─ Si, amo. ─ Jensen asiente, complaciente mientras se gira a su hija, regalándole una sonrisa tranquilizadora. ─ ¿Por qué no comes tú también? ─ pregunta en un tono amigable hacia ella, esperando que ese carácter explosivo que comienza a vislumbrarse entre sus jóvenes facciones no aparezca.  
  
─ Y él no tiene manos para servirse solo ─ responde, mirando hacía Jared, como sí no le hablara a él por lo que dice, pero sus ojos dicen exactamente lo contrario.  
  
─ ¡Melissa! ─ el tono paternal de Jensen, que hace mucho tiempo no usa con el propio Padalecki, sale a relucir cuando escucha las palabras de la joven adolescente. ─ Compórtate, esta no es tu casa.  
  
Y aun con ello siente nostalgia cuando nota el gesto tan familiar de indignarse de su hija, que levanta un poco su babilla mientras se cruza de brazos.  
  
─ Sí, papá... ─ ella mira al otro hombre, pero saber que piensa es realmente difícil, sobre todo con ese rostro poco expresivo. ─ Comeré algo también.  
  
Moviéndose de su lado, Jensen pasa a un lado de Padalecki con la cabeza gacha, sintiendo la vergüenza por la reacción de su hija ante su amo. La cocina estaba limpia y preparada, y sacar la comida es bastante rápido. Hace un tiempo que no cocina para dos personas, pero hoy lo ha hecho previniendo la situación y sonríe, pensando en que en casa él nunca fue de hacer la comida, más que un par de panqueques perdidos con los años o tocino frito cuando lo conseguian.  
  
Ahora la comida es digna de un chef profesional, y le alegra ver la sorpresa en el rostro de su hija cuando vuelve al comedor con él, colocándolo sobre la enorme mesa que abarca mucho espacio para la poca gente que come a diario en ella. Arregla los platos delante de Padalecki y su hija y se vuelve a la cocina a buscar los acompañantes y un par de vasos. Como esperaba, su hija le mira maravillada, con sus ojos brillando de emoción.  
  
─ Gracias, Jensen. ─ Jared asiente, como siempre. ─ Eres el mejor cocinero que ha tenido esta casa. ─ el halago hace que el pecho de Jensen Ackles se infle de emoción. ─ ¿Puedes traer algo de pan con ajo?  
  
─ ¿Cómo es posible que tú cocinaras todo esto? ─ alude emocionada, sin dejar de mover su cabeza por toda la mesa. ─ Es como... como si fueras un chef y yo que no puedo cocinar un huevo sin quemarlo.  
  
─ Te enseñare, si prometes comportarte. ─ le susurro, antes de girarse hacia su maestro y asentir mientras le sonreía, alejándose hacia la cocina para buscar lo que su amo le pide, sintiendo como poco a poco vuelve a ser humano.  
  
No había entendido realmente cuando Jared le había dicho que el merecía esto, era extraño si quiera concebir la oportunidad de recuperar algo felicidad y la familia que había perdido cuando se había entregado a esto, a la esclavitud. Dejar su vida había sido difícil y poco a poco había dejado también la idea de que el merecía algo, algo como esto, la sonrisa algo indignada de su hija, pero con la alegría de saber que su sacrificio había valido la pena; porque ella estaba sana y con una vida que sospechaba le encantaba.  
  
Ella había crecido, habían sobrevivido a quien sabe cuántas cosas en la vida, pero allí estaba, entera y sana y viva.  
  
Eso le fascinaba.  
  
La vida le había sonreído pese a todo. Aunque la comida había sido placentera, el hecho de que Jensen no se sentara y se quedara de pie a un lado de Padalecki le sentó mal a Melissa, observando los gestos de su padre ante Padalecki que comía en silencio.  
  
Ninguno de los tres pronuncio palabra. No durante la comida y definitivamente no cuando Jensen comenzó a recoger todo. Le molesto aún más notar como su padre estaba tan atento, a cada expresión del otro hombre, suponía que era parte de su trabajo... pero algo le decía que iba más allá.  
  
─ Estuvo delicioso, muchas gracias Jensen, si necesitas cualquier cosa estaré en mi estudio. ─ respondió Jared, poniéndose de pie. ─ Cualquier cosa ¿Está bien?  
  
─ Si, maestro... ─ aunque aún existía un poco de la frivolidad que han mantenido entre ambos todo este mes. ─ ¿Quiere que le lleve galletas a su estudio? ─ por alguna razón, no quería que Jared se enfadara con él, no de nuevo.  
  
─ No, estoy bien, disfruta tu tiempo con tu hija. ─ respondió volteando hacia la joven mujer que le miraba aún con enojo ─ Siéntase en su casa, señorita Ackles.  
  
Jared camino hacía el pequeño bar de nuevo, sin notar como el corazón de Jensen se había acelerado mientras observaba como él tomaba otra de las nada pequeñas botellas y se la llevaba consigo escaleras arriba, sintió la imperiosa necesidad de seguirle y arrebatársela, si saber que su hija miraba con atención sus expresiones. Le sonríe, porque siente que se lo debe, bueno, eso y mucho más, pero tener privacidad para hablar con su hija sin duda le hará sentir mucho mejor y está seguro de que se motivara a arreglar las cosas con Padalecki, porque aunque no sean una relación, él sabe que fue su culpa que Padalecki se distanciara de él.  
  
─ ¿Porque no vamos a mi habitación? ─ le pregunto a su hija, que comenzó ayudarlo a llevar los platos restantes a la cocina. ─ Después de que asee la cocina...  
  
─ ¿Tienes una habitación para ti solo, papá? ─ pregunta la chiquilla que le está mirando con un brillo especial en sus ojos.  
  
─ Por supuesto, necesito dormir en algún sitio, ¿No? ─ no pudo evitar reírse de la expresión de su hija mientras ambos comenzaban a limpiar los platos. ─ Es un buen lugar y mi habitación es grande, aunque no tengo muchas cosas.  
  
─ Mas bien me sorprende que tengas cosas. ─ responde con un suspiro ─ Papá... ¿Tú lo quieres mucho, verdad?  
  
─ Es mi dueño, cariño. Estos dos años con él han sido como un buen sueño después de la violencia en las granjas... ─ miro hacia la ventana que daba de la cocina al patio lateral, observando como las flores estaban recogidas por la lluvia que se avecinaba. ─...el... él me ha hecho sentir humano de nuevo, en maneras nadie pudo nunca hacerme sentir... el merece mi respeto y el tuyo también, especialmente porque me reunió contigo. Ese es el mayor regalo que alguien pudo haberme dado.  
  
─ Es solo que lo miras como si fuera más allá de la gratitud que describes, papá. ─ lo susurro, con algo de pena, mirando los platos que tienen en sus manos, mientras decide caminar hacia el lavavajillas. ─ En fin, ¿Sabes?.... Yo pude seguir estudiando.  
  
─ ¿Cómo te fue en la primaria? ─ pregunto, dejándola hacer aunque todo su cuerpo le gritaba que ese era su deber y no el de ella. ─ ¿Y la preparatoria? ¿Ya la has terminado?  
  
─ La primaría fue muy fácil. ─ dice, moviendo su cabeza de una lado a otro con una sonrisa. ─ Y la preparatoria, la termine hace apenas como un mes, estoy esperando los resultados de ingreso a la universidad y buscando un trabajo de medio tiempo para cubrirla.  
  
─ ¿Dónde estás quedándote? ─ se acerca a la mesa donde hay una silla roída que el siempre mantiene en buenas condiciones y que usa para sentarse cuando se cansa de estar de pie en la cocina. ─ ¿Dónde está... donde está tu madre?  
  
─ El dinero que le dieron a mama, por... por ti… ─ su voz se corta un poco cuando lo dice. ─ Fue tanto que nos sirvió para pagar un pequeño apartamento cerca de mi colegio, además me dieron una beca que me ha ayudado. ─ explico sin voltear a ver su padre. ─ La enterré hace tres años...  
  
─ ¿Cómo evadiste los servicios sociales? ─ cuestiono de inmediato, sin ser una sorpresa, aunque, definitivamente su esposa había sido una luchadora, había aguantado muchos más años de los que el había esperado que viviera. ─ Aun eras menor de edad, apenas tienes... ¿Dieciocho?  
  
─ Nunca me quedo más de unos meses en el mismo lugar, en el colegio piensan que vivo con una tía lejana en una dirección que les di. ─ explica terminando de lavar los platos. ─ Por eso me asuste tanto cuando estaba comiéndome un helado y dos metros de frialdad se acercaron a mí, primero pensé que era de los servicios sociales, pero ellos no viste tan bien. ─ explico con una sonrisa irónica.  
  
─ Oh. Eres muy inteligente. ─ ahora eso sí que le hacía orgulloso, porque ella había aprendido a cuidarse sola con la pérdida de su madre, si no fuera así no estará aquí hoy. ─ ¿Por qué accediste creerle al amo Jared?  
  
─ Porque... porque prácticamente me rogo que viniera. ─ explico secándose las manos y caminando hacía su padre. ─ No explico mucho, pero me dijo con unos ojos muy tristes que le diera una oportunidad, que era algo que te había prometido.  
  
─ Eso no es excusa para creerle... yo no hubiera confiado en él, apenas pude hacerlo cuando me lo presentaron como el dueño y único hombre de la casa. ─ porque era cierto, aunque no negaba que había algo en esos ojos que le hacían querer confiarle su vida a ese hombre.  
  
─ Era la primera noticia que tenía de ti desde que era una niña, papá, ¿Puedes culparme por arriesgarme a saber si era cierto?  
  
─ Arriesgaste muchas cosas para venirme a ver, es admirable. ─ baja la cabeza antes de levantarse, siendo seguido por su hija. ─ No sé cuánto tiempo el amo te deje quedarte aquí, pero, aprovechemos al máximo el tiempo que tengamos para nosotros.  
  
─ Tu diste tú vida por nosotras, era lo mínimo que podía hacer. ─ respondió siguiendo a su padre con una sonrisa. ─ Papá, te amo.  
  
─ Te amo también, ardilla. ─ la abrazo, cruzando su brazo por sus delgados hombros de señorita, se aseguraría de que nunca más volvería a estar sola, aunque sabía que gran parte de esa decisión no dependía de el en lo absoluto, y que todo tenía que ver con Padalecki, el dueño de la casa y también propietario de su persona.  
  
Las escaleras se hicieron cortas, y pronto se encontraron en la habitación de Jensen, un sitio que había decorado a su gusto luego de que Padalecki insistiera sin cesar durante semanas para que la cambiara a su gusto. Le había comprado cortinas nuevas, un par de cubrecamas enormes que le mantenían más tiempo en la cama de lo que le gustaría, y aunque compartir la habitación de Padalecki había sido algo nuevo, este lugar seguía siendo donde guardaba todo.  
  
─ Tiene un baño adjunto. ─ le enseño a donde llevaba la puerta al lado del armario, enseñándole un baño pequeño. ─ Y una nevera para que guarde más que todo la comida que mi amo me trae de afuera.  
  
─ Uh... ¿Te trae comida? ─ preguntó dudosa, todo sonaba realmente asombroso para ser cierto y se encontró caminando hacía la nevera, abriéndola levemente encontrando un montón de dulces y bebidas finas ─ Oh ¡Ese chocolate es el que anuncian en la televisión por cable!  
  
─Si, en los días que sale temprano del trabajo siempre trae algo nuevo. ─ sentándose en la cama, Jensen le dejo registrar todo y comer lo que quisiera, aun después de dos años, su estómago rechazaba la comida normal.  
  
─ No es justo. ─ se quejó dramáticamente mientras muerde el chocolate. ─ Quiero odiarlo pero me lo estás haciendo realmente difícil, ¿Sabes?  
  
─ No tienes que odiarlo. No deberías, puede que él y yo... aun llevemos una relación esclavo amo, pero, cariño, él es lo mejor de peor que esta allí afuera, vi esclavos salir de la granja enteros y regresar mutilados a solo semanas de haberse ido... ─ sintió nauseas en su estómago al recordar esas grotescas imágenes. ─ Pero el amo Jared, es tan dulce, tan respetuoso, Tienes que darle una oportunidad.  
  
─ ¿Dulce? ─ pregunto no muy segura. ─ Está bien, creo que le darle una oportunidad... bueno ─ menciona nerviosa. ─ Se ve que tiene paciencia por todo lo que le dije en el auto antes de llegar aquí. ─ se ríe nerviosamente, esperando que su padre no la regañe demasiado  
  
─ Oh... Melissa, ¿En serio? Tienes mucha suerte de que el señor Padalecki no sea violento, porque si no yo estaría en muchos problemas por tu boca.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ comentó dejándose caer en la cama. ─ Por eso te decía que era muy frio, soporto todo lo que le dije en silencio, sin apartar su vista de la carretera. ─ bostezo un poco, acurrucándose al lado de su padre.  
  
─ La próxima piensa bien lo que dices, nunca sabrás contra quien te estas enfrentando. ─ le advirtió, acariciándole el cabello largo y sedoso como el de Padalecki, pero mucho más claro. ─ Vamos, trata de mostrar más modales la próxima vez, ¿Si?  
  
─ Sí... lo intentare. ─ volvió a responder, quedándose dormida con la seguridad de que su padre estaba alrededor.  
  
La tomo por debajo de los brazos y tiro de ella hasta acomodarla con mucho cuidado en el centro de la cama, hurgando debajo de las almohadas para sacar una de sus sabanas extras y así arroparla, ella se dejó hacer sin decir nada, mas dormida que despierta mientras Jensen le sacaba los cómodos zapatos deportivos. Se sentía irreal tenerla a su lado, y por eso se quedó mirándola dormir por largo rato, sentado a la orilla de la cama, sin creerse lo que estaba viendo. La había dejado atrás como una niña que podía llevar en brazos sin el mayor esfuerzo y la había recuperado como una mujer que se había valido los últimos tres años de su vida por si sola.  
  
Decir que estaba orgulloso era decir poco. Todo su cuerpo le picaba por dentro de la emoción que estaba sintiendo, algo que solo Padalecki había conseguido traer de vuelta las ganas de vivir.  
  
Eso es lo que Jared había pretendido desde el inicio, darle una razón por la que levantarse en las mañanas, porque lamentablemente, el amor entre ambos, esa relación casi enfermiza, no era suficiente para vivir. Vivir por Jared no tenía sentido porque este seguía siendo su captor; pero teniendo a su hija, si, teniendo a su hija todo cambiaba. Ahora solo tenía que traer a Jared de vuelta de su reciente adicción y todo estaría bien.  
  
Le encontró en su estudio como había dicho, sentado sobre el escritorio mientras veía la televisión, deportes, siempre un tema neutral. Estaba bebiendo directamente de la botella, olvidándose de la copa que ahora estaba en el suelo manchando la alfombra. Tenía las comisuras de los labios rojizas al igual que el contorno de sus ojos, parecía a punto de derrumbarse.  
  
Como la puerta estaba abierta, no tuvo que tocar para llamar la atención de Padalecki. Así que pronto tuvo sus ojos avellanas sobre los suyos, se sentía tan culpable cuando le vio moverse a su silla de oficina.  
  
─ ¿Necesitan algo? ─ preguntó Jared luchando por mantener el equilibrio que le había fallado en el instante en que Jensen entro.  
  
─ ¿Amo puedo hablar con usted? ─ cuestiono con suavidad, entrando con pasos pequeños e intentando mostrarse lo más sumiso que podía ante Jared, sabiendo cuanto le gustaba eso.  
  
─ Mmm sí, supongo que sí. ─ menciono acurrucándose en la pequeña silla.  
  
─ Lo siento, amo Jared. ─ acercándose a él, Ackles se sintío seguro al ver como Jared le permitía hacerlo, hasta que llego a donde estaba sentado, no tardo en nada para que el enorme hombre le sujetara de la cintura y se lo sentara en las piernas. ─ amo...  
  
─ ¿Sabes lo solo que me sentido este mes, Jensen? ─ le pregunto acariciando sus mejillas. ─ Mirando como apenas me miras, como ni siquiera deseabas estar en la misma habitación que yo... duele Jensen, duele porque me enamore de ti como un idiota, ¡Que triste! ¿Verdad? ─ pregunto poniendo su cabeza contra el pecho del otro hombre. ─ Es patético...enamorarme de alguien que jamás me va a poder corresponder.  
  
─ Amo, por favor... ─ Jensen le abraza también, besando su largo cabello mientras le acaricia la espalda con sus manos, buscando traer algo de calma al alma tan adolorida de su maestro. ─ Lo siento mucho, estaba tan enfadado y no sabía cómo hacérselo saber.  
  
─ Hubiera preferido que me golpearas... quizás eso hubiera dolido menos. ─ respondió con un suspiro. ─ Deberías irte... no sé qué haría teniéndote tan cerca, no quiero hacerte más daño.  
  
─ Amo, soy suyo y sé que no era su intenciones hacerme daño, solo quería que fuera feliz... y gracias a usted, soy feliz, gracias a ti soy feliz, Jared. ─ susurro, apretándole aún más fuerte contra su pecho, no queriendo dejarle ir nunca.  
  
─ Me alegra que lo seas, pero no podemos seguir teniendo algo así Jensen... solo accedes a esto porque soy tu dueño y no quiero eso, no quiero esa carga sobre mi conciencia.  
  
─ Amo, no es así... ─ susurro sintiendo una punzada agónica de dolor en su pecho al ver cómo era rechazado por razones válidas que no sabía muy bien como contradecir, porque lo que Padalecki decía era verdad, aunque solo parcialmente. ─ Amo, por favor... no me rechace ahora.  
  
─ Te amo tanto que no puedo seguir aprovechándome de ti ─ le respondió con los ojos llenos de lágrimas ─ No puedo Jensen. Sí pudiera incluso te daría tu libertad, pero eso solo te pondría en más riesgo, así que lo siento tendrás que quedarte conmigo un tiempo más... pero al menos no vas a llevar esta carga. ─ tomo un trago más de su botella haciendo una mueca cuando el líquido paso por su garganta. ─ Solo yo lo hare...  
  
No pudo acabar esa frase porque fue forzado a tomar la lengua de Jensen en su boca, el vino derramándose por las esquinas de sus labios tan pronto su cabeza golpeo el respaldar de la silla con la fuerza única de Jensen Ackles, una que solo le demostraba cuando verdaderamente quería que le escuchara.  
  
Ante esos regordetes labios era difícil hacer oposición, y no le extraño que la pasión se le metiera por las uñas de los dedos y le obligara a querer expulsarla arrancando la camisa que Jensen usaba de su cuerpo, apenas separando sus bocas cuando él ya tenía sus manos recorriendo la pecosa espalda. ─ Eres hermoso, dios, eres hermoso. ─ murmuro Jared acariciando toda la espalda de Jensen con movimientos circulares. ─ Tan cálido, tan perfecto... tan vivo. ─ murmura antes de besarle de nuevo, sus labios chocando con fuerza y pasión.  
  
─ ¡Jared! ─ su nombre nunca había sonado tan lleno de amor como en los labios de Jensen y por eso solo renovó sus esfuerzos por darle una noche memorable, después de todo, Jensen había venido a él, había venido pidiéndole el amor que necesitaba para hacer de este día aún más especial. ─ amo, amo Jared... ─ las caderas de Jensen se removían inquietas sobre su regazo, su torso frotándose contra el cuerpo de su maestro.  
  
Con cada movimiento Jensen podía sentir como pese a la cantidad de alcohol en el sistema de Jared su cuerpo reaccionaba, su polla se estaba endureciendo quizás al mismo tiempo que la suya y era una sensación, que no se había dado cuenta que extrañaba tanto.  
  
─ Jen, me vuelves loco, joder, loco.  
  
Pronto, tenía a Jensen sobre su espalda en el escritorio, con su rostro escondido en la perfecta curvatura de sus anchos hombros, besando su cuello y su clavícula mientras sus manos se encargaban de adorar el cuerpo de su esclavo que no dejaba de gemir de placer.  
  
─ ¡Amo, si, por favor! ─ no podía dejar de moverse mientras cerraba con fuerza sus ojos, disfrutando de esto como nunca había disfrutado de sus actos sexuales, solo porque esta vez sí se sentía libre.  
  
─ Te quiero, te quiero. ─ le susurra, restregando su dura polla por todo el apretado culo de Jensen que se levantaba y encontraba sus rudas caricias.  
  
Sintió como los labios de Padalecki continuaban su recorrido hacia abajo, usando sus manos para desvestir a Jensen de sus pantalones dejándole desnudo sobre la mesa, como siempre tan hermoso y tan lleno de pecas,, con esos anchos hombros y sus piernas curvadas, era perfecto.  
  
─ Amo, hágame suyo... ahora, le necesito ahora... ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me demostró cuanto me amaba usando su cuerpo... amo, por favor, por favor.  
  
─ Te amo Jensen, te amo tanto. ─ le dijo al oído, para luego abrir un poco las piernas de su amante y empezar a lamer ahí, donde ambos siempre se conectaban, causando un jadeo sorprendido en Jensen, uno que paso a ser una interminable cadena. Ninguno se dio cuenta de la chiquilla que sonrojada veía todo a través de la puerta, con una mano en su boca por si algún sonido de sorpresa escapaba de ella.  
  
Era difícil notarlo cuando estaban tan ocupados en el acto sexual con tanta pasión, los muslos de Jensen cerrándose sobre la cabeza de su dueño, porque quería que ese intenso placer continuara; además de que había comenzado a morderse los nudillos para no gritar. La lengua de Jared era escurridiza llenando su esfínter de saliva, dejándole mojado y caliente, preparado para el.  
  
─ ¿Te gusta Jen? , dímelo, dime que te gusta.  
  
─ ¡Me gusta maestro! ─ había comenzado a sollozar, lágrimas de excitación en su rostro de lo bien que se estaba sintiendo hacerlo con Jared en estos momentos, encantado de que su amo aun tuviera tal control pese a estar en evidente ebriedad.  
  
─ Quiero darte todo, quiero darte placer ─ susurro incorporándose lentamente, sonriendo cuando observo las mejillas pecosas de Jensen llenas de rojo u una sonrisa acompañándolas, se sacó su polla dura y apunto contra la entrada de su amante ─ ¿Quieres esto?  
  
Melissa supo que ese era quizás el mejor momento para retirarse, ciertamente se había tardado demasiado en hacerlo, así que con leves pasos volvió por el pasillo en que había llegado.  
  
─ Lo quiero, amo.  
  
  
  
  
  
─ Aquí está la píldora para la resaca. ─ antes de que pudiera abrir los ojos y observar el horrible mundo a su alrededor, que se le antojaba completamente desagradable, una pastilla era empujada a través de sus labios, aunque sentía que no podía tragar de lo reseca que tenía los músculos de su garganta. ─ Y aquí un poco de agua. ─ rápidamente, el frio vidrio se apoyó en su labio inferior y se fue directo hacia adentro, no tuvo más oportunidad que tragar y luego dejar caer su cabeza en la almohada. ─ Tendremos suerte ambos si no se enferma, amo.  
  
Eran pasadas las diez de la mañana y Jensen ya tenía cinco horas de haberse despertado para arreglar la casa, quitar el polvo de nuevo, y hacer el desayuno además de preparar lo que iba a hacer para el almuerzo; también había apartado la ropa para lavar y había hecho la respectiva pulida de plata los fines de semana.  
  
─ Jensen. ─ llamo aturdido, su voz se escuchaba débil y Jensen esperaba que fuera por el exceso de licor en su sistema y no nada más allá. ─ ¿Qué paso? , mierda mi cabeza.  
  
─ Bebió demasiado de nuevo. ─ explico brevemente, colocando un pañuelo para mantenerle fresco sobre su frente, antes de inclinarse y dejar un beso sobre los labios de Padalecki. ─ Duerma, maestro. Le traeré algo de comer pronto.  
  
─ No quiero comer nada. ─ se queja como un niño, pero sabe que Jensen le traerá la comida quiera o no, puede verlo en sus ojos. ─ ¿Melissa? ¿No recuerdo, haberla ido a dejar... Se quedó a dormir?  
  
─ Si, usted no estaba en condiciones para conducir y tampoco iba a dejarle... ¿Puede quedarse más tiempo, amo? ─ pregunto con suavidad, limpiando el rostro de Padalecki del sudor.  
  
─ Si quiere puede quedarse hasta que decida a que universidad ira, no tengo problema. ─ murmuro agotado, pero con una pequeña sonrisa. ─ Pásame el teléfono, debo avisar que no iré a la oficina.  
  
─ Es Domingo, maestro, no tiene que ir a la oficina. ─ había algo de preocupación en Jensen mientras le miraba. ─ quizás debería traerle algo para la fiebre antes de que se le suba y se le haga aún más grave. ─ se puso de pie, preocupado, en año y medio había esperado este momento con terror, el momento en el que no pudiera ser capaz de llevar a Jared al hospital porque no era su responsabilidad.  
  
─ Anoche soñé con que me querías. ─ le murmuro mirando a los ojos. ─ Soñé que me querías tanto como yo te quiero.  
  
─ Entonces tuvo que tener una muy buen noche... ─ acercándose a él, Jensen dejo otro beso sobre sus labios, esta vez quedándose por más tiempo. ─ le traeré algo de comer... si va a levantarse tenga mucho cuidado, amo.  
  
─ Espera, tu y yo... ¿Anoche? ─ preguntó extrañado de que Jensen estuviera tan cariñoso con él, quizás parte de su sueño había sido real... ─ Nosotros, ¿Lo hicimos?  
  
─ Muy gracioso, amo. ─ rodando sus ojos, Ackles se levantó, dejando a un lado el vaso ahora vacío y el pañuelo. ─ descanse.  
  
─ Espera, Jen. ─ intento levantarse pero se arrepintió cuando sintió como su cuerpo no le respondía y la jodida habitación le daba vueltas. ─ Auch...  
  
Jensen salió de la habitación con un suspiro, topándose a su hija que le miraba de brazos cruzados.  
  
─ ¿Cómo esta? , no sabía que tenía problemas con el alcohol, no parece, al menos a simple vista.  
  
─ No lo tiene. ─ respondió rápidamente, cerrando la puerta tras el con un suave clic. ─ Y no tienes permitido venir a esta área de la casa, Melissa. ─ La tomo de los hombros, guiándola a las escaleras. ─ ¿Ya desayunaste?  
  
─ Auch... Papá, tranquilo, no le estoy juzgando. ─ explico mirando la preocupación en el rostro de su padre. ─ Cada quien decide cómo enfrentar la soledad. ─ se encogió de hombros. ─ Y si, tome el tazón de cereal que dejaste con mi nombre.  
  
─ Bien, ahora puedes venir conmigo a la cocina y explicarme un poco a que universidades has aplicado. ─ dijo, apartando su mirada de los ojos de su hija que eran encantadores.  
  
─ Si, claro. ─ respondió ausentemente, recordando lo que había visto anoche, la pasión, la entrega, el amor, aunque derramo un par de lágrimas ─¿Qué hija en su situación no lo haría?─ se dio cuenta que su papá adoraba a ese hombre y viceversa, aunque quizás su papá no pudiera decirlo tan literalmente como Padalecki.  
  
─ Quiero ser abogada.  
  
─ ¿Quieres ser abogada? Un picapleitos, seguro eso le encantara a mi maestro, él siempre ha abogado por los buenos defensores de los más desfavorecidos, y estoy segura de que tú harás todo eso y más por las personas que lo necesiten.  
  
Los ojos de su hija se llenaron de ilusión.  
  
─ Justamente, quiero serlo porque creo que ahí afuera hay mucha gente que ocupa que la defiendan, que no tienen por qué dejar sentir de que tienen derecho a lo más básico... - "Como nosotros." ─ Quizás ─ continuó con nostalgia. ─ Padalecki está empezando a caerme bien, si le gustan las personas que defienden a los demás, no puede ser tan malo ─ sonrió con cariño a su padre mientras lo decía.  
  
Era obvio que su hija lo hacía para compensar su terrible pasado y eso le hacía sentirse orgulloso, pero también temeroso de perderla, en especial por lo mucho que la amaba y que quería quedarse a su lado. Ella tendría que marcharse a la universidad y el volvería a quedarse aquí sin ella. Al menos, estaba feliz de tenerla el tiempo que pudiera quedarse bajo el permiso de Padalecki.  
  
─ El amo Jared es una persona apasionada por la justicia, pero debido al negocio familiar... supongo que nunca tuvo oportunidad, ¿Quieres ayudarme a hacer el almuerzo de hoy? Es Domingo así que el amo puede comerse una Pizza o una Hamburguesa con estilo.  
  
─ Claro. ─ contesto emocionada. ─ Así puedes empezar a enseñarme a cocinar. ─ contesto animada. ─ ¿Y cómo es eso? ¿Padalecki tiene dieta? ─ preguntó curiosa.  
  
─ No exactamente, pero me gusta mantenerlo sano, porque es una persona enfermiza como tu madre... y como a ella no pude cuidarle. ─ bajo la mirada, la sensación de vacío por dentro. ─ Por cómo le he visto esta mañana, seguramente este por enfermarse de nuevo.  
  
─ ¡Oh! ─ Melissa bajo la mirada al suelo, algo incomoda. ─ Es curioso, quien diría que tiene un cuerpo frágil como mama. Bueno, que tal si nos esforzamos en hacer algo de comida que le guste, a mama eso la ayudaba a sentirse mejor ¿Qué dices, papá?  
  
─ Eso intentare, el problema con el amo es que cuando se enferma no puede comer ciertas cosas, porque su estómago no las tolera, así que tendremos que intentar hacer que la comida quede ligera, por ahora le subiré unas tostadas con mantequilla y un poco de té para que pueda pasar la mañana...  
  
─ Vaya, le conoces bastante. ─ es lo único que dice su hija, mientras entra a la cocina y se da a la tarea de revisar la alacena. Es cierto, conoce a Jared bastante, cualquiera diría que es porque lleva dos años con él, pero es más profundo que eso, se trata de la forma en que se han acercado.  
  
─ Le aprecio, Melissa... no solo por lo bueno que es... sino porque te trajo de vuelta a mis brazos y no hay suficientes años de esclavitud para pagarle eso. Solo quiero que entiendas eso, para que oigas lo que oigas o veas lo que veas no le juzgues sin pensar en eso.  
  
─ Oye papá... solo por casualidad, ¿Cuánto tiempo te tomo darte cuenta que amabas a mama? ─ preguntó con curiosidad. La pregunta le tomó por sorpresa, y no sabía a que venia cuando estaban hablando de un tema totalmente diferente, por lo que solo atino a boquear durante unos segundos antes de sonreír.  
  
─ No puedo recordar con exactitud el momento, muchos de mis recuerdos se han desvanecido en el tiempo, pero si recuerdo que cuando nos conocimos, pensé que no había una persona con un corazón tan frágil como el de tu madre... y que quería protegerla de todo lo malo que había allí afuera.  
  
─ Oh. ─ pregunta con una sonrisa pequeña. ─ Suena como que te sentiste atraído en el primer momento. ─ comenta aunque no le da ninguna pista para lo que sospecha, sí no tuviera razón en que su padre siente algo más de aprecio y gratitud por el hombre de arriba, la otra opción no es nada agradable, tener sexo con alguien por obligación debe ser espantoso. Cuando la imagen llega a su cabeza, no puede evitar sonrojarse.  
  
─ Tu madre era una persona que se hacía querer con cada una de sus manías, enamorarme de ella fue muy fácil, supongo, ahora que ella lo hiciera, eso fue lo difícil. Para tu madre, todos los hombres éramos iguales... ─ acercándose a su hija, le acaricio el largo cabello tan parecido al de su madre. ─ Tú eres exactamente como ella, y me gusta eso.  
  
─ Bueno papá, es que hay hombres que hacen que una se ponga a la defensiva con todos. ─ explica con una sonrisa.  
  
─ Eso es cierto, pero algunas veces, necesitas darle una oportunidad a alguien para poder conocerle. ─ no lo dice por Jared, pero así es como lo escucha su hija.  



	7. Se Libre

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ultimo capitulo, esperamos que lo disfruten.
> 
> Nos vemos en el epilogo.

 

  
Han pasado dos días desde sus vacaciones no planeadas, es martes y Jared ha insistido en volver a su trabajo, aunque aún le notaba un poco pálido, además de un poco distante y realmente no sabe cómo llegar a él… piensa en eso más de lo que debería, teniendo en cuenta que su hija ha pasado con él cuatro días ya y ninguno parece cansarse del otro, a veces aun siente que es un sueño. Resulta que su pequeña es bastante buena corriendo y estaba en el equipo de atletismo de la escuela y el colegio, tiene una memoria impresionante pero es terriblemente mala con las fechas y ni que decir en la cocina, hablar con ella y escuchar todo eso, le hace sonreír, porque es como tener un pedacito de todos esos bellos momentos que se perdió.  
  
Por esto trata de concentrarse, aun cuando injustamente su mente regresa continuamente a Jared.  
  
─ Oye, papa. – Jensen conoce ese tono, su pequeña ardilla va a decir algo que a ella le parece muy serio. ─ ¿Sabes? Una vez leí algo que me llamo mucha la atención. A veces las personas que han sido violentadas de alguna forma, tu sabes secuestro, violaciones, ese tipo de cosas, llegan como a sentir cosas muy fuerte por las personas que las daño, tú sabes, algo así como aprecio o amor.  
  
Oh no.  
  
No esta conversación. Jensen no quiere escuchar esta conversación para nada, porque sabe que solo acabara con ellos enfadados el uno con el otro.  
  
─ ¿Dónde leíste eso? No suena al tipo de lectura que un adolescente debería leer. ─ opta por lo más sano, ignorar el tema central y pasar a algo secundario, pero Melissa es demasiado atenta y astuta, y sabe perfectamente lo que él está haciendo.  
  
─ Vamos papa, nunca has pensando que cualquier cosa que puedas sentir por ese hombre sea como una forma de resguardarte a ti mismo mentalmente, como un mecanismo de defensa. ─ hace una pausa como si pensara que puede explicarse mejor. ─ No crees que todo esto es tan duro, que es más fácil fingir interés por él que afrontar lo que te hace.  
  
Poniéndose de pie, Jensen deja las verduras que estaba pelando en la mesa de la cocina y se dirige al horno donde un enorme trozo de cerdo se hornea a altas temperaturas, tiene un buen color y un olor exquisito, solo le queda una hora de cocinarse para poder sacarlo y servirlo, lo que es suficiente para que Padalecki regrese y se encuentre con una buena cena.  
  
No tiene intenciones de responderle a su hija, pero cuando cierra la puerta del horno con un poco más de fuerza de la necesaria, se da cuenta de que se ha enfadado. Y de que quizás toda esta cotidianidad en familia le está haciendo perder parte de su entrenamiento, vamos, que en su cabeza son diez años mandados a la mierda porque su hija es capaz de sacar emociones prohibidas para él.  
  
─ Yo no finjo mi interés en el amo Padalecki. ─ responde, con las mejillas ardiendo y los labios temblando. ─ Muestro genuina preocupación por sus actos y por sus necesidades y no solo porque sea mi deber. – Esta tan ocupado haciendo sonar los instrumentos de cocina que no escucha los pesados pasos acercarse a la cocina, ni la puerta que se ha cerrado en el mismo momento en el que él ha tirado la puerta del horno, no, no lo ha escuchado porque está demasiado ocupado enfadándose de verdad por primera vez en doce años. ─ Te dije que no tienes derecho a juzgarle, no cuando él te trajo aquí.  
  
Pero, Melissa si se había dado cuenta y ahora miraba algo arrepentida la puerta de la cocina, aún así su boca se adelanta a ese sentimiento.  
  
─ ¿El aprecio implica tener sexo con él, papa?  
  
─ No es como si el me violara, Melissa. Puede que haya empezado porque así él lo quería, pero es mi maestro y debo obedecerle, no creo que te hayas dado cuenta que mi estatus aquí y en cualquier parte no es más alto que el de un perro callejero. ─ se gira a su hija, fulminándola con la mirada por haberle hecho enfadar. ─ Ahora vete a la habitación, no quiero verte ahora.  
  
─ Pero... ─ se calla cuando siente que tiene una regresión de cuando tenía seis años y su papa realmente se enfadaba con ella, por alguna pequeña travesura que ahora no recuerda con exactitud. ─ Bien... lo siento. ─ murmuro saliendo de la cocina con paso apresurado. Se cruza en el camino con Padalecki y siente un escalofrió cuando pasa a su lado, pero no se atreve a mirarle a la cara, no después de lo que su padre ha dicho. Puede que ella tenga razón, pero su padre también la tiene parcialmente. Si Padalecki no fuera una buena persona, ella no estaría aquí.  
  
En la cocina, Jensen se deja caer en su silla, apoyando su rostro en la punta de sus dedos para no llenarse la cara del olor a cebolla que de ellos se desprenden. Siente como el corazón se le ha acelerado y el pecho le duele de lo fuerte que late, como si quisiera salirse, usualmente esa sensación es exquisita porque es Jared quien se la provoca, pero ahora es enfado y confusión lo que lo ocasiona, perturbándole.  
  
Estos últimos días... no, este último mes y una semana, quizás más o menos, ha sido como si hubiera sido arrastrado de nuevo a sentir de golpe todo lo que hace a los humanos, eso, humanos, iniciando con la comodidad y calidez que sentía estando con Padalecki, hasta el enojo y la ira cuando este se atrevió a buscar a Melissa.  
  
Un enojo que le llevo un mes entero a no dirigirle más que media palabra a Jared y hacer que este se alejara, que dejara de tocarle, buscarle, hablarle, joder... que dejara de notar que existía. Luego conoció la curiosidad y el miedo de que su hija no estuviera bien, tenía que verla, que asegurarse. Jared la había traído y no sabe muy bien, si su objetivo desde el inicio era que se quedara en la casa o qué, pero hasta ahora Jared no ha mostrado ninguna muestra o indicio de que le incomode que se quede. Aun cuando ella no ha sido exactamente educada.  
  
Ha sentido un poco de culpa también, porque ese mes de culpa, para su dueño fue un mes de soledad, por eso le busco aquella tarde noche y... y porque le extrañaba, mucho. Y ahora, ese mes de enojo que siente, es indescriptible.  
  
─ ¿Jensen? ─ se sobresalta, poniéndose de pie para ver a Jared entrar en la cocina. ─ ¿Cuánto le falta a la comida? Jared tiene esa expresión seria en su rostro cuando lo pregunta y él se siente un poco aturdido. ─ Es solo que tengo un poco de hambre. ─ agregó Jared viendo que él no contesta.  
  
─ Oh, bienvenido a casa, maestro. ─ se acerca a Jared, tomándole de las mejillas para besarle. ─ ¿Cómo se siente hoy, amo?  
  
─ Bien, supongo. ─ respondió moviendo sus labios al lado contrario de donde los labios de Jensen iban a recibirle. Pero se queda ahí, dejando que las manos cálidas de Jensen le hagan sentir como en casa.  
  
─ ¿Maestro? ─ parece confundido al mirarle así, y teme que algo allá pasado si se ha cruzado con Melissa. ─ ¿Quiere algo para picar? Le dejare hacerlo solo por esta vez, amo.  
  
─ ¿En serio? ─ preguntó con voz baja, como si no le estuviera seguro de que Jensen decía la verdad.  
  
─ Si, amo Jared. ─ la forma tan dulce en la que Jensen le sonreía le confundía, ¿Estaba haciendo esto porque era su deber o porque de verdad había algo entre ellos dos? No, ya eso tenía que ir descartándolo, Jensen nunca podría quererle como quiso a su esposa o como quiere a su hija.  
  
Sin darse cuenta las lágrimas empezaron a resbalar solas por su mejillas, sintiendo que su corazón se rompía en pequeños pedazos, que tonto había sido, enamorándose de alguien que había sido forzado a vender su vida, a estar ahí e incluso a tener sexo con él, sintió inmediatamente ganas de vomitar cuando a su cabeza llego ese último pensamiento y se alejó de Jensen como si quemara.  
  
─ ¿Maestro? ─ La calidez de Jensen intento seguirle, pero él no se lo permitió, alejándose de él y comenzando a caminar apresuradamente escaleras arribas, con su visión nublada por el dolor que sentía dentro. ─ Amo, por favor... ¡amo Jared!  
  
Jensen se quedó ahí... en el pie de la escalera sintiendo sus llenarse de lágrimas, sus ojos voltearon a sus manos, pensando por un segundo que eran las cebollas pero no lo era... no lo era, lo sabía, él...estaba llorando después de tantos años, estaba llorando.  
  
─ ¿Que he hecho?... ─ ¿Había insistido demasiado? Oh dios, ¿Y si Jared le había escuchado hablar con su hija? No, eso no era posible, él no le había escuchado llegar.  
  
No.  
  
¿Le había hecho daño a su amo? ¿A Jared?

Supone que el enfado de su padre ya debe haberse aplacado, o al menos eso quiere creer cuando baja las escaleras. Han pasado ya más tres horas en las que no ha visto a su padre, y le extraña que ya no le haya llamado a comer. El hambre es lo que la guía por las escaleras, hasta llegar a la cocina, pero sin duda no hay nada que la prepare para el desastre que esta por presenciar.  
  
La cocina, el sitio impecable que su padre siempre mantenía resplandeciente, ahora es un caos total, la comida esparcida por el suelo, el cerdo cocinado fuera del horno y destapado, el agua goteando del lavabo donde muchos platos han sido tirados a diestra y siniestra, apenas sobreviviendo a resquebrajarse.  
  
─ Papi... ─ llama algo asustada, caminando por donde puede, teniendo cuidado de no pararse sobre nada ─ Papa ─ llama más fuerte ─ ¿Papa? ¿Dónde estas?  
  
No puede encontrarle por ningún lado porque no está en la cocina, por ningún rincón, ni siquiera en el espacio entre la nevera y la pared. ¿Acaso esto fue provocado por Padalecki? ¿Castigo a su padre por lo que ella dijo? ¿Fue eso?  
  
Sin darse cuenta un grito agudo se escapa de sus labios mientras retrocede, subiendo los escalones con rapidez, sin pensárselo dos veces cuando camina por el pasillo hasta llegar a la habitación de Padalecki. Esta oscura, lo que es extraño... solo ha estado unos cuantos días por acá pero sabe que a estas hora Padalecki siempre está viendo la televisión o al menos en apariencia, porque siempre tiene la mirada pérdida.  
  
Realmente cuando está a punto de abrir se plantea dejarlo así y buscar a su padre, pero humedeciendo los labios y no muy segura del porqué, abre la puerta.  
  
No puede ver nada, ni escuchar nada y aunque quizás no sea lo mejor, decide encender las luces dejando que un grito se forme desde el aire en sus pulmones, hasta llegar a su laringe y después a sus cuerdas bocales, lleno de terror.  
  
No espera ver la imagen de Padalecki sentado al pie de la cama. No parecería tan extraño si no fuera por la curiosa silueta que su enorme cuerpo proyecta, está inclinado hacia adelante, los brazos a un lado, parece que se ha caído allí como un ebrio desorientado. No le extrañaría que fuera así. Pero no es eso lo que le hace gritar de terror, no, es la vista del pálido cuerpo y el pequeño envase naranja en el suelo, con pequeñas pastillas blancas esparcidas por el suelo. La imagen entera es más que obvia para su cerebro.  
  
A su mente viene la expresión de Padalecki cuando salió de la cocina, siente la culpa inundarle y con ella un llanto desesperado.  
  
─ Oh dios, no... no ¡Papá, papá!  
  
No necesita llamar una tercera vez, porque vislumbra la figura de padre en el pasillo, tan alterada como ella misma cuando llega a su lado, la expresión en el rostro de Ackles le dice todo, le responde que sus preocupaciones fueron en vano, que no era simplemente una relación amo ─ esclavo, que había algo más profundo allí y que ella solo se había metido en medio. No atina a decir nada más cuando ve como Ackles se acerca al cuerpo inerte de Padalecki, sujetándole de las mejillas para luego tomar su pulso.  
  
─ Oh amo, ¿Qué ha hecho?, ¿Qué ha hecho? ─ mira con preocupación las pastillas en el suelo y maldice cuando toma el envase naranja. Somníferos, prescritos para Genevieve Cortese, ¿Cómo es que eso aún estaba en la casa? ─ Maldición, Melissa, tienes que llamar a una ambulancia ahora... ─ le pidió, viendo como su hija había comenzado a llorar. ─ ¡Ahora!  
  
─ Si, si. ─ con prisa saca su celular sintiendo sus manos temblar, mientras su padre acaricia el rostro pálido de Padalecki con los ojos luchando contra las lágrimas. ─ Necesito una ambulancia, si, si la dirección es... Claro, sí, claro.  
  
Mientras ella llama, Jensen coloco a Jared de lado, introduciendo dos dedos en su boca hasta dar con la entrada de su garganta, es suficiente para sentir el cuerpo de Jared reaccionando por sí solo. Es asqueroso, pero si puede sacar algo de la droga del cuerpo de Jared, entonces podrá salvarlo, por eso continúa forzando el vómito.  
  
Son minutos los que pasan para que el sonido de la ambulancia irrumpa el lugar, su hija aún sigue asustada, pero tiene la iniciativa de salir de la habitación, bajar las escaleras y correr a buscar a los paramédicos, que deben estar por llegar a la puerta principal de la propiedad.  
  
Tiene la suerte de que Jared es capaz de recuperar la conciencia ligeramente, mirándole con esos hermosos ojos de los que se sintio atraído desde el inicio. Y le sonríe, le sonríe levemente antes de caer en la inconsciencia de nuevo, en sus brazos, su enorme cuerpo se vuelve laxo.

  
─ No puedo creer que hizo eso... ─ Melissa nunca se ha sentido tan avergonzada como ahora, delante de un enorme hombre, incluso más alto que Padalecki y con más años sobre el que parecen darle una apariencia de gigante inalcanzable para todos. Es un hombre elegante como a los que ella le gusta.  
  
Es Padalecki senior, el padre de Jared Padalecki, quien después de la llamada de emergencia, se presentó en el hospital con el médico de familia para atender a su hijo en la grave situación en la que se ha metido. Ella sabe que es su culpa lo que Padalecki hizo, que es ella quien le debe una disculpa, pero no se atreve a decir eso frente al padre de este cuando el señor le miraba con sus ojos amables. Si es que era un hombre encantador.  
  
─ Nunca ha tenido buena salud, era un pequeño niño que se enfermaba por todo. ─ explico, cierta nostalgia en su voz ─ Su hermano mayor siempre le cuidaba mucho, quizás más de lo que su madre y yo lo hicimos... Me pregunto si a el aún le duele su muerte y por eso hizo esto, o si acaso será por el divorcio, bueno, si ha conseguido una novia tan bonita dudo que sea su divorcio.  
  
Ella no sabe cómo sacarlo de su error; no cuando el hombre parece ilusionado y aliviado a la vez de que su hijo este completamente a salvo. Nada que un lavado de estómago no pudiera acomodar, además, a ella le habían dado el crédito de haberle salvado la vida, aunque ella sabía que todo había sido gracias a su padre quien no había dudado en actuar.  
  
─ Él es un buen hombre, pero... estaba pasando por un mal momento. ─ explico, intentando que no se viera que mentía mientras echaba un vistazo al cuerpo de Padalecki en la cama de hospital, charlando con su madre en voz baja.  
  
─ Cuídalo mucho por favor, aunque no se lo digamos a menudo y yo sea un poco severo con el... es lo más preciado que tenemos en la vida, él y su hermano.  
  
─ Se lo que es sentir eso. ─ piensa en su padre, solo en casa, esperando por noticias, sin ser capaz de atender el teléfono. Debería ir a verle.  
  
─ Señor Padalecki. ─ llamo el médico. – creo que lo mejor es que su hijo pase la noche aquí, sino se presenta ningún inconveniente medico podría ir a primera hora a descansar a su casa, le hemos hecho un lavado de estómago, y va a necesitar ayuda psicológica.  
  
─ Está bien por mí, ¿Te quedaras a pasar la noche con él? ─ parecía más una afirmación que una pregunta cuando la hizo el hombre alto, mirándola aun con esa sonrisa confianzuda en su rostro. ─ Creo que es lo mejor.  
  
─ Bueno, yo... ─ volteo hacia la madre de Padalecki que parecía algo más renuente, por lo que se aprovechó de ello ─ Acaban de conocerme, sé que Jared no les había dicho nada de lo nuestro, no quisiera ponerles incómodos con mi presencia  
  
─ Ella tiene razón, cariño. ─ la señora Padalecki finalmente dice, acariciando el rostro de su hijo que no se atreve a mirar a Melissa a la cara, dejando pasar la mentira al igual que ella por debajo de la mesa. ─ ¿Por qué no la llevas a casa? Estoy segura de que querrá descansar después de tan larga noche.  
  
─ Así también podre tener la casa en las mejores condiciones cuando llegue Jared mañana. ─ explico, con una pequeña sonrisa.  
  
─ Bueno, de eso se ocupa el esclavo de Jared, pero tu tranquila, descansa y mañana Jay estará en casa sano y salvo.  
  
Para despedirse, ella se inclinó hacia Jared, susurrando un tímido "lo siento" a su oído antes de alejarse y dejarse guiar por Padalecki senior a la casa donde su padre la esperaba. No podía imaginar lo que estaba sintiendo ahora mismo su padre. Ella no podía dejar de sentirse culpable, su padre había dejado toda su vida, incluyendo a la persona que amaba por darles un futuro. Ahora, tantos años después, su padre estuvo a punto de perder su nueva vida, nuevamente por ella.  
  
No sonaba como si fuera una buena hija.  
  
Maldición, tenía que regresar y disculparse, quizás desaparecer de la vida de su padre para siempre, dejarle atrás como un hermoso recuerdo, después de todo, con Padalecki estaría bien, ya había probado ser capaz de amarle y de lo mucho que le había dolido pensar que Jensen podría haberse comportado de esa forma solo porque era lo que tenía que hacer. Padalecki senior se quedó con ella un buen rato charlando en la larga limosina, buscando conversación, ella solo pudo usar hechos de Jared Padalecki que su padre le había contado en los tres días que había estado allí para fingir que le conocía.  
  
Cuando llego a la casa, todo estaba en silencio. No le extraño en lo absoluto. La cocina estaba limpia y sin rastros humanos de su padre, por lo que opto subir a la habitación de Padalecki, que era la única iluminada. La puerta estaba abierta de par en par, por lo que entro con cuidado, asumiendo que su padre la estaba esperando adentro.  
  
Camino un paso y otro, notando con la figura de su padre, que estaba de espaldas sentando en la cama, ni siquiera había notado su presencia.  
  
─ Papa. ─ llamo suavemente, notando aun así el sobresalto que ocasiona. Cuando le mira directamente a los ojos nota como estos esta rojos y eso solo logra que un nudo se instale en su garganta, mientras mira la mueca de preocupación en su rostro.  
  
Ackles se gira con suavidad hasta estar totalmente de frente, "ha estado llorando" es el primer pensamiento que viene a su cabeza después de que se maldiga por haberle hecho esto. Sin más, avanza hasta la cama, subiéndose a esta y abrazándose a su padre que la recibe sin rechistar.  
  
─ No fue tu culpa. Tú no tuviste nada que ver en esto.  
  
─ Él está bien, bueno el doctor dijo que si su salud no tienen ningún tropiezo estará a primera hora de la mañana aquí. ─ explico luchando contra las lágrimas y la incomodidad que siente, porque su padre no le diga nada. ─ Fue mi culpa. El escucho lo que te dije en la cocina.  
  
─ Eso no importa ahora. ─ la voz de Jensen es apenas un susurro mientras le estrecha contra sus brazos. ─ Solo importa que tu estas bien y el también.  
  
─ ¿No me odias? ─ pregunto con lágrimas en los ojos. ─ Lo siento, lo siento, nunca quise... Si hubiera visto era sincero, te juro que no...  
  
─ No te odio, nunca podría odiarte... tú solo viste lo que yo me negaba a ver, porque para mí no es cierto. Le amo, Melissa, le amo desde el primer momento en el que él me lo dijo, cuando me trato como una persona. Le amo no por lo que me hace, es por cómo me siento a su lado. Me siento bien, correcto.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ murmura abrazada a su pecho. ─ Es que era tan difícil verlo, teniendo en cuenta todo lo que has pasado, solo tenía miedo de que se estuviera aprovechando de ti  
  
─ ¿No crees que se lo que es abuso, Melissa? ─ pregunto con suavidad, acariciando su sedoso cabello y percibiendo con su nariz ese olor a hospital que costaba tanto sacarse de la piel. ─ Fui abusado durante diez años, entrenado, forzado a trabajo pesado, vejado psicológicamente, ni siquiera podía expresar lo que me gustaba y lo que no.  
  
─ No lo había pensado de esa forma... También… ─ se queda callada, mordiéndose el labio. ─ Es difícil de creer que alguien como Padalecki exista... Que sea tan puro para haber crecido entre tanto lujo.  
  
─ El dinero no lo es todo, Melissa, quizás para nosotros lo era porque lo necesitábamos, pero la vida de Jared Padalecki está vacía sin mí...  
  
─ Sí. ─ se ríe levemente. ─ He sido un poco severa con él... creo que le debo una disculpa y a ti también papa, pensé que ocupabas mi ayuda, pero tal vez soy yo la que necesito de ti para terminar de crecer.  
  
─ Si, lo cierto es que eres tú quien necesita disciplina. ─ Jensen parece aliviado de lo que escucha, aunque aún se encuentra un poco perturbado, no se atreve a poner más carga en los hombros de su hija, no quiere que se sienta mal por las decisiones que ha tomado, no cuando él esta tan feliz de tenerla.  
  
La deja dormir en su habitación, mientras que él se encarga de terminar de limpiar la habitación de Jared, deshaciéndose de cualquier bote de pastillas que puedan causarle una sobredosis a Padalecki en un futuro. Limpia la alfombra, pero a la final opta por cambiarla por una fresca, hace lo mismo con las sabanas y con las fundas de los muebles y así pasa toda la noche haciendo algo.  
  
Es solo que no puede cerrar los ojos, no cuando lo único que viene a su cabeza es Jared, mirándole con cariño para luego quedar totalmente laxo en sus brazos, escalofriantemente casi sin vida. Es mejor mantenerse ocupado y concentrarse en los hermosos y pequeños momentos que ha pasado con Jared en distintas partes de la casa.  
  
Como aquella tarde que el más alto alquilo unas películas de miedo, donde fue el mismo quien termino abrazándose de Jensen, porque resultaron ser demasiado. Sentados en la cama del dueño de la casa, acurrucados debajo de las sabanas, con la cálida respiración de Padalecki en su cuello y sus poderosos brazos a su alrededor mientras que la moderna y estúpida película hacia ruidos extraños. Había sido romántico, en cierto punto, que Jared deseara darle normalidad a una vida llena de castigos no merecidos.  
  
Aunque, ahora mismo, preferiría tener que volver a eso que revivir cada segundo en el que sintió la vida de Padalecki marchársele las manos. Si su esposa no le hubiera enseñado primeros auxilios, si Genevieve Córtese no le hubiera dado esos panfletos de emergencias cuando Jared se había desmayado y se había caído por las escaleras. Si el mismo no se hubiera mantenido firme cuando escucho a su hija gritar de terror.  
  
Jared no estaría a su lado, Jared no estaría vivo. Y sabe que quizás una parte de él, que no sabía seguía vivía, irónicamente hubiera muerto con él.  
  
Son esas cosas que no se pueden explicar y que en cierta forma, le dan sentido a la vida.  
  
El reloj marco las cinco de la mañana y pensó que debería hacer algo de desayunar, algo que sacara una sonrisa enorme de Jared, una que le tranquilizara a él a la vez. Se quedó mirando por largo rato por la ventana de la cocina, viendo como el cielo se tornaba ligeramente naranja, analizando ese último pensamiento. Porque repentinamente, algo había brillado en su cabeza.  
  
¿Qué si Jared hubiera esperado que el escapara?  
  
¿Esas fueron las palabras que le susurro antes de desmayarse en sus manos?  
  
¿Vete, huye?  
  
¿Persigue tu libertad?  
  
¿Huir?  
  
¿Libertad?  
  
Aún en la línea que separaba este mundo del otro, Jared había pensado en él. En lo que podía darle, cosas que él no había pedido, pero que él consideraba esenciales para toda persona. Pero no hubiera importado si tenía a Melissa, una vez que su nombre entrara nuevamente en el sistema la perdería...  
  
─ No habría escapado. ─ se aseguró asimismo, secando sus lágrimas con sutileza. ─ No te habría dejado morir solo, apuesto a que no contabas con eso.  
  
No sabía cómo Jared seguía tratándole como alguien, como si fuera una persona que se merecía su respeto, su cariño y aun así hubiera pensado que era capaz de dejarle. Hasta era un poco ofensivo a la vez. Cuando la claridad comenzó a hacerse más notable, se dio cuenta de que ya no eran las cinco, no, eran casi las siete de la mañana, y de que llevaba dos horas apoyado en el escaparate de la cocina viendo por la ventana, comenzó a sentirse hambriento, acercándose a la nevera para preparar algo para su hija y algo para él. Sin darse cuenta, cogió un poco del cerdo que había lavado y vuelto a cocinar durante la noche para purificar la carne y se metió un trozo en la boca, sin importarle su descuidada actitud. Se sentía rebelde probando la misma comida que llegaba a las bocas de los “humanos”.  
  
Era como si poco a poco volviera a ser el mismo, aunque era imposible, lo sabía, sentía que algo de él se reconstruía poco a poco en él. Es cuando nota que la alarma de la casa no estaba puesta, lo que quiere decir que alguien con la información necesaria había entrado en la propiedad de Jared y que quizás era el mismo.  
  
Se giró, cerrando la puerta de la nevera con el pie y colocando la bandeja llena en el escaparate de la cocina antes de dirigirse a la entrada, esperando encontrarse con toda la familia Padalecki frente a él, pero no es la familia a quien se encuentra, no, es la figura de Padalecki, su Padalecki, en el rellano, sacándose los zapatos con dificultad antes de bostezar. Se siente tímido, hasta el punto en el que se esconde tras la pared, con el corazón latiéndole violentamente en el pecho.  
  
Nota como se mueve lentamente, apoyándose en cualquier cosa que este a su alrededor, está demasiado pálido y tiene algunas ojeras, sus labios estas resquebrajados y sabe que ha tenido fiebre y que seguramente se ha escapado del hospital, de alguna forma lo sabe. Pero no tiene idea de cómo enfrentarlo cuando está en ese estado, se asoma con cuidado por la pared, haciéndose visible por Padalecki que suspira.  
  
─ Debí saber que estarías despierto. ─ se aclara la garganta, quedándose en medias, las cuales parecía querer sacarse también, pero que al ver a Jensen había cambiado de opinión. ─ Siempre estas despierto muy temprano. Por un momento pensé que no estarías aquí ─ Jared dice, mirando lentamente su rostro, como si no fuera real. ─ Después, una parte de mí se aferró a la esperanza de que no fuera así...y aquí estas, mirándome.  
  
─ No podría irme, maestro. ─ pierde el miedo con la voz de Padalecki, acercándose a él con cautela aun porque teme que vaya a derrumbarse en el suelo en cualquier momento. ─ Los hospitales son para descansar, amo, ¿No sabe eso?  
  
Una pequeña risa escapa de él.  
  
─ Tienen una seguridad pésima, un hombre de dos metros se escapó con facilidad. ─ explico encogiendo se de hombros ─ Y estoy un poco harto de estar en esos lugares.  
  
─ No le hace nada bien estar fuera de cuidado, no cuando sabe que yo no podría siquiera llamar a una ambulancia por mi cuenta. ─ dejando salir un pesado suspiro, Ackles termina de llegar frente a su amo, observando sus pésimas condiciones.  
  
─ Estoy cansado, Jen y realmente pensé en acabar con todo. ─ se encoge de hombros una vez mas, Jensen ni siquiera le ha tocado y siente la calidez de su cuerpo llenar un poco, su fría alma. ─ Así que... No quería realmente seguir en el hospital.  
  
─ Eres un estúpido chico mimado, si no tienes lo que quieres entonces haces algo estúpido, como divorciarte, como intentar suicidarte para que yo pudiera marcharme... eres un chico estúpido, después de todo lo que he hecho para mantenerte a salvo, ¿Aun crees que me iría?  
  
Le divierte un poco como Jared boquea unas dos veces, un sonido cortado sale de su boca, para boquear un poco más y se queda totalmente en blanco unos segundos.  
  
─ Pero.... Es que ¿No quieres ser libre de mí? ¿De lo que te he hecho?  
  
─ ¡Jared, por dios! ¡Te amo! ─ Todo su cuerpo tembló violentamente con la confesión, pero una vez dicha todo se hizo más sencillo. ─ Te amo y amor significa quedarse juntos hasta el final, no tomar decisiones por tu cuenta.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ Jared le toma de los hombros y pese a su estado Jensen disfruta su imponente altura y fuerza, la forma en que se siente un poco pequeño a su lado, pero tan seguro a la vez, aun se siente enfadado con el. ─ Te amo, te amo también.  
  
─ Si es que eres tonto, ¿Cómo podría pensar que no le amo, maestro? ─ se acercó a Padalecki, abrazándose a su torso y disfrutando de finalmente tenerlo.  
  
─ Es que... En cierta forma sentí que estaba, lastimándote, usándote. Sente que me moría solo pensar que había obligado a tener sexo conmigo. ─ explico abrazando a Jensen con fuerza, como si fuera lo más preciado que había tenido.  
  
¡Qué diablos!, lo era, Jensen había llegado para enseñarle que era amar.  
  
─ Es un tonto, maestro. Nunca me cansare de decírselo, debió hablar conmigo, decirme como se sentía y preguntarme como lo hacía yo. ─ pudo suspirar con gran alivio, cerrando sus ojos y recostando su rostro del hombro de Padalecki. ─ Prométame que no cometerá otra estupidez de estas.  
  
─ Nunca más... Cuida de mi Jen, cuida de mi como yo estoy dispuesto a cuidar de ti. ─ besa su frente apenas conteniendo sus lágrimas. ─ Y quédate conmigo siempre.  
  
─ Si, amo. Me quedare siempre con usted, y le cuidare, usted se dejara cuidar. ─ replico con suavidad, sintiendo el amor de Padalecki por todo su cuerpo.  
  
Jared se río, algo débil por su estado, pero claramente más aliviado.  
  
─ Lo lamento, creo que te hice sufrir pese a que era lo que menos quería. ─ le tomo del rostro lamiendo sus labios como si fuera una prueba de lo que venía cuando entre abrió sus para capturar los ajenos.  
  
─ Mmm... Amo... ─ Jensen se quejó, alejándose de Jared. ─ Su aliento apesta. Respetuosamente, por supuesto.  
  
─ Lo siento. ─ Jared se ríe de nuevo, un poco más animado. ─ Si me detenía por la pasta de dientes, la enfermera pudo haberme atrapado.  
  
─ Parece no querer honrar su apellido mucho, ¿No? ─ Jared ama cuando le habla así, con ese tono paternal tan hermoso. ─ Es hermoso, por eso le amo, maestro.  
  
─ Oh dios, tengo que ir a lavarme los dientes, porque amo tanto que me digas eso, que quiero comerte a besos. ─ le confiesa, tomando le de la mano para caminar lentamente a la puerta.  
  
─ Y un baño caliente, y desayunar además de llamar por una enfermera que sea capaz de recetarle pastillas para su estado... ─ le recita en orden, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Padalecki.  
  
─ Desayunar, ¿Puedo desayunar algo dulce? ─ pregunto como un niño, entrando junto con Jensen a la sala, que paso a sentarlo en el sillón con cuidado. ─ Quizás panqueques con miel... ¿Si?  
  
─ ¿Panqueques con miel? ─ sonriéndole mientras le acomodaba allí con una manta en su regazo para que no pasara frio alguno. ─ Esta bien, le dejare comer todo lo dulce que quiera, lo necesita para sanar más rápido.  
  
─ Oh... Espero que eso te incluya a ti, porque eres lo más dulce que he probado nunca. ─ le dice y logra sonrojar un poco a Jensen mientras este le pasa el control remoto.  
  
─ Iré a preparar su desayuno, y si mi hija se aparece por aquí, asegúrese de dejarle claro quién es usted en esta casa. ─ alisa la manta en el regazo de Jared para que las piernas de este entren en calor mientras lo ayuda a quitarse el saco.  
─ le traeré algo de chocolate caliente.  
  
─ Pero Jen. ─ se queja. ─ ¿Qué quieres que le diga?, soy malo poniendo autoridad más allá de la empresa.  
  
─ Usted es un hombre adulto, amo Padalecki, estoy seguro de que conseguirá las palabras correctas para poner en orden a una adolescente. ─ acariciando las mejillas de Jared que hacia un puchero adorable, Jensen se despidió de el con una sonrisa suave antes de dirigirse a la cocina.  
  
El chocolate estuvo hecho a tiempo para que cuando Jensen fuera a llevarlo, cruzando el vestíbulo, se encontrara con su hija escondida tras las largas cortinas de terciopelo observando a Padalecki reírse con el noticiero de la mañana.  
  
─ El amo Padalecki quiere hablar contigo, después de que termines, ven a ayudarme a hacer el desayuno. ─ dice, lo suficientemente alto como para desviar la atención de Jared hacia el mientras entra en el salón, acercándose a dejar el chocolate en la mesilla del centro. ─ Esta algo caliente.  
  
Le causa un poco de gracia que su hija este mirándole como si no pudiera creer que la había sacado de su escondite de manera nada disimulada y a su vez el rostro de Jared como si le hubiera metido en problemas.  
  
─ Si... Gracias, creo.  
  
─ Amo, ¿Quiere que le traiga un suéter? ─ pregunto, levantando las piernas de Jared y colocándolas sobre la mesita para que así estuviera más cómodo. Lo idea es que se fuera a la cama, pero Jared ya había tenido suficientes disgustos.  
  
─ ¿Quiere algo más antes del desayuno?  
  
─ Lo del suéter suena bien, tengo algo de frio, gracias, Jen. ─ le dijo observando a la joven Ackles con una camisa larga de su padre y los ojos soñolientos sentarse a su lado en el sofá.  
  
─ Esta bien, amo. ─ saliendo del salón para dirigirse a buscar el suéter, Jensen les dejo solos a ambos.

 

─ ¿Esta ropa... se la diste tú a mi padre? ─ cuestiono la adolescente tan pronto Ackles salió de la habitación. Se sentía avergonzada, porque aún le veía y pensaba en la terrible escena de la tarde anterior cuando estaban solos.  
  
─ Uh... ─ Jared toma un poco de su chocolate caliente, sus labios curvándose y maldiciendo el hecho de que sí, estaba algo caliente. ─ Sí, la compramos una tarde juntos por internet, me costó mucho que pudiera encontrar algo con lo que se sintiera cómodo, pero aún sí creo que ninguna le gusto realmente.  
  
─ Papa siempre ha sido muy quisquilloso, con mama era así, ella era quien le compraba la ropa, aunque el prefería estar siempre en su uniforme de trabajo. ─ explico ella, aunque no le parecía correcto decir cosas de su padre, suponía que tendría que comenzar a ceder y a quitarse prejuicios de la cabeza.  
  
─ Quizás una tarde de estas puedas ayudarnos, encontrar algo que realmente le guste, ¿Qué dices?  
  
─ Oh, es difícil, pero me encantaría... al menos hasta que tenga que irme a la universidad. ─ mueve sus manos nerviosamente en su regazo, sintiendo la mirada de Jared Padalecki sobre ella. ─ Siento lo que sucedió, no debí haberme metido entre mi padre y tú, debí saber cuál era mi posición desde el inicio.  
  
─ Eres su hija y sentiste la necesidad de defenderlo, ese es tu lugar ─ explico encogiéndose de hombros ─ Pero Melissa... yo lo amo y lo cuidare hasta que algún día la vida se me acabe, te lo prometo, solo por favor, permíteme demostrártelo ¿Si?  
  
─ Está bien... ─ ella asintió, aun sin poder verle a los ojos. ─ Sobre lo de ayer... ¿Por qué lo hiciste? ¿Sabes que el podía ser devuelto... a una de esas feas granjas?  
  
─ Porque quería que escapara contigo y porque... ─ se quedó en silencio pensando por unos minutos que a la adolescente le parecieron incomodos ─ Sentí que estaba abusando de él y que solo me correspondía, al menos medianamente, por algún daño psicológico.  
  
─ No lo hace. ─ suspirando, se acurruco en el mueble. ─ De verdad te quiere, como persona más que como su "maestro". Pero siente que no puede decírtelo porque su entrenamiento así se lo impide.  
  
─ Sí... ─ sonrió un poco, sus mejillas llenándose de rojo. ─ ¿Por qué no te quedas con nosotros hasta que puedas ingresar a la universidad? , puedes traer tus cosas y tener una habitación propia, no tengo problema. Solo sí te pediría que una vez ingreses a tus estudios, vengas regularme a visitar a Jensen, él te adora.  
  
─ Ni tanto, estoy segura de que quiere que me vaya para dejar de causarle tantos problemas. ─ se rio, mirando como Padalecki se relajaba en su asiento. ─ Pero si me gustaría vivir cerca de él, pensé que le había perdido para siempre y que nunca le recuperaría... es casi imposible rastrear a alguien una vez salen del sistema legal. Nunca le hubiera podido volver a ver si no fuera por ti. - desviando su mirada a su padre que venía entrando con un suéter, se quedó observando como Padalecki se dejaba acomodar por Jensen en el cómodo suéter, quitándole la camisa de abajo y pasando una toalla húmeda que traía por su cuello.  
  
Parecían tan cómodos en esa rutina, como si Jensen fuera su esposa.  
  
Como si solo se necesitaran el uno al otro para ser feliz.  
  
─ Puedo ayudarte con algún lugar cercano donde quedarte cerca de la universidad y cerca de aquí. ─ explico sintiendo la mirada de Jensen sobre él. ─ Es tu decisión.  
  
─ Mmmm... déjame pensarlo. ─ Melissa le saco la lengua a su padre antes de pasar saltando a su lado, esquivando momentáneamente un regaño.  
  
─ La idea era que la reprendiera, no que le comprara un apartamento, maestro. ─ se quejó Ackles, mirando a Jared con los labios fruncidos.  
  
Una risa pequeña escapo de Jared.  
  
─ La reprendí... en serio, pero llegamos a un mutuo acuerdo de que yo cuidare de ti y ella intentara conocerme. Además, cuidar de ti implica cuidar de ella y es una joven muy brillante, Jensen, sabes que un trabajo no le dará lo suficiente para el pago y estadía en la universidad, más matricula y demás. Sí me dejan apoyar en algo, puedo hacerlo.  
  
─ No tiene autoridad, maestro... nunca ha sido bueno para dar órdenes. ─ sonriéndole pícaramente, Jensen se dio la vuelta, dispuesto a hacer el desayuno aunque ahora que estaba más tranquilo le estaba pesando una noche sin sueño.  
  
─ ¿Nunca? ─ preguntó en voz alta con voz llena de duda y sabe que él y Jensen están pensando en el sexo, sí en el sexo ¿En serio nunca ha sido bueno en eso...? se ríe de nuevo, tosiendo un poco y recordando como su cuerpo se siente tan pesado es que se concentra de nuevo en televisión.  
  
Puede acostumbrarse a esto, a este pequeño y constante coqueteo lleno de felicidad entre ambos.

Han pasado tres días, la primera noche tuvo fiebre bastante alta, recuerda que Jensen lucia cansado estuvo a su lado despierto todo el tiempo, dándole cada hora un poco de agua y cambiando la compresa fría que tenía en la frente, además de darle los medicamentos que la enfermera y el médico particular le habían recetado. El día siguiente había amanecido mejor, pero Jensen se había dormido en su pecho y tiene que admitir que lo único que hizo fue subirlo a la cama y acurrucarlo entre sus brazos, así pasaron el segundo día.  
  
Melissa pareció intuir que necesitaba espacio así que no les busco para nada. El tercer día ─ es decir hoy ─ se había reído con ganas cuando observo la cara de Jensen al darse cuenta que se había quedado dormido con él todo un día en cama, aunque el estómago de ambos interrumpió cualquier sorpresa más.  
  
─ Debería ir a hacer la comida, amo. ─ removiéndose entre los brazos de Jared Padalecki, intento escapar de su agarre, pero la enfermedad lo volvía tonto y amoroso, con ganas de quedarse al sirviente para el solo y mecerlo entre sus brazos.  
  
─ ¿Tienes hambre? ─ es una pregunta tonta, ambos la tienen, el sonido lo hace evidente.  
  
─ Si, amo. Han sido días largos... pero relajados. ─ respondió, metiendo sus pies por debajo de la sabana una vez más, y suspirando. ─ ¿Maestro, está mejor ahora?  
  
─ Sí, mi cuerpo al fin se siente un poco más ligero, mi garganta incluso esta mejor. ─ responde besando la frente de Jensen. ─ Eres tan cálido, no puedo creer que te quedaras dormido todo un día conmigo, eso me hace feliz.  
  
─ Mi amo, yo también estoy feliz de que este mejor. ─ se sentía muy cómodo en el pecho de Jared. ─ Creo que lo mejor será que se dé una ducha, quitarse lo que le queda de enfermedad del cuerpo es lo mejor, además de que si lo hace con agua caliente le sentara muy bien. ─ se levantó, sentándose en la cama y bostezando tras su mano. ─ Yo iré a hacer la comida... y a ver como esta Melissa, ha estado muy callada.  
  
─ Sí, cierto, misteriosamente callada. ─ se incorpora con algo de dificultad pero Jensen termina de ayudarle un poco ─ Cocina algo delicioso, por favor, tengo mucha hambre y después de esa ducha. ─ mete sus manos por debajo de la camisa de Jensen. ─ donde deberías acompañarme, aunque creo que me rechazas por la cocina... iré contigo…  
  
─ Igual tendría que ayudarle a bañarse, porque no parece que pueda sostenerse en sus dos pies muy bien. ─ levantándose para ayudar a Jared a hacerlo también, se dio cuenta de que no tenía ropa interior por debajo de la larga camisa. ─ ¿Me ha desnudado?  
  
─ No. ─ respondió con una sonrisa traviesa. ─ Solo quería sentir más directamente tu piel.  
  
─ Con razón hacia frio... ─ murmuro muy bajito, logrando poner a Jared de pie y buscando sus pantalones de chándal que vestía cuando le tocaba fregar el piso, pero que había tenido puestos por tres días ya, joder, tenía que darse un baño... y usarlo también. Bajando las escaleras, se consiguió con la risa de Melissa inundando todo el vestíbulo y el salón, y el sonido de la televisión muy alta, aunque no llegaba al segundo piso. Allí estaba la rubia en piyamas de pollitos mientras comía algo de un tazón.  
  
─ Oh, hola papa, al fin se despertaron. ── su hija lo dice con una sonrisa pícara en su rostro que le sonroja ─ ¿Cómo esta Jared?  
  
─ Aquí. ─ señalo detrás de él, donde Jared venía con su bastón de mano, para que no tuviera otro accidente por las escaleras como el del año pasado. ─ ¿Qué comes? ─ cuestiono sin esperar respuesta, antes de moverse para entrar en la cocina, quería hacerle algo nutritivo, quizás Waffles con frutas y nata.  
  
─ Mejor, pronto podre caminar de nuevo sin este estúpido bastón. ─ le responde Jared con una sonrisa ─ ¿Qué miras?  
  
─ ¿Por qué lo usas? ─ ella pregunto, acurrucándose en un lado del sillón para dejar que Jared se sentara, y cuando este lo hizo ella le tiro encima la sabana que su padre había usado para cubrirlo. ─ ¿Es por el frio? Es un poquitín enfermizo, ¿No?  
  
─ Algo, pero una vez tuve tan mala suerte que me desmaye en el pie de las escaleras ─ Melissa se le queda viendo como si sospechara que no lo dice en serio y pronto ambos está riendo para deleite de Jensen que les escucha desde la cocina. ─ Así que mientras siga sin poder sostener mi peso, esto es mejor.  
  
─ Bien... ¡Papa, ya hice desayuno! ─ exclamo, poniéndose de pie a medias para intentar ver que hacia su padre, pero era imposible, estaba demasiado lejos. ─ ¡Hice sándwiches de cerdo! Ya verás que los hago delicioso. ─ le aseguro a Jared sentándose de nuevo en el sofá a su lado. ─ Hey, ¿Puedo pedirte un favor?  
  
─ Mmmm claro, si puedo hacerlo, con mucho gusto.  
  
─ ¿Puede papa comer con nosotros? Es que me da algo de... bueno, me da asco que él se quede de pie siempre que comemos o que coma esa porquería que traen por correo. Es horrible verle llenarse de eso... ─ una vez más, Jared podía observar como Melissa retorcía las manos en su regazo.  
  
─ Siempre se lo pido, pero nunca me hace caso porque no intentamos hacerlo entre los dos esta vez ¿Sí? ─ pregunta mirando cómo Jensen entre la habitación con los sándwiches que su hija hizo en una bandeja, recién calentados. No era la comida sana que tenía pensando, pero supone que Jared también necesita algo de grasa en su cuerpo.  
  
─ Aquí tiene, maestro. ─ educadamente, coloco la bandeja frente a Jared, antes de regresarse por donde ha venido para buscar dos vasos y el jugo de naranjas que Melissa se había hecho. Lo coloco todo y acerco la mesa a Padalecki, que se inclinó a tomar un sándwich para darle un mordisco, gimiendo de gusto.  
  
Sí que parecía que lo de cocinar les venía en la sangre a los Ackles, las verduras y la salsa especial que Melissa le había hecho sin duda era la mejor comida no sana que había probado, bueno, eso y las hamburguesas caseras que Jensen le hacía.  
  
─ Coma despacio amo, recuerde que aún tiene el estómago débil.  
  
─ Tienes que probar esto, Jen. ─ dice Jared lamiendo sus labios, mientras mira directamente a Jensen. ─ Tu hija lo preparo para nosotros, ¿Por qué no te sientas?  
  
─ No puedo, maestro, hay algo que necesito hacer. ─ removiéndose incomodo, Jensen ya se preparaba para escapar cuando sintió como una mano pequeña le tomaba de la muñeca y tiraba de él.  
  
─ Vamos, papa, siéntate en el sofá. No seas tonto, aquí se está cómodo.  
  
─ Por favor Jen, come con nosotros ─ le pide Jared con voz más suave y tomando su otra mano.  
  
─ No puedo hacer eso... ─ intento aplicar el argumento de siempre, pero antes de que pudiera hacerlo, acabo sentado entre su hija y su amante, siendo abrazado por este último que dejo un beso en su mejilla bastante sonoro.  
  
─ Nadie más que nosotros esta aquí y con nosotros si puedes hacerlo papa. ─ ella explica toman un emparedado y ofreciéndoselo a su papa. ─ Por favor.  
  
─ No estoy muy seguro. ─ miro el sándwich con duda, recordando el momento en el que había tenido ese arrebato tan violento de probar la comida de su maestro. ─ ¿Amo?  
  
─ Esta delicioso, claramente es tu hija, tiene tu talento en la cocina ─ explico Jared, volviendo a morder un poco ─ Anda, en serio esta delicioso.  
  
Mordiéndose los labios, miro a Padalecki antes de tomar el sándwich y colocarlo en su regazo, mirándolo con duda mientras estaba allí, manchando sus pantalones con salga y regándole migajas.  
  
─ Es increíble lo mucho que cuesta hacerlo cuando no estoy enfadado. ─ se quejó para sí mismo, antes de tomarlo en sus labios y darle un mordisco, masticando muy lentamente; parecía increíble que sus papilas gustativas aun sirvieran.  
  
─ Quiero que sigas comiendo con nosotros, Jen. ─ la voz de Jared suena firme cuando lo dice y lleva sus manos a servir un poco de jugo de naranja en un vaso ─ Es mejor de esta forma para todos ¿Está bien?  
  
─ Es extraño... solo he probado la comida que usted me ha dado en la boca, pero esto sabe extraño. Sabe bien, pero está un poco fuerte para su estómago. ─ de inmediato parecía que todo era sobre Jared mientras le miraba con una sonrisa. ─ Amo, no es bueno dando órdenes, solo le faltó el "por favor" al final de la frase. ─ Jensen devolvió el sándwich al plato.  
  
─ En mi cabeza, si lo dije. ─ dice y Jensen sonríe. ─ Pero, créeme mi estómago lo agradece y seguro el tuyo también. ─ muerde su propio sándwich de nuevo, con una mueca de gusto.  
  
─ No tienes autoridad. ─ subiendo sus pies a la silla al ser alentado por su hija, se acurruco a un lado de Padalecki, seguro entre sus brazos largos que le abrazaban al mismo tiempo al que comía. Le lleno de migajas mientras lo hacía, pero era difícil quejarse cuando le escuchaba reír por la película que él y su hija veían.  
  
Enfocarse en la película era aún más duro para el que comer, al menos su boca recordaba como comer, pero sentarse por horas a ver tv, era algo que sin duda solo haría por Jared Padalecki nada más. Cuando sintió que su amo estaba satisfecho, se levantó, recogiendo todo y llevándolo al lavavajillas para dejarlo funcionando, bajo al sótano a ver como estaban de ropa sucia, y recordó que ya la había hecho en la madrugada, lavando las sabanas con vapor para sacar cualquier rastro de enfermedad que haya quedado en Jared.

Mientras este apenas se levantaba del sillón, charlando con su hija de cosas de la universidad; Jensen se encontraba arriba acomodando la habitación y llenando la bañera de agua caliente con sales aromáticas para que Padalecki se sintiera aún más cómodo. Tenía que darle un buen ambiente, aunque, mientras ajustaba las nuevas sabanas, se detuvo. Había algo que tenía que hacer.  
  
Aunque Jared no había mostrado el más mínimo interés por cualquiera de los finos vinos que aún quedaban en el comedor principal, no se sentía tranquilo con ellos en un lugar donde su maestro pudiera agarrarlos con tanta facilidad y llenar otra vez su organismo de ese endemoniado líquido. Era igual que con las pastillas, no soportaba ni verlas. Bajo las escaleras, encontrándose con Jared en el vestíbulo. Parecía dirigirse a la cocina, es allí cuando sus miradas se encontraron. La de Jensen volvía a ser una mueca severa muy dura que se fijaba en Padalecki sospechosamente.  
  
─ Bajare las botellas de vino al sótano.  
  
─ ¿Qué? ─ preguntó el más alto, sus ojos cafés claro, mirando detenidamente a Jensen. ─ ¿Por qué? ─ se arrepiente de decirlo, porque logra que la mirada ajena se pongo simplemente un poco más dura.  
  
─ Para que tenga más dificultad para tomar una. Acabo en un mes con cosechas únicas, no creo que esa haya sido su intención. ─ caminando a un lado de Padalecki para entrar en la pequeña bodega que Padalecki tenía en el comedor.  
  
Jared le siguió con una pequeño puchero ─ No, no fue mi intención, es solo que... ¿Las bajaras todas? ─ preguntó mirando como Ackles preparaba una de las cajas para bajar varias con más facilidad.  
  
─ Todas. ─ respondió fatalmente, sin querer que Jared le convenciera de lo contrario. ─ Es por su salud, maestro.  
  
─ Bueno sí, claro yo entiendo. ─ sabe que es lo mejor, que no a veces no saber detenerse con el licor y Jensen solo trata de cuidarlo ─ ¿Por qué las miras como si las odiaras? ─ pregunto apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.  
  
─ Porque lo hago. ─ su respuesta fue cortante, sin duda una muestra más del verdadero Jensen, porque Melissa tenia razón, Jensen era quisquilloso y eso abarcaba también lo testarudo que podía llegar a ser y el solo lo estaba notando ahora.  
  
─ ¿Por qué las odias? ─ insistió, aunque sabía que Jensen estaba enojado, quería saberlo, quería saber porque sus ojos brillaban de esa forma tan particular, llenos de ira y fuerza.  
  
─ Maestro, ya le prepare su baño, ¿Por qué no va a arriba mientras yo acabo mi trabajo? Así podrá dormir muy pronto de nuevo y recuperar esto. ─ volteando su rostro a Padalecki, se dio cuenta de que el chico estaba mirándole con curiosidad. ─ El alcohol, no importa que tan refinado sea, siempre te hace tomar las peores decisiones.  
  
Había tenido razón aquella vez, Jared era más joven que él... en muchos aspectos un niño aún que en su momento había despertado lo más paternal en él y después todo eso había cambiado en una espiral tan fuerte que le llevo a ser lo más importante en su vida, ampliando los deseos iniciales de cuidarle.  
  
─ Lo odias porque me hizo tomar una mala decisión, entonces.  
  
─ Por que siempre le hace tomar malas decisiones, en la empresa, en la casa, en su vida, siempre le pone de mal humor y las resacas son malas para alguien que apenas puede caminar después de un resfriado. Usted tiene que aprender a cuidarse también, si de verdad me ama entonces va a tener que hacerlo. Va a tener que comenzar a querer vivir de nuevo y no solo vivir por hecho.  
  
Nuevamente, Jensen le estaba demostrando que pese a su condición de esclavo, era el quien llevaba el control aunque no lo dijera explícitamente. Si el, Jared Padalecki, no podía dar órdenes, Jensen podía darlas y obedecerlas con facilidad. Sin contar que lograba casi de manera natural que él mismo obedeciera, que le siguiera con la seguridad de que la decisión era lo mejor para él, para ambos, para la vida que planeaban compartir y sonríe, sonríe después de unos minutos de silencio en que solo escucha la respiración pesada de Ackles, estaba enojado.  
  
─ Sí, es hora de empezar a vivir de nuevo. ─ ni él mismo lo pudo haber expresado mejor, no realmente ─ Guárdalas bajo llave y solo tenla tú... solo tú.  
  
─ Podemos tomar una en Navidad, solo falta un mes. ─ Le concedió Jensen, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago cuando pensó que sería la primera Navidad que tendría a su hija de vuelta. Casi no podía esperar.  
  
─ Sí, suena como un buen plan, puedes enseñarnos a hacer galletas a ambos y veremos alunas películas también, será una buena navidad ─ se apoyó con dificultad en su bastón, para salir de la habitación. ─ Tomare ese baño, sube cuando termines de guardarlas ¿Si, cariño?  
  
─ Si, amo.  
  
─ Jensen. ─ llamó. ─ Te amo, gracias por siempre cuidar de mí.  
  
─ Es mi deber, amo. ─ girándose para sonreírle, Jensen le vio marcharse, con su largo bastón y ese andar que le preocupaba tanto. ─ ¿Amo? ─ llamo repentinamente, poniéndose de pie y siguiendo a Jared. ─ ¿Amo?  
  
─ ¿Que sucede? ─ preguntó volteándose lentamente.  
  
─ Yo también le amo.  
  
─ Ven aquí... ven aquí porque yo voy a durar en llegar. ─ dice con una sonrisa ─ Quiero besarte, ven aquí.  
  
─ Si, amo... ─ acercándose a Jared, cruzo sus brazos por la espalda de este, suspirando antes de que sus labios chocaran en un tórrido beso que sin duda habían necesitado darse por mucho tiempo.  
  
─Oh dios... ─Jared murmura, Pero Jensen no le deja decir nada más abre su boca y atrapa entre sus labios los de Jared para no dejar que ni el aire tome un poco de todo lo que él quiere tomar de ese hombre, sus manos toman sus hombros, los acarician y bajan hasta su espalda donde lo pega a su cuerpo y disfruta de los lloriqueos que su señor deja ir, tan sumiso a sus deseos, que le vuelve secretamente loco.  
  
─ Te amo. Te amo, Jared... fui un tonto al no decírselo, amo. ─ perdido en sus labios, apenas sabe que es lo que está diciendo, más concentrado en demostrarle a Jared todo lo que aprendió en diez años y como lo complemeto con los dos años que llevaban viviendo juntos, amándose en cada rincón de la casa.  
  
No sabe cómo llegan a la pared, ni siquiera atiende al sonido del bastón de Jared cayendo al suelo, no, solamente a los pequeños y excitados jadeos de Jared, mientras el lame y besa su cuello, dejando un poco de marcas que le excitan  
  
─ Sí, dios, Jen... te amo.  
  
Es como si hubieran esperado toda la mañana para esto, para comenzar la renovada búsqueda de su amor apasionado, besándose por cada rincón que consiguen descubierto, mientras se deslizan juntos al suelo, donde Jared está sumamente más cómodo al no tener que reposar su peso sobre sus piernas. Cuando Jensen se aleja de él solo un momento, tiene la mirada perdida y las mejillas rojas; y ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que han hecho esto en serio. Con caricias largas y amorosas por sus cuerpos sedientos de amor.  
  
─ No puedes dejarme así. ─ dice Jared, mirando los labios rojos y exquisitos de su amante.  
  
─ ¿Es esa una orden, amo? ─ el tono sensual en la voz de Jensen mientras se sentaba en su regazo con sumo cuidado le hizo sentir la erección entre las piernas que era siempre producto del contacto cercano con Jensen. ─ Porque si es una orden, me quedare...  
  
─ Bueno… ─ su duda hace a Jensen reír y Jared se encuentra mirando cada detalle de su risa, sonrojándose con cada aspecto que logra observar. ─ Eres tan hermoso. ─ leva las manos a su camisa dejando que un dedo se pierda entre los botones que quiere quitar con fuerza ─ ¿Quieres que sea una orden?  
  
─ Maestro, se ha convertido en uno de esos osos cariñositos con el tiempo, dejando al animal sediento de sexo y lujuria que conocí los primeros meses... ha perdido encanto, pero se ha ganado mi amor. ─ colocando el cabello de Padalecki detrás de sus orejas, se sintió más libre de lo que alguna vez pensó en ser.  
  
─ ¿Quién dice que no estoy sediento de sexo? ─pregunta levantando su cabeza hacia arriba. ─ Soy una bestia café de dos metros que quiere sexo. ─ Pero lo único que logra es hacer reír a Jensen varias veces y aunque no era lo que pretendía, le encanta.  
  
─ No tiente al destino, maestro. Puede devolverle una gran patada justo aquí... ─ inclinándose hacia Jared mientras hablaba, palmeo con descaro la erección de Padalecki, escuchándole aguantarse un jadeo.  
  
─ Quizás me guste tentarlo... quizás me gustaría que me enseñe un poco de su fuerza, quizás usted arriba y yo abajo. ─ dice lentamente sintiendo como su palabras hacen que Ackles apreté un poco más su polla.  
  
─ Primero el baño, y luego la diversión. ─ mordiendo su propio labio inferior, Jensen sí que le deja así, no enteramente, le ayuda a levantarse y a mantener el equilibrio de nuevo para que pudiera subir las escaleras.  
  
Le da su bastón mientras se asegura que Jared pueda seguir fácilmente por su cuenta y lo hace, causando una pequeña ola de tranquilidad que invade su cuerpo y le relaja, ¿Que forma tan extraña de actuar tiene la vida? ¿Arrebatarle todo lo que era, para devolvérselo tanto tiempo después y de una manera tan distinta?  
  
─ Gracias, maestro, por todo lo que me ha dado.  
  
Con una sonrisa se da vuelta y camina de vuelta a donde ha dejado las endemoniadas botellas, sintiendo un poco de incomodidad porque su polla se ha puesto sumamente interesada, con la insinuación de Jared ¿él? ¿Dando placer al maestro?, realmente no suena nada mal y no puede evitar sonreír más y ajustarse la polla en el momento en que su hija entra al salón con una ceja arqueada.  
  
─ Parecen unos adolescentes que acaban de descubrir el sexo.  
  
─ Los adolescentes no tienen eso, y con eso me refiero, que tú no puedes tener sexo. ─ le advierte Jensen, antes de soltar una risa. ─ Ven a ayudarme a llevar esto abajo, va a ser un día largo.  
  
─ Oye, eso no es justo. ─ se queja pero de momento realmente no parece importarle y Jensen se recuerda indagar un poco al respecto de que tanto sabe su ya no tan pequeña hija. Pero ahora tiene cosas más importantes de las que preocuparse, como guardar las botellas de Padalecki o subir a darse un largo baño con él, y luego... luego a vivir su vida, con el hombre que ama, para siempre.  
  
Porque él y Jared serán para siempre, lo sabe por la forma en que se miran y como su corazones laten perfectamente juntos, como si uno ocupara del otro. Después de tanto tiempo, de tanto dolor, puede decir que es feliz.  
  
El, Jensen Ackles, es feliz.

 

Fin


	8. Epilogo

  
Las Playas de las Antillas Holandesas eran una de las pocas islas caribeñas que habían salido adelante después de la guerra, y seguían impecables, con agua marina azulada en sus costas y arena tan blanca que a veces dolía verla directamente con el sol.  
  
Era un sitio soñado para viajar, y sin duda un lugar que Jensen Ackles nunca pensó en visitar.  
  
Ni siquiera en sus sueños de niño, había pensado en viajar a un sitio tan hermoso. Para él y su familia, padres y hermanos ya olvidados; tener una casa, comida tres veces al día y una navidad completa era toda la complexión de una vida.  
  
Incluso ahora, lo más importante era el bienestar. Esto... esto era demasiado lujo para alguien como él, que aún no se acostumbraba a vivir en una enorme mansión de piedra con enormes cuartos, incluso teniendo una habitación para el solo era un lujo que no se esperaba tener siendo un esclavo.  
  
─ ¿Papa, que haces? ─ El rostro de Melissa apareció delante de él, haciéndole bizcar los ojos con su repentina cercanía. ─ ¡Vamos a bañarnos!  
  
Ella salió corriendo, dejándole un poco atontado por su fuerte voz, aunque ya tenía casi veinte años seguía con la voz de una niña. La miro meterse al mar, rodando por la playa y saltando para guindarse de la espalda de un hombre alto y fornido. Su hombre.  
  
Jared Padalecki lucia extremadamente sublime, el hombre ideal que todos quisieran tener a su lado, alto como un gigante, con esos largos y poderosos brazos capaz de protegerle de todos, el cabello tan lacio y largo que le rozaba más abajo de la nuca, si hasta se lo podía amarrar en una coleta y le quedaba divino. A estas alturas, parecía un niño más, jugando con Melissa en las olas, salpicandose el uno al otro, corriendo de la olas para perseguirlas después, viendo quien podía flotar más tiempo sin entrar en pánico... jugando, simplemente jugando entre toda esa belleza, parecía por segundos que eran una parte más de esa hermosa naturaleza.  
  
Además era atento, Jared se pasaba horas de horas, cumpliendo caprichos que él ni siquiera había pedido, pero que hacían su corazón latir desbocado, porque en cada detalle podía ver lo mucho que significaban el uno ara el otro.  
  
¡Oh y seguía siendo bueno en la cama! ¡Muy bueno!  
  
Acurrucándose en la poltrona debajo de la sombrilla, Jensen cerró sus ojos, y dejo que su cuerpo se relajara, tragando fuerte cuando sintió el incómodo apretón del collar en su cuello. Incomodo sí, pero necesario para él.  
  
Cinco años, quince desde que había dejado su anterior vida atrás, pero cinco desde que la había recuperado.  
  
─ No creo que nadie venga a esta parte de la playa, si gustas puedes quitártelo ─ es la quinta vez que Jared se lo dice, levanta su vista y se lo encuentra empapado de pies a cabeza y con arena por todas partes ─ Tu hija tiene una fuerza tremenda, me logro tirar en la arena. ─ aclara cuando nota como Jensen le mira.  
  
─ Se siente mejor cuando lo tengo puesto, me siento a salvo, maestro. ─ le contesta, moviéndose a un lado para que Jared se siente a sus pies. ─ Déjeme colocarle más protector solar o va a convertirse en una tostada humana.  
  
─ Claro ¿Me he quemado mucho? ─ pregunta ambos observando a Melissa aun jugar con las olas, como si fuera una pequeña niña aún, eso le agrada a Jensen, que su hija disfrute esto que en su niñez jamás pudo darle.  
  
─ Seguramente si, maestro, ya lo vera cuando nos vayamos a la cama... a dormir. ─ agrego lo último al recibir una sonrisita picara de Padalecki. ─ ¿Por qué no se moja un poco y se quita la arena?  
  
─ ¿Por qué no te mojas un poco conmigo? ─ le dice, estremeciéndose cuando el protector solar tiene contacto con su piel. Ackles parece ser un experto en masajes cuando le toca aplicárselo, sacándole los nudos del estrés con destreza.  
  
─ Nunca he entrado al mar, maestro, me da miedo.  
  
─ ¿Qué tal si vamos a que te mojes solamente los pies? ─ preguntó con un suspiro. ─ Puedo tomarte de la mano y sabes que jamás dejaría que nada te pase.  
  
Se giró para mirar de frente a su amante que se removía, mirando al mar y luego mirándole directo a sus ojos.  
  
─ Esto... ¿Me aplica protector en la espalda?  
  
─ Claro que sí. ─ sonríe cuando Jensen se gira hacia él y su espalda blanca, pero diseñada hermosamente con pecas por doquier queda ante sus ojos, deja el líquido blanco con cuidado y empieza un movimiento con sus palmas de arriba abajo, que luego pasa a ser circular. ─ Lo siento si no soy tan bueno en esto.  
  
─ ¿No es bueno? Eres el mejor, maestro. ─ sonrió, dejándose hacer con los ojos cerrados, las manos de Padalecki le estaban llevando lentamente a ese cielo que le hacía arder la piel. ─ Mi amo, creo que es suficiente.  
  
─ ¿Estás seguro cariño?, debemos cuidar más tu piel blanca, es más fácil de lastimarse que la piel morena, por eso les compre a ti a Melissa el doble de protección.  
  
─ Y le agradezco por eso... ─ Jensen se dejó caer hacia atrás, cayendo directo a los brazos de Jared quien le apretujo, besándole debajo de la oreja. ─ Te amo, Jared.  
  
─Te amo, Jensen Ackles. ─ susurro, en el justo momento que una brisa de viento golpea a ambos.  
  
─ ¿Entonces me va a enseñar a nadar, maestro? ─ separándose de Padalecki, Jensen comenzó a caminar fuera de la sombrilla, girándose para verle antes de seguir andando a su hija que sonreía saltando y llamándole.  
  
─ ¿Y tú como has aprendido a nadar?  
  
─ El colegio papa, me mandaron a clases casi de emergencia cuando un compañero me empujo al agua y el profesor tuvo que sacarme. ─ recuerda, con un leve escalofrió. ─ Realmente me costó superar mi miedo al agua después.  
  
─ A mi enseño Jeff. ─ dijo Jared llegando junto a ellos, viendo como ambos tenían esa expresión confusa tan similar en sus rostros ─ Oh, lo siento, es mi hermano mayor, solo que nunca les había hablado de él.  
  
─ Pues lo ha hecho muy bien, con ambos... ─ estiro su mano para sujetarse del brazo de Jared cuando el agua le dio en los pies. ─ No es lo mismo una bañera que esto...  
  
─ Claro que no... Además la sensación de la espuma entre tus pies es asombrosa. ─ dice Jared sujetándole con delicadeza mientras una ola más grande rompe entre los pies de ambos.  
  
─ Pero no me suelte... no me suelte porque me voy a ahogar... ─ le advirtió Ackles, sujetándolo con fuerza antes de caminar al mar con su hija sosteniendo de la otra mano.  
  
─ Jamás soltare tu mano. ─ le dice a su oído y Jensen sabe que se refiere más allá de ese momento.  
  
─ La próxima, quiero ir a una de las ciudades antiguas, ¿puedes llevarnos, Jared? ─ Melissa interrumpe la respuesta que Ackles pensaba darle a su amo, como siempre entusiasta de viajar a donde Padalecki pudiera llevarles, como este viaje, lleno de lujos, pero sobre todo de momentos.  
  
Casi tres años desde que la recupero y aun la ve como si fuera una hermosa ilusión que en cualquier momento se desvanecería, solo Jared le hacía darse cuenta de que era real; su hija, el amor que se tenían entre ellos dos, la vida nueva que llevaba.  
  
─ ¿No es un sueño, verdad? ─ se detuvo cuando el agua le llegaba a las rodillas y su cuerpo luchaba por no irse hacia atrás, aunque Padalecki le había abrazado por la cintura, apoyando su rostro en su hombro. ─ No solo ella, pero tu, ¿Eres real? ¿Eres real, Jared?  
  
Melissa le mira preocupada unos segundos, pero Jared la tranquiliza con una sonrisa, misma que le dedica a Jensen.  
  
─ Soy real Jensen, soy real y no te voy a soltar nunca, siempre estaré a tu lado.  
  
─ Bien, ¿Ahora me enseñas? ─ con una sonrisa radiante, tomo las manos de Jared y las separo de su cuerpo antes de girarse a él y mirarle de frente. ─ ¡vamos, que no me quiero quemar!  
  
─ Claro que sí. ─ responde con una sonrisa. ─ Primero quiero que te sientas un poco cómodo con él agua... quizás la próxima vez que salgamos pueda ser a un lugar con aguas termales y que también este cerca de donde quieres ir. ─ le dice a Melissa cuyos ojos verdes brillan emocionados mientras salta en el agua.  
  
─ A veces pienso que tiene seis de nuevo. ─ Le susurra Jensen muy cerca del oído.  
  
Terminan enseñándole una técnica bastante torpe, y Padalecki acaba prometiéndole que se esforzara y que preparara la piscina de casa que hace mucho que no se llena para que el la pueda usar. Ninguno de los dos, ni Jared Padalecki ni Melissa Ackles han sido buenos profesores, ni siguen una fuerte disciplina de nada; pero Ackles se las arregla para flotar sujeto a los hombros de Jared por una larga hora antes de agotarse y regresar a tierra.  
  
Desde ahí, puede observarles reír un poco más mientras juegas con la arena a construir unos castillos, recuerda que de pequeño, hacía lo mismo pero con una cuantas rocas y ramas, siente nostalgia, pero no la suficiente porque esta muy contento con su vida en la actualidad como para extrañar otros momentos.  
  
Cuando en la noche Jared se queje de que la espalda le quema y la nariz le arde, el aun estará allí para mimarle, incluso si es política del hotel que los esclavos duerman en una habitación oscura; ya conseguirán su forma de sortear ese obstáculo, no sería la primera vez que Jared Padalecki se saltara un par de leyes federales solo por complacerle a él. Quizás en un futuro, viendo cómo van las cosas, sea libre y humano de nuevo; pero ahora, se conforma con vivir y dejar de soñar.  
  
Después de su esposa, volvió a conocer el amor y fue capaz de reencontrase con su hija.  
  
Realmente no quiere nada más que esas dos cosas.  
  
 _Fin, GRACIAS POR LEER_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gracias a tod@s por leer.
> 
> Muchas gracias por los comentarios y los kudos. Esperamos que hayan disfrutado la historia y nos sigan en las que estan por venir.


End file.
